CONVIVIENDO CON MI HERMANASTRO
by Mary-Hinata
Summary: Hinata Hyuga,es una chica q siente un cierto odio hacia los hombres,conoce a un chico al cual dberá llamarle Hermanastro y el que sencillamente no soporta.A sus 16 años se enterará que deberá casarse y se verá obligada a convivir con este chico llamado...
1. Hinata Hyuga

**Título:****CONVIVIENDO CON MI HERMANASTRO.**

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance y Humor.

**Personajes principales**: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sákura, Neji, Ino, entre otros.

**Estado:** En proceso.

**Comentarios del autor:** ¡¡Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic en este lugar. Así que quiero agregarles algunas aclaraciones. Como ya se darán cuenta, en esta historia el comportamiento de Hinata es diferente al del anime, así que no se sorprendan si otros personajes no actúan tal y como se espera según con el manga, aunque algunas veces tal vez lo hagan. Quiero aclarar que solo pedí prestado estos personajes ya que son uno de mis favoritos en el anime…

**Capítulo 1: Hinata Hyuga.**

"**Mi miedo no es no volver a verte, si no, no poder seguir adelante"**

Una muchacha caminaba tranquilamente por el cementerio de un pequeño pueblo del Japón, una tenue luz rojiza bañaba el lugar, el atardecer caía, el paisaje mostraba unos árboles con hojas marchitas, muchas balanceándose apunto de caerse otras al fin dejándose caer adornaban el solitario suelo con césped, por donde veía podía divisar tumbas cubiertas por un color marrón por las hojas. A medida que daba un paso, lo único que escuchaba era el traqueteante sonido que producía el pisar una hoja…

De pronto se detuvo recordando los momentos cuando ella era una niña y había ido con su padre a visitar la tumba de su verdadera madre… recordó como su padre se había preocupado por ella, y la tristeza que había en sus ojos cada vez que visitaban ese lugar…

Esos tiempos en el que podría compartir esta tristeza con él no volverían, entrecerró sus ojos grises casi blancos que daban muestras de haber estado llorando y miró el bello y tranquilo paisaje de otoño.

"Fue un tiempo así cuando yo decidí marcharme de aquí. Y ahora es por estos mismos tiempos cuando ustedes me dejan"

El largo cabello color azul eléctrico, que le llegaba a media espalda se balanceó junto con el viento, hace apenas una hora había asistido a un entierro, pero antes de comenzar con estos momentos de terrible tristeza para esta chica, deben conocerla… deben saber que pasó para que la tristeza se refleje tan profunda en sus ojos… y luego comenzaremos.

"Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años y cursaré primero de preparatoria; no negaré que estoy triste (Ya lo habrán notado de todos modos) y es por que hace apenas dos días perdí al único hombre de mi vida…

Es mejor empezar desde el principio y es mejor que comience explicando sobre mi vida personal. Antes que me lo pregunten, quiero decir que NO tengo novio, NO lo necesito, y espero NUNCA necesitarlo. Cabe aclarar que desde hace años he aborrecido a todos los hombres… bueno "casi" todos los hombres…

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía meses de nacida, mi padre se hizo cargo de mí, nunca me faltó nada, me cuidaba y hasta aceptó cuando le pedí a los 10 años mudarnos. (No me pregunten el motivo por que no les responderé de todos modos.) Aunque él no pudo acompañarme, por razones de trabajo (ya que era dueño de una empresa muy famosa) dejó que me quedara en Inglaterra en casa de una tía, creyendo que lo que yo necesitaba era un toque femenino… una imagen maternal.

Me visitaba periódicamente cada dos meses y me llamaba casi todos los días para saber de mí… pero a pesar de quererme como lo hizo, no pudo haber estado más alejado a mis razones de irme. No necesitaba ninguna imagen maternal, tan solo me sentía dolida, y totalmente asqueada por todos, y digo TODOS los hombres que me rodeaban, nunca le dije la verdadera razón. Por suerte mi tía me introdujo junto con su hija (Es decir mi prima) en un colegio privado, en donde solo aceptaban a niñas. Lo cual agradecía enormemente.

Cuando cumplí dos años en Inglaterra, recibí una llamada de mi padre (Como siempre) pero esa vez me tenía nuevas noticias. Me dijo que estaba saliendo con una mujer y quería que y le conociera, que yo le diera mi aprobación.

Al principio me negué. Me rehusé a hablarle. Me sentía indignada.

¡¿Pero que demonios le pasaba a mi padre¡El siempre me había dicho que YO sería la ÚNICA MUJER en su vida¡Y ahora viene así como así con una… CUALQUIERA sacada de no se donde¡¡Pidiéndome que yo le diera mi consentimiento!!! Recuerdo que estuve tan enojada que no contesté sus llamadas por casi un mes, hasta que un día después de tanto tiempo pensando lo que haría, y cuando me llamó solo le dije un:

"Pásame a la mujer"

Con mis casi doce años de edad ya era alguien de pensamientos maduros, y ya no quedaba en mi eso de: "Niñita inocente" sabía como eran las cosas y le hablé a la mujer de las condiciones que le imponía para salir con mi padre, desde como tratarle en público (le aclaré que podría tomar su mano pero que no hiciera exhibiciones) hasta la forma de tener relaciones sexuales (Cosa que recuerdo le sorprendió mucho) aunque solo le dije que tuvieran algo de respeto por la memoria de mi madre y que no se atrevieran a hacerlo en la cama matrimonial que mi padre compartía con ella, ni que tampoco lo hicieran antes de que se casaran.

Si, lo sé… me comportaba como si yo fuera la madre o el padre y mi padre mi pequeña hijita "Inocente" y "No conocedora de ciertas cosas" pero debían comprender que estaba celosa por la razón de que él era el único hombre en el cual confiaba.

Me sentí más tranquila cuando ella encantada aceptó todas las condiciones y me prometió que las cumpliría todas sin excepción.

Debo admitir que me agradó aquella mujer, parecía ser muy educada, entusiasta y cariñosa, a los siguientes días cuando mi padre me llamaba me pasaba al teléfono a su "novia", hablaba con ella por que sinceramente me agradó. Y me sentía realmente feliz por que escuchaba que mi papá estaba alegre… hubo momentos que estuve sumamente celosa, pero me calmé cuando una noche el me dijo:

"Hija, estoy enamorado… pero no te preocupes nadie podrá ocupar el lugar que tienen tu y tu madre en mí, ese lugar pertenecerá a ustedes por siempre"

Esas palabras por parte de mi padre me conquistaron y sentí que yo misma estaba comenzando a apreciar a aquella mujer de nombre Naoko.

Llegó el día de conocerla… en el que mi padre iría a visitarme a Inglaterra. Justo el día de mi cumpleaños, 20 de Septiembre. Me vestí de una manera femenina (Cosa que solo haría en esta ocasión por que sinceramente odiaba vestirme con faldas o vestiditos) me coloqué una falda (O mejor dicho mi tía me obligó), suelta que me llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas color blanca con un dibujo "Kawai" (Como dice mi prima para referirse a algo bonito) de dos osos abrazados¡¡Odiaba la falda!! Para colmo me hizo poner una camisa rosada con mangas… ¡Rosada¡Cuándo yo no soporto el rosado! Era ajustada a mi delgada cintura y me hacía resaltar unos bultos en el pecho, si, tenía un poquito más que mi prima (Que para colmo tenía la misma camisa pero en color amarillo) y para completar la imagen de "Niña boba y femenina" mi tía me hizo dos colitas en la parte superior del cabello, mi cabello era corto y muy por encima de los hombros razón por la cual no pudo agarrarme las dos colitas como Pipi Lons Tokin (O como quiera que se llame la pelirroja esa) Cosa que agradecí…

"¡¡Por favor¿Cuántos años creen que cumplo¡¿8¡¡¡Para su información son 12!!!" me recuerdo que quise gritarle eso a los cuatro vientos, pero no podía por más que sea la exageración de mi tía por verme lucir "Femenina" no dejaba de ser mi tía.

Salí de la casa con aquella expresión de: "Odio todo lo que me rodea" y no mejoró nada cuando la vecina chismosa esa se acercó a mí, me apretó los cachetes y me dijo que lucía adorable… "Como una muñequita de trapo" concluyó sonando melosa. Pero antes de poderle dirigir mi peor mirada ya mi tía estaba frente a nosotras (Mi prima y yo) en el carro y tuvimos que subir…

Llegamos a las diez al aeropuerto según mi papá llegaría a esa hora, pero tuvimos que esperarlo hasta las 10:30. Yo me estaba impacientando cada vez más… conocería a la futura esposa de mi papá y la que por ende significaría que sería mi futura madrastra… me emocioné por que nunca en mi vida había tenido mamá y mi papá me dijo que podía hacer todo lo que no hice con mi verdadera mamá…

Salté de mi asiento cuando le vi aparecer… llevaba consigo un enorme peluche de un oso color azul cielo (Sabía que me gustaba ese color) con blanco, envuelto en un papel transparente con un enorme lazo… corrí a su encuentro emocionada, como casi nunca me comportaba con nadie solo con él, mi papá dejó el peluche en el suelo y arrodillándose me abrazo… duramos largo rato así en lo que el me dijo:

"Feliz cumpleaños, te ves hermosa" susurró… luego se alejó de mí, yo le miré por que sabía lo que vendría a continuación en ningún momento traté de buscar a Naoko, sabía que mi papá me la presentaría así que esperé paciente a que hablara "Hinata quiero presentarte a dos personas" las palabras no eran las que yo esperaba.

"¿Dos personas?" dije sin entender "pero pensé que era solo a Naoko", subí mi mirada curiosa cuando mi papá se puso de pie y se hizo a un lado, dejando a mi visión una mujer que no podía ser otra que Naoko… "Era realmente hermosa" fue lo primero que pensé… tenía un largo cabello amarillo y sedoso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos ojos azules, que parecían dos océanos profundos, el rostro perfilado y parecía muy terso… aunque ya se le veían los rasgos de mujer mayor, es decir de unos 30 años, su sonrisa con dientes muy parejos y blancos era de una joven llena de vida… además se veía que era una mujer muy elegante hasta en su modo de vestir, llevaba un vestido color azul que le llegaba algo por debajo de las rodillas y culminaba sus bellas piernas en unas zapatillas, pude notar el cariño y emoción en su mirada al verme, cosa que hizo que le sonriera, después de analizar de manera rápida a la mujer me di cuenta de que no estaba sola…

Mi sonrisa desapareció al ver que un niño (Podría decirse un poco mayor que yo… dos años ¿tal ves?) apareció al lado de ella… tenía el cabello en pinchos y muy amarillo, era muy parecido a Naoko a excepción de que en sus mejillas habían unas líneas muy extrañas que me llamó la atención y que le daba un toque travieso a su rostro y además de que este no parecía ansioso por conocerme en lo absoluto, es más su expresión era huraña y sus cejas estaban muy fruncidas al igual que su boca, sus brazos estaban cruzados y volvió su rostro cuando yo le vi… yo también fruncí el ceño… y le miré con enojo… ¿¡¡Un niño¿Qué demonios hacía un niño aquí?

"Hinata… ella es Naoko Uzumaki y él es su hijo Naruto…" aclaró su papá.

A… ese era su hijo… pensó repitiendo mentalmente las palabras que decía su padre sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Una vez que nos cacemos él será tu hermanastro" explicó su papá.

A… solo será mi hermanastro… pensó mentalmente Hinata sin dejar de fruncir el ceño pero no analizando sus pensamientos...

Luego su expresión se tornó como si algo muy agrio hubiera pasado por su garganta. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con cara de sorpresa lo que si sabía era que las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como si a su cerebro le costara diluirlo…

¿Hermanastro¿Casarse¿Ya habían puesto fecha para la boda¿¡¡HERMANASTRO!!?

Continuará…


	2. El final de una Bella boda

**Capi 2: El final de una bella Boda… **

"**Hyuga y Uzumaki… ¿una familia desde ahora?"**

Nota de la autora: este capi es bastante largo y puede que algunos le hallen algo aburrido, pero créanme es algo necesario para los próximos capis… a partir del 3er capi viene lo entretenido…

Supe que no me llevaría para nada bien con ese niño en cuanto vi que él mostraba una sonrisa burlona mientras me miraba de reojo, al parecer mi expresión le había parecido graciosa, cosa que me hizo mirarle serio de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y luego volvía a cerrar sus ojos huraño… lo cual ni siquiera me ofendió… pues yo tampoco tenía planes para tratarle. Y mucho menos tratarle bien.

El regreso a casa fue con un ambiente bastante incómodo, principalmente por que me tocó ir al lado del niño ese, crucé mis brazos fuertemente como niña caprichosa a la que no quisieron comprarme un juguete y volví mi rostro hacia el otro lado, para que él supiera que el desagrado era mutuo, tan solo tenerle cerca me hacía ponerme furiosa, enojarme, hervirme la sangre y la sangre se estaba empezando a acumular en mi cabeza, y supe que mi blanco rostro lo había hecho notar…

"¡Oh mira Hiashi! ¡Que lindo!" escuché que mi tía exclamó emocionada "Hinata está tan apenada de estar cerca del niño que mira ¡se ha sonrojado!"

Miré a mi tía con los ojos abiertos como platos como si ella hubiera sufrido una grave lesión en el cerebro.

¿O estaba loca, ciega o en verdad había sufrido esa lesión en el cerebro?... ¡¡¿Yo!!? ¡¡¿Sonrojarme ante este niño?!! ¿Qué parte era la que no entendía bien? ¿La expresión de antipatía en mi rostro que decía "Odio al niño que está mi lado" o la mirada de profundo y jurado odio?

Lo peor de todo tal vez fue dirigir mi mirada al chico ese a mi lado y ver que me había estado observando pero en cuanto yo le miré sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volvió su rostro hacia al otro lado…

¿¡El estúpido niño se lo habría creído!? No tenía la expresión más inteligente del mundo pero aún así… no podía ser tan idiota como para creer las palabras de mi tía… ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

"¿No es adorable? Él también se sonroja…" siguió hablando mi tía ante mi expresión de aturdimiento "Que me caiga un rayo si estos dos no se han gustado"

Pues que te caiga ahora… estuve apunto de decirle a mi tía, por que estaba furiosa por sus comentarios, pero mi papá fue más rápido y habló primero:

"¿Quién quiere helado?" gritó entusiasta desde el asiento de al frente. Él era el que conducía esta vez y para horror mío, mi tía era la que estaba frente a nosotros en el carro, al lado de mi prima, que parecía estar tratando de no reventar a carcajadas cuando mi tía hizo ese estúpido comentario.

Pero el dichoso rayo no llegó… ni en el carro, ni en la tienda, ni en ninguna parte…

La semana fue la más incómoda para mí… si pensaba que ese niño tenía cara de estúpido, y no me había equivocado, más infantil no podía ser… recuerdo que muchas veces grité su inútil nombre (Que no sabía para que lo tenía si no me hacía caso) cuando yo encontraba algo que me desagradaba en mi habitación… ¡¡El muy niñato se atrevía a violar mi espacio privado!! ¡¡MI habitación sin mi consentimiento!! Me hacía enojar como nadie… y no solo entraba si no que también me dejaba un "Regalito" (como decía él para justificar las babosadas que me llevaba) en el suelo, en la peinadora, y muchos veces en mi cama… de animales… principalmente ranas… muchas veces me hizo gritar al encontrarme una por mi habitación y no podía hacer más de perseguirle por toda la casa para darle "Su merecido", el muy imbécil era más rápido que yo, cosa que me enfurecía y nunca pude alcanzarlo…

No duraran que lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado y es que el niñato ese no podía molestar a nadie más excepto a mi, por Dios, él tenía casi dos años más que yo, ¿Por qué no se comportaba ya como el "ique" adolescente que era?… cuando yo me iba con mi papá para reclamarle lo que él me había hecho… (Por que me hizo muchas bromas) mi papá tan solo sonreía y me decía un:

"Es por que le agradas…"

M$ldita sea me importa un bledo que le agrade o que coñ pues a mí él no me agradaba y quería que se fuera a vivir a otra parte… pero mi papá completaba mi enojo al decir:

"¿Por qué no juegas con él?"

¿Jugar con él?... Jod/r… si lo que yo quería era que se fuera al otro lado del mundo y que no volviera a molestarme… pero noooo… se quedó toda esa semana conmigo y para colmo una habitación al lado de la mía…

Si quitamos todo lo referente a aquel hijo de p… digo, digo, no puedo insultar a mi futura madrastra ya que ella es un amor conmigo… y era con ella con la que yo me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y con mi papá que eran los únicos lugares en los que el niño ese no me molestaba… y su madre me trataba igual o podría decirse mucho mejor que mi tía… parecía querer conocer todos mis intereses, gustos al vestirme y de comida y luego yo me encontraba hablando con ella durante horas… (Me molestaba al darme cuenta que el hijo de ella estaba en la habitación y en esos momentos me quedaba callada y me rehusaba a hablar hasta que él no saliera) ella me decía siempre "Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a él" en un susurro cuando él se iba y yo volvía a mi estado animado "por que una vez que tu papá y yo nos casemos seremos familia" me agradaba el hecho de que Naoko pudiera ser mi familia pero su hijo NOOOO…

A la semana (Que para mí parecía ser eterna) regresamos a Japón… ahora íbamos seis en el avión ya que mi tía, mi prima y yo regresamos con ellos, ya que debíamos llevar a cabo la boda…

Salimos a comprar y escoger todo para la boda… los seis… después de escoger lo más sencillo: cintas de adorno para la decoración, comida, y el pastel… mi padre y mi futuro hermanastro, se fueron a escoger su ropa para la boda mientras que nosotras las chicas fuimos a buscar el vestido de boda… por primera vez en mi vida me había sentido como una niña totalmente femenina, y no me había desagradado, me encantó ver los vestidos de boda… eran hermosos verlos colgados en vitrinas y casi salté de emoción al ver como Naoko se probaba el vestido que ella había mandado a hacer… se veía preciosa, era realmente precioso aquel vestido…

Me dijo que también tenía algo para mi… y me mostró un hermoso vestido azul cielo con flecos que caían en la parte inferior y que brillaban, me gustó aquel vestido y me sorprendió al ella decirme que yo sería damita de honor, llevaría un ramo con rosas y por lo tanto tendría que ponerme aquel vestido también… al principio la sola imagen me horrorizó pero luego de pensarlo mucho y de que ella me dijera que sería parte de aquella ceremonia y verme al espejo con el vestido puesto… tras las exclamaciones de: "¡Que preciosa!" De mi tía y "¡Que Kawaiiiii!" de mi prima. Acepté con un asentimiento de mi cabeza pero luego mi pequeña sonrisa se transformó en desacuerdo cuando mi tía abrió de nuevo la boca:

"Naruto y Hinata se verán lindísimos juntos en la ceremonia"

Miré a Naoko con el ceño fruncido, y ella me aclaró que él sería mi "acompañante"… ¿Qué… QUE? ¿Tendría que estar en toda la boda sentada junto a él? Pero con tan solo ver su expresión suplicante opté por aceptar.

Cuando llegó el día de la boda… se veía bien ¿Qué digo? Se veía todo espléndido… todo muy bien decorado… (Hicieron la boda en el patio de mi casa en Japón que era bastante amplio)… y todo estaba listo, mi futura mamá en minutos se encontraba conmigo en la casa, parecía nerviosa y se comportaba como una adolescente que nunca hubiera tenido experiencia para nada en esto… y ella me dijo que eso pasaba cuando se estaba enamorado…

Yo simplemente no entendía estas palabras… pero recuerdo que pensé que no podría tener una mejor madrastra que ella.

Llegó el momento que debíamos salir… abrieron las puertas de entrada… y yo me puse frente a mi madre… primero salió una muchacha de cabello rosado, con la cual no había podido hablar antes y se tomó de la mano con uno de mis primos lejanos… luego salió otra muchacha que recuerdo se llamaba Ino… y que era prima de Naoko, se tomó de la mano con uno de sus primos, luego me tocó salir a mí… bajé las escalinatas que iban hacia el amplio patio decorado y vi que abajo me esperaba el hijo de Naoko… él me sonrió y yo tuve que forzar una sonrisa, aunque mi ceño se frunció un poco cuando tuve que tomar su brazo… debía admitir que se veía… ¿guapo?

"Hinata ¿que demonios te está pasando baka? ¿Pensar que él es guapo? ¿Cuándo me golpearon la cabeza para estar pensando babosadas?"

Pero el estar caminando con él, sin que él me estuviera haciendo bromitas me hizo sonrojar un poco… y creo que todo fue peor cuando los invitados comenzaron a tomar fotos sin parar.

Cuando llegamos a los puestos que nos correspondían volteé a ver a la novia…

Y al fin después de años sin siquiera planearlo yo me puse a pensar en un futuro… mientras Naoko se encaminaba hasta mi padre con aquel vestido brillando y su hermoso cabello cayendo cuales rizos dorados parecidos ser hechos con edras de oro, yo pensaba que algún día tendría que casarme… (Esa idea me había asqueado anteriormente por que aborrecía a todos los hombres), y ahora me encontraba imaginándome con un vestido blanco como el de Naoko luciéndolo así como ella ahora y con aquella sonrisa radiante de felicidad… luego pensé que si yo quería tener un hijo, por ley debía casarme, así que el matrimonio (Por más que me incomodara) era necesario… en esos momentos prometí que algún día me casaría, pero no sería por que yo estuviera enamorada, ni por que necesitaba a un hombre, si no por que lo utilizaría para tener una hija… hija… no hijo.

Me pasé casi toda la ceremonia pensando en ello, y sonreí cuando vi que mi papá y ahora madrastra se daban un beso… Habían cumplido la promesa (al menos en mi presencia) de no besarse en público y este era la primera vez cuando yo les veía… me imaginé a mi mamá en la misma posición que Naoko y no podía ser más feliz en esos momentos…

La ceremonia fue fantástica, conocí a algunas primas que no había conocido antes e hice amistad con una niña de mi misma edad de nombre Sákura, (Era la de cabello rosado) todo iba muy bien hasta que "mi querido hermanastro" me echó una taza con ponche encima… me enojé tanto, que me fui corriendo hasta mi casa… y sin casi darme cuenta comencé a llorar desconsoladamente en mi antigua habitación... Naoko fue a consolarme y me comenzó a decir palabras tranquilizadoras hasta tal punto de decirme que "Naruto no había querido hacer eso, fue un accidente" Si… claro… un accidente… así como todas las otras bromas que me jugaba… es que ¿Acaso el no caerme bien y querer estar alejada de él era motivo para que él me siguiera e hiciera la vida imposible? si yo no le caía bien, entonces bien por los dos, estábamos en las mismas, pero que no se me acercara…

Así se lo dije a Naoko mientras yo ocultaba mi rostro en la almohada, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando… el peinado que me habían hecho se me había arruinado por haber corrido hasta mi cuarto, al igual que mi hermoso vestido (El único que me había gustado en la vida) que había sido dañado por el ponche, me sorprendió lo que dijo ella.

"¿Sabes por que Naruto se comporta así?, por que le agradas"

No le contesté… ¿Yo agradarle? ¿Después de todo lo que me hacía…? Estaba enojada y en lo único que podía pensar era en posibles venganzas… Naoko me calentó agua en la bañera de mi cuarto de baño… me dijo que ya la fiesta iba a terminar y que si gustaba podría tomar un baño de agua tibia y luego dormir… me dio un beso en la frente de forma amorosa y salió de la habitación…

duré unos días más en Japón y a pesar de ser muy feliz junto con mi padre y Naoko me fui de nuevo a Inglaterra con mi tía… no deseaba estar cerca de Naruto, que extrañamente ahora no me hacía bromas si no que trataba de alejarse de mi. Me costó un mundo dejarlos. Y Naoko y mi padre ahora eran los que iban a visitarme… me sorprendió que Naruto no fuera a Japón con mis padres, y lo que Naoko me dijo… (Una vez que según ella yo lucía algo pensativa y triste) era que él había querido entrar a un colegio privado, donde se trataba de una forma muy estricta a los niños "problemas"… me sorprendió mucho aquello… ¿Qué Naruto Que? ¿Entrar él por su propia voluntad? Naoko me dijo que ella y mi padre le habían casi rogado que no se fuera pero que aún así él tomó esa decisión.

pasaron años y no volví a saber nada de Naruto… mi mamá Naoko me contaba cosas sobre él… pero hasta ella casi parecía no saber nada… igualmente no sabía por que me sentía tan triste al ver que ella no llegaba en la próxima visita con su hijo, mi hermanastro… pero luego del primer año me acostumbré… ya no pensaba en él y supe la razón por la que seguía pensando en él hasta ese momento y esa era "la venganza"… aún tenía latente el hecho de que él me hubiera bañado en ponche el día de la boda de mi papá… y muchas veces me encontré planeando dulces y maquiavélicas maneras de hacerle bromas… pero aún así nunca volvió… en los próximos tres años, no le volví a ver…

Cumplí mis quince años con mis padres y sin Naruto y el día que cumplí dieciséis años tampoco hice ninguna celebración… y no usé vestidos, mucho menos lo vi a él… y eso no me importó, casi hasta me había olvidado que tenía un hermanastro… la pasé extraordinariamente bien con mis padres. Mi mamá me dio un regalo… ¿Regalo de Naruto? Me sorprendí bastante ya que como dije no había sabido de él desde hace tiempo. Cuando le abrí me di cuenta que era un hermoso collar de plata (era algo extraño) parecía una placa con un dibujo de algo parecido a una caracola, me quedé maravillada primera vez que veía algo así, pero cuando leía la tarjeta mis sonrisa desapareció, decía:

"_No lo uses aún. Naruto" _

¿Pero que demonios era eso? ¿Una de sus bromas? ¿Me hacía un regalo para luego decirme que no lo usara…? miré el objeto con ceño fruncido y giré mi mirada orgullosa.

"¡Igual no iba a usarlo!" me dije caprichosa.

Pero luego le miré de reojo... era muy hermoso… me mordí el labio y lo cerré rápidamente furiosa por la nota esa… y con Naruto… Si no lo iba a usar ¡No me fuera dado nada entonces…!

Pasaron los días, mi madre y padre regresaron a Japón. Esa noche no me llamaron cosa que me extrañó un poco. Pensé que tal vez hubieran estado cansados. Al siguiente día muy de mañana recibí una llamada, fui entusiasmada a contestar por que de seguro se tratarían de mis padres, pero no eran ellos.

"Familia Hyuga…" contesté.

"¿Hinata?" no reconocí la voz que dijo mi nombre. Era un muchacho y la voz sonaba suave y quebrada.

"Si, soy yo… ¿quién es?" pregunté dudosa.

"Habla… Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki" no necesitaba que me dijera el apellido. Sabía quién era Naruto… fruncí el ceño y casi sin pensarlo comencé a insultarle.

"¿Me llamas para decirme que no use el collar?, bueno no iba a usarlo de todos modos, te lo mandé a decir con mamá…"

Todo se volvió silencioso… esperaba que él le contestara de la manera que lo hacía cuando era pequeño, pero no hubo respuesta…

"¿Naruto?" pregunté, pensando que tal vez hubiera colgado.

"No era sobre eso que quería hablarte" respondió tranquilamente aturdiéndome más aún. ¿Y los insultos? ¿Y las bromas? ¿Y la voz furiosa? Algo no andaba bien.

"¿Entonces para que me llamas?" pregunté ahora con la voz más suave. No hubo respuesta, me molesté un poco "¡Habla!" exigí.

"Mi mamá… tu… nuestros padres…" tartamudeaba y pude notar el temor en su voz "murieron ayer"

Mis ojos y boca se abrieron por la sorpresa. Sentí que la voz no me iba a salir…

-Hinata… ¿quién es? – preguntó la voz de mi tía lejana. Pero no me importó. No respondí. Naruto debía estar mintiendo… ¿sería una broma? ¿Pero como se atrevía a jugar una broma así?

"¿Co… como?" no supe como la voz salió de mis labios… y ahora lo único que importaba era lo que él me decía… ¡por favor que estuviera mintiendo!.

"El avión donde venían se estrelló…" explicaba lentamente. Yo simplemente no podía pensar bien "Hoy encontraron sus cuerpos"

Sentí como todas mis fuerzas se desvanecían… y mis piernas me temblaban, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, el teléfono se resbaló de mis manos y luego todo se volvió oscuro…

"¿Hinata?... ¿Hinata?" escuché la voz de Naruto sumamente lejana mezclado con los llamados de mi tía que había corrido a donde yo estaba.

Me había desmayado… cuando desperté, quería que me dijeran que eso que había pasado había sido una pesadilla, que Naruto nunca me había llamado. Y que mis padres estaban bien… pero cuando vi a mi alrededor, mi prima tenía rastros de que había estado llorando y mi tía no dejaba de sonarse la nariz, y parecía al borde del llanto cada vez que me miraba. Mi prima me dijo que ya habían comprado los boletos para irnos a Japón… que Naruto dijo que el entierro sería esa tarde… podríamos llegar a tiempo, si salíamos en esos momentos…

Duré todo el viaje en avión en lo que se creía un estado de shok… no podía si quiera llorar ni siquiera podía creer lo que había pasado, ayer había estado con mis padres y no podía ser cierto que ahora estuvieran muertos los dos… era tanta mi tristeza que por alguna razón podía notar tristeza en todas las cosas, hasta en las personas que me rodeaban, un hombre a mi lado de cabello plateado azulado, le noté una mirada triste, había estado leyendo un periódico y cuando lo dejó, me dolió un mundo cuando vi de reojo una noticia sobre el accidente de un avión… el mismo avión donde recordé que habían ido mis padres… así que si era cierto, esto me hizo llorar…

Llegamos a mi casa en Japón. al parecer justo a tiempo, nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa en mi casa, me quise vestir lo más hermosa posible, para darle a mis padres una despedida digna… me coloqué un vestido color negro… que mi madre me había comprado una vez para ir a cenar, sin mangas, decía que era muy elegante… recordé cuando le conocí, el día que mi padre le había llevado para Inglaterra por primera vez, cuando yo no soportaba los vestidos y faldas ahora ya me había acostumbrado, me cepillé el cabello dejándomelo suelto y solo me coloque una cinta de ceda negra a modo de cintillo… una gargantilla, que me lo había regalado mi padre y unas zapatillas que había sido otro regalo de mi madre… me coloqué unos guantes, recordando que mamá Naoko los utilizaba mucho, y aunque no me gustaran y me parecieran incómodos, deseaba complacerlos en la despedida, aunque supiera que no podían verme…

Me coloqué algo de colorete en las mejillas, tratando de ocultar un poco lo desaliñada que me veía… mis ojos grandes se mostraban más grises que de costumbre y tenían una fina línea roja por debajo de los ojos… polveé la nariz que estaba algo roja… salimos y nos encontramos con una limosina, nos llevó hasta el cementerio, donde ya estaban las urnas repleta de flores y rosas. Me di cuenta que iban a enterrarles al lado de donde había sido enterrada la tumba de mi verdadera madre…

Hablaron unas palabras al viento, que yo sinceramente no entendía… de parte del sacerdote… algunos amigos, al parecer cercanos de mis padres, comenzaron a decir lo bueno que eran y el buen matrimonio que llevaban llena de amor y entendimiento… yo no podía hacer más que ver sus tumbas... obligándome a no llorar, escuchando a las demás personas que sollozaban alrededor de mí… mis ojos se humedecieron… y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla… levanté mi mirada y noté como había una persona alejada de nosotros, un joven con un atuendo elegante todo negro, tenía el cabello amarillo, pero ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente de quién se tratara… estaba recostado en un árbol a solo unos metros, no veía a donde estaban las urnas, o no sabía ya que sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, tan solo parecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, lo observé por unos momentos y vi como volvía su rostro a donde yo estaba. Si me miraba no lo sé… volví una vez más mi mirada a la urna de mis padres y me quedé con la vista ida sin saber que hacer…

Todo se había vuelto tan ajeno a mi… que quise correr por todo aquello e irme de una ves por todas agotando mis energías… más lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos… pero me las limpie antes de que corrieran por mis mejillas, no quería lucir desarreglada, no para ustedes…

Después de lo que pareció ser algo muy rápido llegó la hora de irnos… todos se fueron dispersando y algunos me daban sus pésames… reconocí a algunos de ellos como los que habían estado en la boda de mi padre… pero casi no me di cuenta de que mi amiga Sákura me abrazó…

Todos se fueron alejando, sentían que debían dejarme sola… cuando casi todos se habían ido me acerqué a la tumba de mis padres, que ya estaban completamente selladas y me quedé largo tiempo contemplando sus fotos… me quité la cinta de ceda que llevaba en el cabello, y acercándome al arreglo floral (Una con el nombre de Hiashi y la otra con nombre de Naoko) y las amarré formando un lazo entre los dos… luego de hacer esto no me negué a llorar… lloré por lo injusto que había sido la vida… lloré por que mi padre había sido feliz con mi madrastra y le habían dado tan poco tiempo para que disfrutaran juntos, igual que mi verdadera madre…

después de pensar todo esto, me fui a la limosina donde mi tía y mi prima me esperaban pero les dije que quería estar sola… que yo sabía el camino a casa y que quería caminar por aquel cementerio… mi tía trató de negarse pero no pudo protestar por que ya yo me estaba alejando… caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta donde yo sabía había una pequeña colina al frente mío, y allí era a donde iba… por donde yo veía habían lápidas, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, cuando niña casi todos los domingos asistía a este cementerio a dejar flores a mi difunta madre… ahora lo haría pero sin mi padre y lo peor llevaría flores a tres personas que fueron importantes en mi vida…"

…Y aquí estaba paseando sin rumbo fijo, con el rojo sangre del atardecer cayendo sobre mi… dirigiéndome hacia la colina del cementerio… lugar que conocía ya que siempre había ido allí cada domingo y mi papá y yo, nos poníamos a conversar por la tranquilidad que despedía mientras observábamos el lugar donde descansaba mi madre…

Me quité las zapatillas ya que me incomodaban y caminé hasta la cima de la colina, no importándome lo carrasposo que resultaba ser la grama… sintiendo la suave brisa del otoño que era algo más fría dando a entender que el invierno ya se iba acercando… sin dejar a un lado las zapatillas me senté atrayendo las piernas a mi y me fijé en como habían comenzado a enterrar la tumba de mi padre… me quedé largo rato así. Observando…

-Que incómodo – susurró una voz a sus espaldas… Hinata se sobresaltó un poco y giró su rostro para ver al que había hablado. Se trataba del chico que había estado viendo todo desde la sombra de aquel árbol. La chica no respondió por que no le conocía… le ignoró y volvió a ver como ahora comenzaban a enterrar la tumba de su madrastra – Y ahora supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo…

El muchacho se sentó a su lado… Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle ese chico como si le conociera desde siempre…? Y además ¿Cómo se sentaba a su lado? ¿Se lo había permitido acaso?... iba a levantarse pensando que ese ya no era un lugar tranquilo pero entonces él volvió a hablar.

-Tanto tiempo y aún me miras con esos ojos de odio Hinata…

Hinata le miró sin comprender… entonces si le conocía… se fijó una vez más en su cabello a pinchos color amarillo y entonces fue como si sus ojos se abrieron al entendimiento. Ese muchacho era… Era Naruto…

El muchacho se quitó los lentes oscuros y dejó a la vista unos ojos azules, algo más claros que los de Naoko pero aún así con la misma forma que los de ella… mostraban una profunda tristeza y sus labios parecían tratar de formar una sonrisa que salió más bien como una mueca… no le respondí pero al no decir más nada supe que él ya se había dado cuenta de que yo le había reconocido.

-Ahora seremos tu y yo… - volvió a repetir con voz suave dejando a una Hinata sin comprender sus palabras, luego Naruto le miró cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una ligera sonrisa - ¿Se te olvida que seguimos siendo hermanastros? Ahora viviremos juntos…

Nota de la autora: Se que no fue muy interesante… pero tenía que hacer este capi. Ahora les prometo que vendrá lo divertido... estos dos conviviendo bajo un mismo techo. El próximo capi se llamará… **"mi hermanastro"**


	3. Mi Hermanastro

**Capítulo 2: MI hermanastro.**

"**No tienes mi sangre y aún así debo llamarte hermano"**

Se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento, pateaba una y otra vez el saco que había colocado para practicar, tratando de dejar al olvido sus pensamientos, ya había transcurrido cuatro días desde el entierro y nada había mejorado.

Le golpeó incansables veces, tratando de que el dolor en su pecho desapareciera remplazándole por el dolor de sus puños, pero el dolor físico no distraía al interno…

-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! – exclamó dando una última patada definitiva y enviando el saco hasta el otro lado del lugar, cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando rápida y entrecortadamente y apoyó sus manos en este, así estuvo por largo rato mientras la conversación… la única conversación que había tenido con ella salían a flote de nuevo y sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

…………………………………….

_-¿Y que te hace pensar que viviremos juntos?_

_Las palabras de la Hyuga le cayeron por sorpresa al Uzumaki, que levantó su mirada al escuchar aquellas, las primeras palabras de la chica. Se encontraban de camino a la casa, la calle estaba a oscuras y las luces de los faroles ya se habían encendido. Solo se escuchaban sus pasos unos atrás de otros mientras un incómodo silencio se había apoderado de la atmósfera, Naruto pasó sus manos tras su nuca (tal y como lo hacía cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos) mientras veía a Hinata caminar unos dos metros por adelante de él. Ella se había rehusado a hablar, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en el cementerio fue capas de dirigirle alguna palabra hasta ahora… _

_El rubio simplemente se quedó observándole impresionado por el comportamiento, hace apenas unos minutos habían estado contemplando la tumba de sus padres y ¿Aún… después de todo, tenía esa fuerza para contradecirle? ¿Para mostrarle odio?_

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Hinata? – fue lo único que pude decir tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Ella no había querido si quiera dirigirme la mirada desde que me reconoció y no podía negar que me sentía algo dolido por su actitud…_

_-Quiero saber ¿Qué te hace creer que viviremos juntos? – volvió a repetir volviendo algo su rostro – Por que yo no he aprobado nada ¿me escuchas?_

_No pude evitar fruncir el ceño… ¿Pero que se cree a estar haciendo esas respuestas? Acabamos de venir del funeral de nuestros padres… ¿Qué acaso se había olvidado? No era el momento de estar diciendo estupideces como esas._

_-Somos hermanos y por ende eres mi responsabilidad ahora… _

_Dijo Naruto bajando su mirada… ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa cuando de pronto escuchó que los pasos de Hinata se detuvieron él hizo lo mismo mirándole de nuevo interesado en ver la razón de que la chica se hubiera detenido. _

_-¿Qué soy tu que… perdona? _

_Sonó fría pero no le dio el rostro a él… Sin embargo Naruto podía ver perfectamente como sus manos se cerraban en fuertes puños como si la ira le consumiera. Pero aún así continuó hablando. Su voz temblaba un poco._

_-Déjame aclararte algo tu no tienes nada que ver conmigo ¿entiendes? No nos conocemos… hace años que no nos habíamos visto, ni siquiera tenemos el mismo lazo sanguíneo que nos uniría para ser familia… _

_-Hinata… - murmuró Naruto impresionado por sus palabras tan frías… _

_-Por esas razones tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo… _

_-¡¿Pero que diablos estás diciendo Hinata?! – Alzó su voz comenzando a enojarse – escúchame… que no nos hayamos visto desde hace años eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora estamos vinculados… _

_-¡¡¡Ahora no estamos vinculados NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!_

_Las palabras salieron casi a gritos de sus labios, se volvió por completo a él y le miró con furia contenida en sus ojos, tuvo que levantar su rostro ya que él era mucho más alto que ella… _

_-¡¡¡Nosotros no somos FAMILIA!!! _

_Naruto abrió más sus ojos sorprendido, se había quedado atónito, no sabiendo que decir… pronto comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvias y Hinata continuó hablando…_

_-Todo vínculo vivo se rompió junto con la muerte de MIS padres… _

_-¡¡NUESTROS padres!! – le interrumpió con furia - ¡¿O es que acaso se te olvida que Naoko era mi madre?!_

_-¡¡¡A ESO NO VA EL CASO!!! – respondió desesperada no sabiendo que más decir._

_-¡¡¡EN ESO SE VASA TODO EL CASO!!! – se acercó a ella y le tomó por los hombros – Escúchame Hinata… quieras o no yo soy tu hermano mayor ¿me escuchaste? Y por eso mi deber es protegerte… ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan testaruda? ¿Por qué me llevas la contraria? Deberíamos pasar por esto juntos, ambos sufrimos la misma pérdida ¿Por qué simplemente no quieres comprenderlo?_

_¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!!_

_Le había plantado una bofetada en la mejilla dejando al rubio totalmente atónito. Se quedaron largo rato así… la lluvia caía más aprisa… y lo único que hizo que el rubio reaccionara fue cuando escuchó los sollozos de Hinata. Volvió su mirada a ella que tenía la cabeza a gacha._

_-¿Hi-Hinata-kun? – logró decir en un susurro ahogado._

_-¡¡¡¡Déjame en PAZ!!!!_

_Gritó girándose y comenzando a correr por la calle, Naruto se quedó paralizado en aquel mismo lugar sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él mientras escuchaba como se alejaban los pasos junto a los sollozos de la chica… _

………………

-¿Otra vez entrenando Naruto-kun?

Una voz le sacó de sus recuerdos. Una joven de cabello castaño y largo ondulado se acercaba a donde él estaba llevaba una bandeja en sus manos.

-Laya-san - susurró Naruto cuando vio que se trataba de ella. Trató de ponerse en pie pero antes de que lo hiciera ya ella se había arrodillado a su lado.

-Te traje el desayuno – sonrió mientras le acercó la bandeja con el plato de comida y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

La castaña le miró en silencio por largo rato mientras el rubio comía la tortilla que ella había preparado.

-Esto está… delicioso… - exclamó al dar el primer bocado.

-Arigato – contestó con una sonrisa de felicidad ante esta simple exclamación.

Naruto no pudo evitar en fijar su vista hacia la ventana del salón, el cual daba una perfecta vista hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión con las ventanas cerradas y cortinas que evitaban ver dentro de este…

-Hina-chan no ha salido aún – habló Layane interpretando la mirada de Naruto. El cual frunció el ceño.

-Pues hoy va a tener que salir… - contestó decidido – quiera o no.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ya… días tal vez desde que llegó del cementerio, no había querido hablar con nadie, tan solo entró a su habitación y se echó a la cama, levantándose solamente para dar algún bocado de comida o ir al baño; el desayuno que le había llevado Layane aún seguía en la mesita al lado de su cama, no tenía apetito… a pesar de que su estómago rugiera, le daba nauseas al pensar en comer, se sentía tan deprimida al no escuchar más la vos de su padre ni de mamá Naoko, se sentía tan culpable al recordar que eso no hubiera pasado si se hubiera mudado hace años cuando ellos se lo pidieron, no hubieran viajado en aquel avión, y para más colmo estaba siendo tan injusta con el hijo de Naoko… Naruto no le caía bien, pero ese no era motivo para contestarle como lo hizo, él tan solo había estado preocupado por ella, pero es que ni siquiera ella misma entendía la razón por la cual trataba de esa forma al rubio… odiaba a los hombres, miró su mano mientras apretaba con fuerza las sábanas. Claro que los odiaba pero ella nunca los trataba así como a él, ella simplemente siempre los había ignorado… pero él…

TOC-TOC-TOC

Tocaban la puerta.

-¿quién? – pregunté sin muchos ánimos.

-Soy Naruto… ¿podrías abrir… por favor?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su voz…

-No – contesté - ¡lárgate!

-Pensé que dirías eso.

Acto siguiente escuché como giraba la perilla de la puerta y esta se abría… abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo habéis…? Cerré la puerta con seguro… - dije sin comprender la razón. A lo que él levantó un manojo de llaves.

-¿Se te olvida que yo poseo las llaves de la casa? Y además que he vivido aquí por casi cinco años… - contestó burlón sonriendo. Yo volví a fruncir mi ceño.

-¡Ju!... – hice una expresión de orgullo y me di vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda – para lo que me importa – contesté. Se que fui grosera, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Estaba en mi casa, en mi habitación y podía ser grosera con quién me diera la gana… hasta con él… me cubrí con la cobija hasta el mentón – Ahora ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? Quiero dormir…

-¡¡Has estado echada ahí desde hace tres días!! ¡¡Ya es hora de que te levantes de la cama!! – Naruto alzó su voz mientras le escuchaba ir hasta el otro lado de la habitación y quedaba en mi campo de visión.

-No quiero – contesté testaruda. Y cerré los ojos al momento que la brillante luz me llegó al rostro. Naruto había abierto las cortinas de mi habitación… tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de recobrar una visión algo borrosa…

-Pues quieras o no hoy vamos a salir…

Cuando por fin me acostumbré pude verlo a él… usaba una camisa manga larga a botones al frente, que le hacía lucir elegante color verde oscuro con unos pantalones holgados negros… tenía el cabello amarillo a pinchos (como siempre) y en sus mejillas resaltaban las líneas aquellas que le daban un toque travieso además sus ojos azules me miraban con el ceño fruncido… esos ojos de un azul profundo que me hicieron sonrojar.

"¡¡M/ldit$ se$!! ¿Por qué me sonrojé?" me cubrí con la cobija hasta la cabeza.

-¡No voy a salir ¿me escuchas?! – grité furiosa conmigo misma por haberme sonrojado ante semejante idiota.

………………………….

"Estaba más que testaruda" pensé frunciendo el ceño pero debía tranquilizarme tener paciencia con ella ya que se comportaba así por la pérdida de nuestros padres, así que obligándome a pensar en esto comencé a hablar en un tono más tranquilo.

-Saldremos a hablar con algunos abogados…

-¡No quiero! - me contestó por debajo de las cobijas que le cubrían.

-…Que nos van a explicar con respecto…

-¡No quiero!

-¡¡Al testamento de nuestros padres!! – una vena ya comenzaba a latir en mi cien y lo último lo dije con los dientes apretados ya harto de las insolencias de esa "beba". Pero no escuché ninguna otra protesta, parecía que ella estaba pensando lo que le acababa de decir. Lo que me hizo tranquilizarme un poco. Tal vez este recobrando un poco el juicio y acepte venir conmigo sin ninguna otra protesta…

-Que vaya mi tía… yo no iré.

La respuesta que me dio casi me hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, maldición eso no era lo que me esperaba, apreté fuerte mi mano derecha alzándole un poco.

-¡¡¡Vas a ir tu!!! – la paciencia llegó al límite, se encaminó a pasos firmes hasta la cama donde estaba ella y le arrebató de un jalón la cobija que le cubría.

-¡¡¡¿Pero que demonios…?!!! – gritó la peliazul que había quedado boca arriba en la cama y le miraba fijamente entre sorprendida y enojada.

Se quedó unos segundos viéndole, tenía una ropa para dormir shorts (No se si se escribe así) y camiseta con estampados de ositos color azul cielo que le quedaba adorable… el cabello largo algo desordenado cayendo sobre sus pechos, dándole un toque angelical… entre abrió su boca un poco no sabiendo que decir, aquella imagen le había distraído.

-¡¡¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo cabeza hueca?!!! – Hinata alzó su voz enojada – ¡¡¡Devuélveme la cobija y sal de mi habitación!!!

Las palabras de la Hyuga le hicieron salir del trance.

-¡¡¡Saldrás de la maldit$ cama, te metes a la maldit& bañera y te vistes por que vamos a salir!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿ENTENDISTE?!!!!

-¿Qué te crees BAKA? ¡¡Ya te dije que YO no pienso… ¡¡¡¡YIIIAHHHHHHHH!!!! ¿Qué HACES? ¡¡¡¡BAJAME!!!!

Naruto le había tomado en brazos y la lanzó sobre uno de sus hombros como si se tratara ella de un costal de papas sin nada de delicadeza. El rubio comenzó a caminar tranquilo haciendo caso omiso a los berrinches de la joven Hyuga que no dejaba de golpearle la espalda con sus puños y movía con desesperación sus pies tratando de zafarse del agarre de él.

-¿Qué TE CREES QUE SOY? ¡¡¡¡¡BAJAME YOU!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTED!!!!! ¿A dónde ME LLEVAS? ¡¡¡¡HENTAIIIIIII!!!!

"¿Perverted? ¿Hentai?" repetía mentalmente el rubio mientras varias venas se asomaban en su frente. No solo me insultaba en "Japonés" si no también en "Ingles"… (Hablan Ingles y japonés)

-¿A quién llamas pervertido eh? – preguntó bajándole. Hinata pareció calmarse, al darse cuenta que estaba en el baño - Yo saldré de la habitación… y quiero que estés lista para cuando regrese… ¿Me entendiste "beba"?

"¿Beba?" pensó la chica algo aturdida, recordando cuando estaban en Inglaterra que él le decía así "¡¿BEBA?!" volvió a repetirse mentalmente mientras una vena latía en su frente.

-¿A quién demonios llamas Beba BAKAYARO? (Cretino idiota)

-Pues… no veo aquí a más nadie que no seas tú B-E-B-A – dijo la última palabra muy lentamente haciéndole enojar más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras por último le daba unos "tiernos" y suaves golpecitos en la coronilla (tal y como lo haría cualquier hermano mayor)

-¡¡¡¡HUY!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Eres INSOPORTABLE!!!! Y quiero que entiendas algo… No me voy a bañar ahora por que No voy a salir contigo… ¡¡¡¡Y no puedes obligarme BAKA HENTAI!!! PERVETED!!!! CRETINOUS!!!! YOU ESTUPID!!!!

A cada insulto una nueva vena brotaba en la cien de Naruto.

"De nuevo le decía insultos en inglés y japonés…"

Más venas se asomaban en su frente… su cabeza estaba baja lo que hacía que sus ojos fueran tapados por su cabello y le dieran un toque más siniestro al joven lo que hacía que Hinata le viera con desconfianza…

-¿a sí? – el rubio fijó sus ojos en la chica, la cual pudo visualizar su sonrisa perversa.

"No estaría pensando…" pensó Hinata asustada "no irá a hacer…" abrió más sus blancos ojos con miedo.

-¡¡¡¡YIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

………………………………………

Corrió hasta el segundo piso que era de donde provenían los gritos y protestas de su sobrina, llegó hasta al frente de la puerta que daba hacia su habitación donde se encontró con su hija la cual miraba preocupada la puerta cerrada.

-Laya-chan – dijo respirando entrecortadamente fijando sus marrones ojos en la puerta - ¿Qué está pasando allí dentro?

-Pues… lo que pasa es que… Naruto-Kun…

¡¡¡NO… DEJA…ME!!!... - se escuchaban las protestas de Hinata dentro de la habitación acompañado con el sonido de recipientes cayendo al suelo.

PLAF. PRRRRA

-…Dijo que convencería a Hina-Chan a ir a la cita…

¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!!

PLAF. POF. PLOF

-…Así fuera a la fuerza – continuó hablando Layane mientras cerraba los ojos a cada objeto que se caía. Parecía que tuvieran una verdadera batalla allí dentro,

-Hinata… Naruto – la mujer comenzó a tocar la puerta en forma dudosa - ¿todo va bien?

AAAYYYHAAAAAA

PLAAF eso último se había escuchado como un chapuzón.

-¡¡¡Hinata!!!... – la mujer abrió la puerta rápidamente y vio a un Naruto todo empapado salir del cuarto de baño… - ¿Na… Naruto-Kun…?

El rubio se encontraba con la ropa mojada al igual que parte del cabello rubio, pero aún así tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y al dirigirse a ellas habló tranquilo.

-Buenos días Kurenai-sama. ¿Podría ayudar a Hinata a vestir? Yo iré… a cambiarme.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron bastante confundidas mientras veían al Uzumaki salir de la habitación. Luego como si de pronto despertaran del shok corrieron hasta el cuarto de baño quedando una vez más sin palabras. El lugar lucía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí… habían varios contenedores en el suelo con líquido esparcido, el papel de baño se encontraba esparcido en el suelo lleno donde habían grandes charcos de agua, y en la tina llena de agua, yacía Hinata Hyuga, con su ropa de dormir aún puesta y con el cabello azul mojado cayendo en su rostro… respiraba entrecortadamente. (Ya sabrán que esto lo hizo Naruto ¿ne?)

-¿Hina-Chan? – preguntó en un susurro Layane que se encontraba junto a su madre mirando el estado en el que había quedado su prima.

Al momento esta dio un puñetazo en el agua haciendo que más de este cayera fuera de la tina mientras subía su mirada furiosa.

-¡¡Maldit $ea!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR BAKAYAROOOOOOO!!!!!! ¡¡TE ODIO NARUTO UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Mientras al otro lado de aquella pared se encontraba el susodicho, escuchando los improperios, insultos y amenazas que le decía la Hyuga mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba más. De nuevo su habitación estaba al lado de la de ella. Eso le traía tan buenos recuerdos de cuando estaban en Inglaterra. Se quitó la camisa, se tendría que cambiar de atuendo ya que se había mojado por culpa de su "hermanita". Sonrió más ampliamente.

"Pero… no vas a negar que fue divertido" pensó mientras buscaba otra camisa en el armario, su mirada se nubló "Si no me equivoco, creo que te va a dar un infarto cuando te enteres lo que dice el testamento que dejó Hiashi-sama…" lanzó un suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujó nerviosa en su rostro "Esto es tan solo el comienzo beba… tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi… Hina-Chan"

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí. Ahora es cuando comienzan a convivir los dos "hermanos" ya se dieron cuenta de cual es la relación entre ellos… jijiji. Se quieren mucho -. Ahora les voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones:

Layane, es un personaje inventado por mí a mi propio estilo… jejeje.

Kurenai (la tía de Hinata), no creo que se hayan imaginado, ni siquiera que hayan tenido la remota idea de que la tía de Hina era ella, ya que Kurenai no es así de hiperactiva (o al menos no que yo haya visto) pero recuerden que al principio aclaré que algunos personajes no se van a comportar como se supone que deberían comportarse de acuerdo con el anime… así que esta personalidad también es invento mío XD además que ahora ella se apellida Hyuga.

Hinata, odia a Naruto… aunque no sabe si en verdad le odia… más adelante se explicará por que la chica Hyuga siente rencor hacia los hombres.

"Beba" es el término usado por Naruto (en esta historia) para referirse a ella como una bebé, ya saben por las diferencias de edad, es una forma que él usa para burlarse de ella y a esta Hinata, ya vieron que le molesta…

El próximo capi se llamará: **El testamento de Hiashi Hyuga.** (Tal vez piensen que Hiashi era muy joven como para dejar testamento, pero eso es solo algo que se explicará en el próximo capítulo)


	4. El testamento de Hiashi Hyuga

**CAPÍTULO 4: El testamento de Hiashi Hyuga. **

Notas de la autora: Perdón la demora… lo que pasa es que las clases me cayeron fuerte esta semana… pero al menos ya no tengo más evaluaciones por una semana y creo que podré escribir en este tiempo libre… espero que les agrade. Ah… y gracias por los lindos fics que me han enviado, espero no decepcionarles.

"**Esto debe tratarse de una broma… ¿yo? ¿Vivir contigo?"**

"Esto está mal… esto está mal… lo odio… cuanto lo odio… ¿Y por que demonios está sonriendo? Como me gustaría darle un golpe en esa maldit sonrisa que tiene. Y para colmo me pregunta todo sarcástico si estoy enojada… solté un bufido y me giré un poco. Por desgracia no puedo darle la espalda por que estoy montada en la parte de atrás del carro. Mi tía está conduciendo, en el asiento del acompañante va el baka de Naruto y en la parte trasera vamos mi prima Layane y yo. Lo peor es que el idiota ese de vez en cuando me dirige una mirada por el retrovisor. Osh… cuanto lo odio… si fuera por mí ya me estaría lanzando desde el auto en marcha, pero debo ir a saber el testamento de mi padre… no quería ir, ir a leer su testamento es una prueba más de que está muerto… ¡No quiero ir!"

-Hina-Chan… ¿estás bien? – preguntó mi prima en un susurro.

Me di cuenta que era por que una lágrima se había escapado de mis ojos. Le sonreí asintiendo. Y luego me di cuenta de que de nuevo Naruto me miraba volví a cruzarme de brazos y volví mi cara para no verlo. ¡¡¡Era tan insoportable!!!

……………………………….

Era divertido que me mirara con esos ojos, es que se los juro si las miradas mataran yo estaría diez metros bajo tierra… pero me importa un bledo, por suerte las miradas no matan, y estos pensamientos eran los que precisamente me hacían sonreírle y preguntarle si estaba enojada (aunque ya supiera la respuesta) pero por el simple hecho de verle volver el rostro luego de hacer algo muy parecido a un puchero era divertido mencionarle… ¿Por qué me odiará tanto? Desde que lo recuerdo a sido así:

"La primera vez que nos vimos. Admito que en esos momentos me encontraba de mal humor, no me agradaba la idea de que mi madre se casara con un sujeto que conoció un día mientras trabajaba… (mi madre era camarera en un restaurante) y pasábamos por un estado crítico, y nunca fuimos muy ricos que se dijera, es más siempre terminaba pagando las facturas cuando ya era el último aviso, pero aún así, éramos felices, nunca nos hizo falta nada… nada… pero entonces apareció él… Hiashi Hyuga… al principio no me caía bien… le veía arrogante, contando con todos esos millones. Un ricachón. Y fue casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando mi madre ya estaba saliendo con él…

Él nos sacaba a pasear (a ambos) y hacía todo lo posible por agradarme… me comenzaba a caer bien eso era hasta que me dijeran que iríamos a conocer a su hija en Inglaterra… ¿tenía una hija?... había mencionado algunas veces a una tal Hinata en mi presencia pero no le había prestado la más mínima atención a este detalle… así que tenía una hija… y menor que yo, lo peor del caso… lo primero que pensé era que yo no iba a estar cuidando a una mocosa y que no me dijeran que fuera amable con ella…

Ese fue mi pensamiento… llegué a Inglaterra con mi madre y con Hiashi. Me quedé tras de mi madre que me hizo de vez en cuando señas para que me acercara a ella… pero no lo hice hasta que tuve la visión de la que sería llamada mi hermanastra dentro de poco… me recordaba que Hiashi había dicho que era una niña muy linda, y me había entrado la curiosidad de saber como era…

Pero… mi primera impresión sobre ella fue: "Enana con cara de tonta…" y aunque su expresión era bastante angelical (Como la de persona que no rompe un plato) pensé que no era la gran cosa había visto niñas mas lindas que esa beba.

Por eso fue que cuando ella me miró volví mi rostro con rapidez, le ví de reojo y sonreí, la niña había hecho una expresión bastante graciosa parecía que estuviera en shok o algo cuando Hiashi mencionó que sería mi hermanastra… luego cuando me volvió a mirar me dirigió la mirada más fría que tenía.

¡Esa mirada!... me… me paralizó… me… me sorprendió… me… me ¿Asustó?

Si… me asustó. Estuve apunto de esconderme tras de mi madre, pero un hombre nunca haría algo tan vergonzoso ¿Cómo era posible que una niña… una beba como esa tuviera unos ojos tan fríos y llenos de odio? Huy… que miedo daba.

Cuando fuimos juntos en la parte trasera del carro, me tocó ir a su lado, se había cruzado de brazos y miraba por la ventana, simplemente me divirtió este acto tan infantil y reí entre dientes… solo salí de mis pensamientos cuando la tía de ella habló diciendo que ella se había sonrojado…

¿Sonrojado? Volví para mirarle esta vez con curiosidad… era verdad tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas pero aún así miraba a su tía totalmente sorprendida y con cara de miedo. Mirándole bien… y desde un cierto punto, esta beba se veía… ¿linda?

Pero de nuevo me miró y duramos unos segundos así, tenía unos ojos extraños, parecidos a los de Hiashi, dándome una extraña sensación de saber lo que uno piensa, que vieran dentro de su alma… y una nariz pequeña… y unos labios pequeños, carnosos y rosados entreabiertos… mientras su cabello azul caía sobre su rostro blanco como la nieve.

Y sin darme cuenta yo también me había sonrojado ante tan angelical rostro… cosa que hizo notar la señora Hyuga y me hizo poner más nervioso… volví mi rostro una vez más y así me quedé hasta que Hiashi nos llevó a comer helado…"

…Y de nuevo estábamos en el carro una vez más… después de cuatro años, pero esta vez cuando nos detuviéramos no sería para comprar helado, sino para saber del testamento de Hiashi-sama Hyuga. Ya yo tenía una cierta idea de que era lo que decía el dichoso testamento, ya Iruka-Kun me lo había hecho saber, al menos la parte que se trataba de nosotros y la cual le pedí que no dijera aún… ya que ella misma debía tomar esa decisión.

Me percaté de que ahora era ella la que me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor, y luego cuando le miré ella volvió su vista de inmediato a la ventana, ¿sería mi imaginación o Hinata se había sonrojado?

No tuve tiempo para detallar su rostro ya que el auto se detuvo y la voz de la señora Hyuga me sacó de los pensamientos:

-Bien… ya llegamos, es aquí ¿no Naruto?

Miré por la ventana una gran reja se alzaba frente a mi. Muy parecida a la de la mansión Hyuga. Solo que con otro apellido escrito en la reja…

"Familia Haruno"

-Si… es aquí – dije abriendo al momento la puerta del carro…

……………………………………

Hinata bajó casi al mismo momento que Naruto y dio una mirada rápida a la casa… fijándose luego en la placa con el apellido de la familia…

-Haruno… Haruno… ¿Por qué se me hace familiar? – susurró para si misma…

-¿Qué no recuerdas? – dijo la voz de Naruto extrañado. Hinata levantó la mirada orgullosa y le dio la espalda.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me digas nada así que no te entrometas…

"Que carácter" pensó Naruto frunciendo el ceño "bueno… era de esperarse que me contestara así, de todos modos aún está brava con lo que pasó en el baño" sonrió recordando.

Layane también se acercó al lado de su prima.

-¡¡¡Ya se Hina-chan…!!!! - dijo como si recordara algo muy importante.

Al menos hay alguien más inteligente que Hinata… pensó Naruto… Layane si recordaba que Haruno era…

-Lo vimos en noticias de la tv hace algunas semanas… ¿recuerdas? – dijo entendiendo - Haruno Iyukai el abogado famoso… ¿es a él a quién venimos a ver Naruto-Kun? – preguntó dirigiéndose al rubio que estaba con una gota en la frente.

"Hu… esta niña si que es astuta… yo pensé que solo iba a decir sobre la hija de Iyukai que es a la que ellas conocen"

-Ha… hai… es él – al momento Naruto se acercó al comunicador y dijo a este… - Eh… ¿Buenos días…? Deseamos hablar con Iyukai-sama…

-¿Tienen cita? – preguntó una voz tras el comunicador.

-Si… la familia Hyuga… soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-O por supuesto…

Las puertas al momento se abrieron y ellos se hicieron paso al interior del lugar… las puertas se cerraron mecánicamente tras de ellos. Llegaron hasta la casa y al momento alguien abrió la puerta… era un hombre de unos 50 años… cabello negro y ojos marrones que les miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡Hola Alfred!!! – saludó Naruto.

-Naruto-sama… - el susodicho inclinó un poco su cabeza y Hinata se dio cuenta que era la misma voz que había escuchado en el comunicador… además que se extrañó que hubiera alguien que tratara a Naruto con tanta cordialidad y respeto… "¿Desde cuando se le incluía el "sama" a Naruto?" el rubio se veía más que feliz por esa cordialidad y se rascaba la cabeza… - pasen por aquí por favor… - pidió el mayordomo mientras le guiaba dentro de la casa… que era bastante amplia a decir verdad… y con bellos objetos de adornos. Los guió al segundo piso y se detuvo en unas puertas dobles – Iyukai-sama los estaba esperando – tocó la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo una vos dentro de la oficina… abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar…

El lugar era bastante amplio con una ventana bastante grande con vista al patio… y el suelo alfombrado… las paredes llenas de libros, objetos de colección tal vez en estantes, muebles de cuero negro al otro lado del lugar frente a una chimenea apagada… y en el centro del lugar una gran mesa rectangular donde un hombre veía unos papeles y subía su vista a los recién llegados. A Hinata le pareció conocido… era cierto, él había estado en el entierro. Al momento el hombre se levantó.

-Naruto-kun – habló con toda confianza saludó luego fijó su vista en los otros que entraban y se fijó en kurenai – ¡¡Kurenai!! – dijo sobresaltándose y corriendo esta vez a donde estaba la mujer abrazándole quién también correspondió al abrazo del hombre…

-Iyukai… no has cambiado en todo este tiempo…

Layane y Hinata se miraron extrañados. Se hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Ah… chicas… él es Iyukai Haruno – presentó Kurenai volviéndose a su hija y a su sobrina – uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia…

Ah… así que eso era todo… se trataban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida por que en verdad eran amigos de toda la vida. Se miraron comprensivas a la vez que extrañadas, pero luego de presentarse cada uno tomaron asiento frente al escritorio del hombre… luego Kurenai y Iyukai comenzaron a hablar… y reír… y hablar… y sonreír… y hablar de nuevo…

Hinata y Layane ya estaban comenzando a cabecear... y Naruto ya se encontraba casi roncando.

La menor Hyuga se encontraba casi que dormida cuando sintió como algo caía sobre su hombro, al ver que era se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un Naruto dormido el cual se había caído de medio lado e ido a reposar su cabeza en el hombro de ella… Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido aunque luego una sonrisa maligna se le dibujó en su rostro… y con mala intención se levantó de de repente de forma brusca dejando a Naruto caer al suelo con un golpe duro al mismo tiempo que volteaba su silla y la silla donde segundos antes hacía estado Hinata, esto hizo sobresaltar a los presentes que de inmediato fijaron sus miradas en él…

-¡¡¡HAAAAY!!!!! – gritó un Naruto sorprendido que reaccionó cuando se dio de golpe en el suelo - ¿pero que mierd…? – dijo mirando a todos lados buscando al causante de todo eso… por que no se pudo caer por cuenta propia…

-¡¡¡Ups!!! ¿estabas dormido? – dijo Hinata viéndole como si se hubiera tratado de un accidente - ¡¡Lo siento!! En verdad no fue mi intención que te golpearas con el suelo… - su voz hubiera sido convincente si no tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro que no podía ser presenciado por Kurenai y Iyukai ya que Hinata se encontraba dándole la espalda a estos…

"ni ella misma se cree que fue un accidente… solo un idiota creería en sus palabras…" pensó Layane mirándole como si no tuviera remedio…

-¡¡Oh… que chica tan educada!! – exclamó el señor Haruno sonriendo. Layane casi se cae de su puesto… "¿En verdad es uno de los mejores abogados de Japón?" se preguntó.

-¡¡¿Educada?!!! ¡¡¡Pero si me acaba de tumbar a propósito del puesto!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Lo ve??!!!... ¡¡¡Su sonrisa dice que lo hizo a propósito!!!... – gritó señalándole con un dedo amenazador.

La muchacha puso su expresión más inocente…

-Es muy triste de tu parte que pienses eso Naruto-Kun… - dijo en un susurro bajando su mirada y sonrojándose un poco al hablar… pareciera que iba a llorar de un momento a otro.

"Es buena actuando" pensó Layane negando lentamente con su cabeza como si no tuviera remedio, Kurenai también conocía la actuación de su sobrina así que no se extrañó el único que parecía encantado era el señor Haruno.

-Debería darte vergüenza Naruto… pensar que una chica tan educada como ella haría algo así… - pero cuando Jirukai comenzó a darle las largas charlas de cómo debe comportarse un hombre mientras se acercaba a un Naruto bastante impresionado, Hinata sonrió y le sacó la lengua por encima del hombro del señor.

Naruto pareció en shock al ver este acto… "¿Estaba solo actuando?" se preguntó mentalmente impresionado mientras ignoraba la charla del abogado.

Layane se levantó dirigiéndose a su madre.

-Madre quiero ir al tocador… - dijo en un susurro cansándose de la conversación que tenían…

-Eh… si… está… lado derecho cruzando el pasillo – dijo sorprendiendo a layane… así que su mamá conocía aquella casa también.

Salió del lugar cuando un Naruto le contestaba de mala gana al señor Haruno y cerró la puerta siguiendo el pasillo que le había indicado su madre.

"Hinata, siempre hacía ese tipo de actuación con las profesoras y la directora de nuestro colegio… (Suspiró)… ¿Por qué no habrán leído aún el testamento?"

Recordó que el señor Haruno dijo a un principio que faltaban algunas personas para poder leer el testamente… todos se habían quedado sorprendidos ante esto… ¿Algunas personas? ¿Quiénes?, aún seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando volvía a la oficina del abogado… "Esto es realmente ridículo… Hinata y Naruto deberían llevarse bien… igual… se parecen mucho…"

Cuando pasaba por al lado de las escaleras que iban al primer piso y por ende a la puerta de entrada se detuvo un momento... Alfred se encontraba abriendo la puerta… habían llegado algunas personas y estaban conversando…

-¿Ya llegaron? – preguntó una voz masculina y desconocida…

Layane se quedó observando a las dos personas que habían entrado, un hombre que le hizo sorprenderse al verlo hasta quedarse sin habla… ¿pero como…? ¿Cómo era posible…? Luego fijó sus ojos en el acompañante… un chico de unos 19 años de edad, que le hizo abrir la boca, se acordaba de él, claro que se acordaba de ellos… él era… ellos eran…

…………………….

-¡¡¡Pero lee de una maldita vez el documento!!! – gritó Naruto ya con varias venas latiendo en su frente.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo… quiero leer el testamento de mi padre ¡y quiero leerlo ya! - apoyó Hinata sin siquiera mirar a Naruto.

-Faltan presentes…

-Se lo lees después – interrumpió Kurenai – es más importante el saber sobre nosotros…

-Bien… bien… - contestó el hombre caminando hasta su escritorio resignado tomó los papeles que había estado leyendo anteriormente cuando llegaron y comenzó a ponerlos en orden… - leeré la parte que incumbe a Hinata si eso quieren…

-Hai… - dijeron al unísono.

-"A mi querida hija Hinata le dejaré todas mis acciones de la empresa Souke…"

"¿souke?" Hinata le miró impresionada abriendo más sus ojos blancos… "la… la empresa de mi padre"

"parece que se sorprendió…" pensó Naruto mirándole de reojo "ahora es que te vas a impresionar más y estoy seguro que vas a armar un escándalo"

-"Pero todo mi capital en esta empresa será trasladada a mi hija bajo una única condición…"

La puerta del lugar se abrió y por ella entró Layane… bastante sorprendida por lo que había visto… subió su mirada, todos se habían detenido para volver a verla, pero ella tomó en silencio el puesto al lado de Hinata, quién se dio cuenta en seguida que pasaba algo malo.

-¿estás bien Layane? – preguntó en un susurro – te ves algo roja ¿sabías?

La muchacha que parecía acabar de reaccionar levantó su mirada y al darse cuenta que le miraban sonrió un poco…

-Estoy bien… Gomen ne… Pueden continuar por favor… - dijo aunque Hinata le siguió mirando con desconfianza…

"¿le habrá pasado algo?" aún se preguntaba, pero estos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del abogado.

-"Pero todo mi capital en esta empresa será trasladada a mi hija bajo una única condición…"

"¿condición?" pensaron mentalmente Hinata y kurenai a la vez. Layane aún estaba fuera de sí.

-"…mi Hija Hinata Hyuga deberá contraer…"

Pero una vez más la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Alfred…

-Señor… - dijo – los señores Hyuga han llegado ya…

"¿Señores Hyuga?" repitieron Naruto, Hinata y Kurenai mentalmente mientras se volvían de forma casi brusca al escuchar tales palabras. La única que no se movió fue Layane quién permanecía en la misma posición, pero esta vez se sonrojó un poco más bajando su mirada apenada por algo.

Hinata volvió su mirada rápidamente a los recién llegado, primero entró un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro, ojos blancos (como los de Hinata) y vestimenta formal color azul marino, con la expresión seria de un hombre de negocios… Naruto abrió sus ojos al máximo totalmente impresionado con tal visión…

-¿Hi…Hiashi-sama? – jadeó en una voz no tan alta pero que se escuchó perfectamente en el salón. El hombre antes mencionado le miró al escuchar tal expresión pero no respondió amable (como lo haría el verdadero Hiashi) al llamado, al contrario frunció su ceño. No… no podía ser él… Hiashi estaba muerto… vio a Hinata para ver su expresión y parecía un poco sorprendida pero tanto como para tratarse de su padre… no… no era él… sin embargo la boca de la chica se abrió un poco…

-Nii…chan – dijo en un susurro.

-¿nii-chan? – repitió en un susurro inaudible Naruto quién volvió su vista al que acababa de entrar un chico de unos 19 años… cabello largo marrón oscuro y ojos blancos… muy parecido al hombre a su lado… tenía hasta la misma expresión seria que el otro… "¿niichan?" volvió a repetirse mentalmente con expresión de sorpresa…

Notas finales: Bueno… ¡¡¡gracias por leer!!! Espero que les haya agradado el capi. Si… les dejé en suspenso y no dije mucho con respecto a lo que dice el testamento, pero así querrán leer el próximo capi ¿Ne?... jijiji. Perdonen el retraso, tal vez el otro lo saco este fin de semana.


	5. Hizashi Hyuga

**Capítulo 5: Hizashi Hyuga. **

"**La condición para poder hacerme cargo de la empresa es… ¡¡¡No!!!" **

Nota de la autora: Bueno… gracias a todos los que se han tomado las molestias en pedirme que continúe el fic… perdón por dejarles en incógnitas. Pero es que eso lo hace mas interesante. Jijijij. (Inner: ¿Tu eres el lado malvado ¿verdad?)

¬¬… eso lo dejaremos en incógnita también (Inner: Si… es el malvado) ¬¬. Bueno… ahora continuemos con la historia. Sorry por el retraso!!!.

-¿Niichan? – volvió a repetir Hinata sin evitar pararse del asiento. Al igual que kurenai la cual lucía tan sorprendida como su sobrina.

"¿Pero a que se refiere con Nii-chan?" se preguntaba el joven de ojos azules sin apartar la mirada de Hinata.

-Hizashi-sama – el señor Haruno fue el primero en dirigirle la palabra – cuanto tiempo sin verle… – inclinó su cabeza a forma de respeto, lo que hizo que el susodicho sonriera.

-Si… tanto tiempo Haruno y… tanto tiempo sin verte Kurenai – habló el hombre parecido a Hiashi-sama. Naruto volvió a verlo pero esta vez extrañado. La voz de este hombre era algo más grave que la del verdadero Hiashi y además se llamaba Hizashi. Ya… va… eso significa que… este hombre debía ser…

-¿Y no van a saludar a su tío? – preguntó al azar el sujeto al momento. Layane se levantó de su asiento y se volvió a ellos aún con la cabeza agacha y respondió en una voz casi inaudible…

-Ohayo o gozaimasu Ojisan…

Luego el hombre fijó su vista en Hinata que también dijo lo mismo solo que sin menos formalidad ya que se inmutó a decir un:

-Ohayo Ojisan…

"Ojisan… así que el era el hermano de Hiashi…" pensó Naruto claramente impresionado, le habían dicho que Hiashi tenía un hermano idéntico pero nunca se imaginaba que fueran tan iguales en apariencia. Sintió los ojos del hombre en él… era igual que Hiashi-sama solo que este se veía sumamente estricto y no tenía para nada aquella sonrisa amable. ¿pero… que demonios hacía el hermano de Hiashi ahí?... nadie le había dicho que le hubieran dejado algo a él… ¿o si?

-Saluda a tu tía y primas Neji – ordenó sin apartar su vista de Naruto, el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Ohayo o gozaimasu… - inclinó su cabeza rápidamente para volverla a levantar y fijarles en cada una de las mujeres mientras le nombraba – Oba-sama… Hinata-sama… Layane-sama…

La última mencionada sintió un cierto escalofrío al joven mencionar su nombre y no pudo evitar levantar su vista para fijarse en él, por unos momentos sus ojos se cruzaron pero esta volvió a bajar su mirada con las mejillas algo sonrojadas… Naruto pareció haber sido el único que callo en cuenta de este detalle ya que las otras dos mujeres solo tenían ojos para los recién llegados.

-Espero que no hayan empezado sin mi – dijo Hizashi acercándose a donde estaban los asientos que le había alcanzado el mayordomo mientras ellos se daban el "conmovedor" saludo de buenos días…

-Llegó justo a tiempo hizashi-sama no hemos dicho la parte más importante así que podemos leer todo el testamento aprovechando que ahora están todos presentes… - aclaró Haruno mientras volvía a tomar asiento y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la lectura del testamento. Todos tomaron asiento, aunque ahora el ambiente era algo tenso.

-"Última voluntad de Hiashi Hyuga…" (Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar)

"Yo Hiashi Hyuga, actualmente inversionista y miembro mayorista de la empresa Souke dejo este testamento con la esperanza de hacer cumplir mi última voluntad, me gustaría que al ser leído se encuentre mi familia presente…

Quiero que todas mis pertenencias (que haya en la casa) y las de mi esposa queden en manos de mi hermana Kurenai Hyuga… Quién confío que se encargará en distribuir las piezas de este lugar en partes iguales entre mi Hija Hinata Hyuga y a la persona que aprecio como a un hijo propio Naruto Uzumaki…"

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida... "¿tendría que compartir las pertenencias de sus padres con Naruto?" quiso protestar pero no le dio tiempo ya que Haruno continuaba leyendo el testamento.

-"A mi querida hija Hinata le dejaré todas mis acciones de la empresa Souke…"

"ahí era donde había quedado" pensó Hinata.

-"Pero todo mi capital en esta empresa será trasladada a mi hija bajo una única condición…"

"¿Pero cual es la condición?" quiso preguntar cuando el hombre se detuvo un momento y todos parecieron respirar en el mismo momento, esperando cual era la condición expuesta.

"Mi Hija Hinata Hyuga deberá contraer matrimonio para poder hacerse cargo de la empresa…"

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!

Como se esperaba el grito de Hinata no se hizo esperar ya que apenas escuchó la palabra matrimonio se había levantado de su asiento de un salto con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿A que se refiere con lo de "Contraer matrimonio"? – parecía que Layane hubiera reaccionado al escuchar la protesta de su prima ya que también había protestado al momento.

-Que Hinata-sama deberá casarse para poder hacerse cargo de la empresa Souke – aclaró el hombre sin comprender.

-No… ¡¡Debe estar bromeando!! ¿No dice eso ¿verdad? – preguntó Hinata con un hilillo de voz. Pero el hombre negó con la cabeza…

-Esa es la condición expuesta…

Hinata le miró horrorizada... y luego dirigió una mirada de auxilio a su tía que también parecía estar en shock…

-Pe…pero eso debe ser una equivocación… digo…- reaccionó su tía yendo al rescate de su sobrina - Hinata tiene tan solo 16 años… y es imposible que…

-La edad permitida a una mujer para casarse es de 16 años y si tiene la aprobación de los padres… - contestó el abogado y entrelazó sus manos en su nuca de manera pensativa – Verán… Hiashi-sama al escribir este testamento hace unos meses cuando yo se lo aconsejé… ¿Cómo explicarlo? no esperaba morir pronto… pensó que cuando muriera al menos su hija sería mayor de edad y se haría cargo por cuenta propia de la empresa sin necesidad de contraer matrimonio…

-Pues… de algo estoy segura… ¡¡¡YO NO VOY A CASARME POR DIRIGIR UNA ESTUPIDA EMPRESA!!!...

Se escuchó un carraspeo ante esto y todos dirigieron su mirada ha Hizashi que se había mantenido escuchando la conversación sin decir palabra alguna hasta ahora.

-Entonces estará todo más que resuelto – habló con voz con un toque complacido – según la familia Hyuga una vez que el primogénito de la rama mayor del árbol Genealógico no pueda cumplir sus actividades será transmitida las utilidades y responsabilidades al segundo miembro de la rama mayor, en este caso… a mí…

Naruto miró al señor Haruno buscando una muestra de que si lo que acababa de decir era real…

-Cierto… si la señorita Hinata rechaza las utilidades de la empresa será trasladada al segundo hermano Hyuga… el señor Hizashi Hyuga…

"Así que se trataba de eso" pensó Naruto desconfiado mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre que sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Pero… no podrían esperar a que Hinata tuviera una edad mayor? – preguntó Kurenai buscando una salida.

-¿Y hasta entonces quién se haría cargo de la empresa Souke Kurenai? – Hizashi le quitó las palabras de la boca al abogado quién se inmutó a asentir. Kurenai tuvo que morderse el labio.

-Kurenai se podría hacer cargo ¿no? – el que habló fue Naruto dando una opción – ella también forma parte de la rama principal de su árbol… al tratarse de su hermana ¿verdad? Con el consentimiento de Hinata ella podría…

-No se aceptaría… - interrumpió Hizashi - ¿verdad Kurenai?

-¿Por qué no se aceptaría? Yo estoy de acuerdo – interrumpió Hinata.

-No… no podrá ser – aceptó Kurenai…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Hinata indignada "¿Por qué estarían dispuestos a poner peros?"

-Por que las reglas de la familia Hyuga dice – explicó Hizashi - que solo una persona que posea verdadera sangre Hyuga del inversionista mayoritario es decir nuestro padre podrá hacerse cargo de las utilidades Hyuga…

-No entiendo… ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó de nueva cuenta Hinata sin comprender… Layane tenía la boca abierta sorprendida… ella si había entendido lo que significaba era que…

-Yo no soy hija legítima del padre de Hizashi y Hiashi – dijo Kurenai tranquilamente mirando con desagrado a Hizashi y haciendo que al mismo momento Layane, Hinata y Naruto aguantaran la respiración – Ugare Hyuga (nombre del padre de Hiashi y Hizashi inventado por mi) me adoptó cuando era pequeña… y me dio su apellido, más no tengo vínculos sanguíneos con él… lo que no me permite hacerme cargo de las utilidades de los Hyuga…

Hinata y Layane bajaron sus miradas… eran algo que no sabían… duró largo rato el silencio hasta que fue Hinata la que habló.

-Yo no quiero casarme… si esa es la única condición que me impone no la voy a cumplir así que creo que deberíamos dejarlo en manos de Oji…

-¡¡¡NO!!!... ¡¡¡Hinata va a hacerse cargo de la empresa!!! – le interrumpió Naruto antes de que terminara la frase…

Hinata se le quedó viendo con cara de "¿Nani?"

-¿Qué crees que dices Baka? – preguntó mirándole con enojo.

-Que tu vas a hacerte cargo de la empresa… - continuó hablando…

-¿Cómo que…?... ¡¡¡yo soy la que decidido aquí… y digo si me hago cargo o no…!!!

-Dije que te harás cargo, ¡¡y haces lo que te digo!! – le dijo levantándose y mirándole como diciendo "¿me haces caso o me haces caso?"

-¡¡¡¿Y quién te crees tú para tomar decisiones por mí?!!! – alzó su voz. Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados ante esta pelea.

Neji frunció su ceño ante este acto… "¿Qué se cree al hablarle así a Hinata-sama?"

-Mi querida sobrina tiene razón… ella toma sus propias decisiones y ni siquiera te has presentado para venir a inmiscuirte en conversaciones ajenas… - habló Hizashi con voz fría y frunciendo su ceño. Naruto sonrió.

-Yo soy NARUTO UZUMAKI – exclamó con cara de atusuficiencia – Miembro importante de la organización Souke y podría decirse que la mano derecha de Hiashi-sama, futuro líder hokague… y ahora el que se va a hacer cargo de su pequeña hermanastra Hinata Hyuga por órdenes mismas de Hiashi-sama!!! ¡¡Jeje!!! – esto lo término con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios mientras todos los demás le miraban como si un yunque les hubiera caído a cada uno.

"¿De donde le salió eso de la mano derecha?" se preguntó Hinata aturdida "Y además eso de ¿Hokague? Y… dijo que se haría cargo de mi…?" sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de furia y su cara se tornó molesta.

-¡¡¿De donde sacaste todas esas estupideces baka?!! – Hinata alzó su voz enojada - ¡¡¡¿¿De donde sacaste que te harías cargo de mi??!!! ¡¡¡TE PEGASTE EN LA CABEZA!!!???

-A decir verdad… Hinata-sama… - habló Haruno fijando su vista en la testamento – aún no he terminado de leer el testamento…

"Quiero que Naruto Uzumaki, se haga cargo de mi hija Hinata Hyuga… tengo total confianza en Naruto y estoy seguro que él sabrá enseñarle todo lo necesario para convertirse en una buena hokague de la empresa. Además que podrán tener tiempo para interactuar juntos y llevarse como una buena familia, Naruto, pongo a mi hija en tus manos confío total y plenamente en ti de que tomarás las decisiones correctas. si en tal caso Naruto llegase a faltar dejo todo en manos de mi hermana Kurenai. Si mi hija no desea hacerse cargo de la empresa entonces se tomará cartas en el asunto siguiendo las regla Hyuga pero me gustaría que antes de llegar a las reglas Hyuga, se dedicara a pensar un poco y que no tomara decisiones apresuradas, te amo hija y se que tomarás las decisiones correctas para el bien de todos… a mi hermano Hizashi Hyuga le deseo toda la suerte con su empresa Bouke, y quiero entregarle mis pocas inversiones en dicha empresa diciéndole que ya es totalmente suya, pidiéndole que por favor colabore con su empresa hermana Souke…

Ya sabidas mi última voluntad y con la esperanza de que se cumplan mis palabras no me queda nada más que decir que Sayo o nara.

Hiashi Hyuga"

-jejeje… - Naruto se rascó la cabeza de forma inocente. Mientras los demás (incluyendo Hizashi y Neji) se habían quedado totalmente sorprendidos… - eh… ¿están bien? – preguntó en un susurro.

-XX O///O esto no puede ser… - susurró Hinata sintiéndose enferma sentía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro… miró a Naruto que sonreía de forma nerviosa ante las miradas de los presentes y sintió miedo "Mi papá me dejó en manos de Naruto, es decir que él será mi representante… ¿En que universo alterno he caído? ¿Tendré que vivir con él acaso? ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! Y por si fuera poco… ¡¡¡¡Vo… voy a tener que CASARME con alguien!!!???

-¡¡¡HINATA!!!

Por segunda vez todo se volvió oscuro…

Notas finales: No se si les abra parecido interesante o no… ya con este capi, saben por donde va la cosa... no digo cual es el prometido de Hinata… solo que tendrá que casarse con alguien, puede que ya lo tengan pensado o puede que ella pueda escogerlo por su cuenta… esa es la otra incógnita… ahora en el próximo capi, se verán más de las interacciones directas entre Naruto y Hinata… Sayo!!! Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí, si les da tiempo me dicen que les pareció…!!! Los Quero mucho!!!


	6. Comienza la guerra

**Capítulo 6: ¡¡Comienza la guerra!!**

Notas del capi: En este capi titulado "Comienza la guerra" es cuando va a empezar la verdadera convivencia entre estos dos. Jejeje. Va dedicado a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y además comentar… los Quero mucho!!

"**Kami-sama… ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer esto?" **

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?" sentía su cuerpo bastante agotado la verdad y le estaba costando abrir sus ojos, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación… "¿Cómo llegue aquí?" miró a su alrededor buscando alguna pista de lo que había pasado. Pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar… se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza que le dolía un poco.

-A ver… a ver… - decía para si misma tratando de recordar – fuimos a ver el testamento de mi padre… y el testamento decía que yo me quedaba con la empresa Souke solo si… ¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!!

Ya recordaba eso había sido una pesadilla… atrajo las piernas a su cuerpo abrazándolas como si se tratara de un niña pequeña asustada mientras se repetía una y otra vez que eso había sido una pesadilla… y que Naruto no era su tutor… Naruto no podía ser su tutor… ¿Verdad? "¡¡¡Que alguien me diga que él no es mi tutor!!!"

Pero la puerta se abrió y el causante de sus angustias se hizo paso a dentro de la habitación.

-¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡¡Hasta que despertaste!! – dijo como si se trataran de los mejores amigos del mundo… Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido y se fijó en la bandeja con comida que llevaba él. Pero no le dijo nada solo se dedico a mirarle feo.

Naruto sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Te desmayaste cuando terminaron de leer el testamento…

Hinata le miraba de forma fría haciéndole creer como si no le interesara escucharle.

-Te trajimos a la casa… pensamos que fue por el shock emocional que debiste haber sufrido… además que no has comido bien en los últimos días…

Sin palabras… la Hyuga le dirigía su mirada más matadora.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas hablarme? – preguntó por preguntar, ya que ya conocía perfectamente la respuesta - ¿Cuánto apuestas a que te hago hablar beba? – dijo acercándose más a la cama y agachándose mientras afincaba sus brazos en su cama… haciendo que ella quedara un poco más alto que él…

Hinata lo único que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos y dirigir su mirada al otro lado como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba brava.

……………….

Naruto entró al cuarto de Hinata preguntándose si ya esta se había despertado, ya que si no lo estaba tendría que despertarle para que comiera… se imaginaba que la chica estaría de mal humor todo el día… y que se comportaría de la forma más infantil a modo de protesta por lo que decía el testamento. No se equivocó en cuanto entró se fijó en que ella se encontraba abrazando sus piernas y cuando le miró lo hizo de la forma más fría que tenía…

Ya se había acordado del testamento y ya le odiaba… bueno… aunque en la parte del odio que sentía ella por él, Naruto ya estaba más que acostumbrado así que no se preocupó por ello y entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa y le saludó de forma amable dejando la comida al lado de la mesita de la cama…

Trataba de hablarle amablemente pero lo único que hacía ella era mirarle de mala gana… con que no quería hablarle ¿eh?... ya esperaba una reacción de esa forma, Hinata era una chica bastante infantil cuando se lo proponía… "¿Por qué demonios Hiashi me dejó a cargo de estaba beba-infantil? Cierto ya recuerdo… yo se lo pedí ¬¬ (Creo que estaba tomando sake cuando lo hice)" se resignó, ¿Qué mas daba? debía acostumbrarse a la beba… el primer paso ahora sería hacerle hablar… sonrió… si quería comportarse como una niña… como una niña la iba a tratar, total… él nunca retrocedía ante un reto…

-Bien… si no quieres hablarme está bien… - habló como si no le importara lo que decía - pero supongo que no quieres saber con respecto al testamento y como quedaron las cosas… - ¡¡Bingo!! Había logrado atraer su atención. Hinata no pudo ocultar su mirada de curiosidad – mmm… pero bueno… esperaré para cuando venga tu prometido a la casa y él de seguro que te hace hablar…

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – gritó enojada no pudiendo creer lo que decía "¿Tenía un prometido ya?" - ¡¡¡¡Serás un….!!!!

-¿Viste que te hice hablar? - le cortó divertido antes de que comenzara a decir las maldiciones que se sabía.

-Idiota… - susurró de mal humor. "¿era una broma nada mas? Por favor Dios que fuera una broma nada más"

-Después hablaremos de ese asunto así que por ahora tendrás que comer…

No quería obedecerle en nada… pero le acercó la bandeja y se la colocó en las piernas…. Y debía admitir que en verdad tenía hambre. Después de debatirse entre el no comer ser orgullosa y morir de hambre… o comer, ser orgullosa después y no morir de hambre… se decidió por la segunda opción, agarró el tazón con arroz, tomó los palillos agarró un poco iba a metérselo a la boca pero…

-Espero te guste lo hice yo mismo…

Dejó los palillos de nuevo en la bandeja y la apartó sin probar bocado.

-Se me quitó el apetito – dijo orgullosa… "una cosa era comer algo preparado por su tía y otra muy diferente preparado de él, de seguro y le caía mal la comida"

Se rascó la cabeza en forma pensativa "¿Por qué sabía que iba a hacer eso?" se puso a pensar "¿¡¡Que como que me estoy volviendo adivino?!!" se dijo mentalmente con aire de autosuficiencia.

Hinata le miraba extrañada mientras este hacía expresiones extrañas: "¿Y ahora que le pasa a este dobe?"

Naruto por su parte, estaba pensando en cual sería su próximas palabras para dominar o mejor, enojar a la chica "Muajajaja" "Yo ya sabía que rechazaría la comida, solo lo hice para seguirla molestando y darle a entender que ahora tendría que adaptarse a mis reglas" sonrió con pose de: soy lo más cool. "Ahora al siguiente paso" carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

-Ah… así que se te quitó el apetito ¿eh? – dijo rascándose la barbilla de manera pensativa como si no le diera importancia – ah… lástima, por que solo hay comida preparada por mí…

-¿Mi tía no ha hecho almuerzo? – se preguntó extrañada ignorando por completo el hecho de que se estaba comportando de forma orgullosa, simplemente le extrañó esto… pero si su tía siempre estaba preparando comida - ¿Ni Layane ha cocinado? – esto le parecía raro - ¿están enfermas?

-No… no están enfermas – contestó tranquilamente – no han cocinado por que ya se fueron a Inglaterra…

"Ah… no están enfermas solo se fue…" estaba analizando todo tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía pero entonces comprendió.

-¿SE FUERON…? – preguntó escandalizada. Naruto tubo que sujetar la bandeja para que no se volcara… - ¿¿¿A INGLATERRA???

-Si… Hinata… se fueron a Inglaterra – dijo como si se lo contara a una niña de cinco años.

La chica no queriéndole creer se levantó de un salto y corrió y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación que ocupaba su tía…

-¡¡¡Oba-sama!!! – llamó al abrir la puerta pero dentro no había nadie…

Luego fue al cuarto de Layane…

-¡¡¡Laya-chan!!! - tampoco estaba… corrió hasta el piso de abajo... pasó la sala… el comedor y llegó hasta la cocina… esta lucía tan solitaria como el resto de la casa – No puede ser… ¡¡Se fueron!! ¡¡¡¡SIN MIIIIIIIIII!!! TT.TT

-Vaya… pensé que estabas débil – dijo la voz que le hizo poner furiosa y decidió dirigir a él todo su furia (Pobre Naruto ¬¬!). Se volvió al recién llegado que seguía con la bandeja de comida y le miró como si no le diera importancia a la mirada matadora de la hyuga.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE NO ME DESPERTARON???!!!! – gritó furiosa a todo pulmón mirándole con ojos que casi echaban candela por la furia. Naruto solo se limitó a ir hasta la mesa de la cocina y dejar la bandeja allí - ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué NO ME LLEVARON A INGLATERRA???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y… SE FUERON SIN MI!!!! ADEMÁS ¿¿¿ME DEJAREN SOLO CON UN BAKA CABEZA HUECA COMO TU???…. EEEEHHH… ¿Qué CREES QUE HACES?? ¡¡¡¡SUELTA….!!!

Le rubio había tapado su boca ya arto por que la chica no hiciera más que gritar. "NO tengo paciencia para esto" se dijo.

-Veo que tu no haces caso por las buenas beba… así que te hago una propuesta…

Hinata le miró de malas formas, había estado tratando de zafarse del agarre de él, ya que aparte de tapar su boca con su mano con la otra había tomado sus dos manos inmovilizándole tras su espalda.

"Kuso… ¿De donde sacaba tantas fuerzas? No puedo siquiera moverme un poco" pero al escuchar la palabra "Propuesta" le miró por encima de su hombro (Ya que estaba tras él) de forma desconfiada mezclada con odio puro como diciendo "Si me propones algo indebido te castro esta misma noche"

Naruto comprendió perfectamente su mirada y algo nervioso se apresuró a decir, pero sin soltarle aún.

-¡No… No seas mal pensada! ¡¡¡Escúchame antes…!!! – le soltó negando con sus manos como si estuviera nervioso al darse cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que habían estado - la propuesta es que: "Comas primero y luego te explico todo lo que quieras saber"

Hinata le miró dudosa.

-No es necesario no tengo hambre… - dijo testaruda. Casi como si su estómago dijera lo contrario soltó un rugido de protesta. Lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara hasta la médula y Naruto sonriera ampliamente burlón.

-Creo que tu estómago no está muy de acuerdo contigo…

-Cállate – susurró de mala gana aún roja y con la mirada a gacha – estúpido estómago.

-Bueno… entonces… hasta que no comas no te digo nada – dijo tratando de sonar serio pero la verdad era que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír.

-¿Cómo se que no le echaste algo raro a la comida baka? – preguntó dudosa mirándole con desconfianza.

Naruto lo pensó un poco antes de responder…

-Digamos que tienes dos opciones… "Te la comes o no te la comes" si tanto desconfías en lo que hago… puedes prepararte algo…

Hinata le miró contrariada… "Kuso, ¿ese chico acaso sabía que ella no sabía cocinar?, ¡¿Cómo podía negarse si no sabía ni preparar ramen instantáneo?!" le dirigió una mirada dudosa "No iba a dejar que él se burlara de ella… de seguro se metería toda su vida con ella por no saber cocinar… tendría que leer algunos libros de receta… pero… maldit$ se$ ¡¡¡YO NO SE COCINAR!!!"

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mirándole y tratando de hacer su expresión de aturdimiento más creíble para que ella creyera que no sabía lo que le pasaba. Hinata al momento se colocó firme e hizo como si no le diera importancia.

-Bueno… tendré que comer por ahora de lo que tu me serviste… - dijo sentándose a la mesa – ya que estoy muy cansada como para ponerme a cocinar… - dijo llevándose los palillos con arroz a su boca…

Naruto le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

"¬¬ no me engañas… si Kurenai-sama me dijo que no sabías ni servir ramen"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Bueno Naruto… creo que ya es el momento exacto para que Laya-chan y yo regresemos a Inglaterra – dijo una Kurenai tomando una pequeña maleta que había llevado consigo a Japón que contenía algo de ropa. Naruto le miró sorprendido. _

_-¿Eh… y no van a esperar que Hinata despierte para despedirse de ella? _

_-¿Qué? ¿Bromeas? Como se ve que no conoces a Hinata… si sabe que nosotras regresamos a Inglaterra lo más seguro es que se quiera venir con nosotras así vaya escondida en la maletera – dijo como si fuera algo lógico. A Naruto le resbaló una gota por la frente. _

_-.! ah… ya entiendo… _

_-Naruto-kun – habló Layane quién también estaba lista con ropa de viaje – Por favor cuida de Hina-chan. Ella es algo rebelde algunas veces pero créeme cuando te toma confianza resulta ser una chica bastante adorable y simpática… _

_-¿adorable y simpática? – repitió sin creérselo - ¿te refieres a cuando duerme? _

_-¬.¬… hablo en serio…_

_-Yo también… _

_-…¬.¬…_

_-Bueno… vale… vale, trato de que me tenga confianza ¿bien? – dijo el rubio viendo a una Layane sonreírle satisfecha. _

_-De seguro que le caerás bien… - se puso de puntillas para darle un rápido y fugas beso en la mejilla que agarró de sorpresa al rubio – ¡Nos vemos Naruto-kun! – sonrió y luego salió de la casa. _

_-Nos vemos… Laya-san…_

_-Adiós Naruto… trata bien a mi sobrina… - le dirigió una mirada que decía "Si sabes a lo que te conviene"_

_-Si ella me trata bien a mi… _

_La mirada de Kuronai le hizo retractarse. _

_-Solo bromeaba… jejeje… - rió nervioso rascando su cabeza "Vaya… no se les puede hacer siquiera bromas inocentes" _

_-Ah… y otra cosa Naruto – antes de salir se dirigió una vez más a él – Hina-chan no sabe cocinar ni siquiera ramen así que tendrás que preparar todas las comidas, desayuno, almuerzo y cena… _

_-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!! – exclamó impresionado – ¡¡¡Pero si es mujer!!! ¡¡¡Se supone que debería…!!!!_

_-¿Discriminas a las mujeres? – le dirigió una mirada fría. _

_-No…no … por supuesto que no ñ.ñ. _

_-Entonces tampoco molestes a Hina-chan por este hecho._

_-No claro que no… - una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio que Kurenai salía de la casa "solo la hago sufrir por toda esta semana!!" – muajajajaja… (risa macabra y manipuladora) jajajaj!!..._

_-¿Dijiste algo? – Kurenai volvió a asomar su cabeza por la puerta haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara. _

_-No… Nada… - "Kuso… ¿Kurenai-sama leerá pensamientos?" _

…………………………

-Muajajaja muajajaja… cof cof… muajajaja…

"¿Y a este dobe que le pasa?" se preguntaba Hinata quién vio a un Naruto que le había dado la espalda y de un momento a otro había comenzado a reír como loco.

-Ay ya… Baka… ¡¡Terminé de comer!! – anunció.

-¿Eh… tan rápido? – dijo volviéndose a ella aturdido.

-Terminé cuando empezaste a reír como inventor-loco-enfermo – contestó levantándose – Ahora habla…

-¿De que?...

-¿Cómo que de que?... ¡¡de lo del testamento!! – dijo casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Ah… eso…

-¡¡Si… eso Baka!!!

"Así que… está tan interesada en saber ¿eh?" se dijo mentalmente sonriendo malignamente mientras le daba la espalda para que la chica no se diera cuenta "jajaja… que empiece la explotación!!"

-Eh… espera beba… - dijo pensativamente - ¿No se te olvida la palabra mágica? – preguntó. Estaba realmente disfrutando de esto…

Hinata le miró con cara de: "debes estar bromeando"

-¿Que mierd& te pasa baka? ¡¡¡Habla de una vez!!!

-¿Y tu educación? Soy tu tutor por lo tanto mi deber es inculcarte buenos principios de moral y…

-Teeme… - susurró Hinata mirándole con odio…

-…Y quitarte ese vocabulario tan vulgar… - esto último lo dijo jalándole de una de sus mejillas como a cualquier niño pequeño… Hinata le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

-¡¡¡Jod/r!!! ¡¡¡Primero me pongo un vestido rosado con flores a tratarte como mi tutor!!! – Esto para la chica era decir mucho, ya que no se rebajaría a vestirse nunca con vestidos rosados – ¡¡¡Y primero muerta a ponerme un vestido rosado!!!

Se dio media vuelta furiosa. Y se alejó a su habitación… dejando a Naruto pensando aún en la cocina.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO SABER EN QUE QUEDARON CON EL MALDIT& TESTAMENTO POR QUE IGUAL NO ME VOY A CASAR!!!!!!!

Gritó ya estando en el segundo piso… lo siguiente que escuchó Naruto fue un fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

-UU!! esta beba me va a causar más problemas de lo que creí… aunque… - sonrió malignamente – ¿Fue eso un reto? – rió por lo bajo.

………………………

-Naruto-teeme – susurró una vez que se hubo metido a la bañera de su habitación… ya había pasado una hora desde su conversación con su "hermanastro" y la verdad que le apetecía tomar un baño a lo mejor se alejaba los malos recuerdos con respecto al testamento de esa mañana a parte que no había tomado un baño como Dios manda por culpa del imbécil de Naruto, por que eso que paso esa mañana no podía llamarse baño…

Entró al cuarto de baño, ya había llenado la tina con agua tibia… e ignoró el hecho de que el baño se encontrara limpio e impecable como si la lucha de esa mañana nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo…

Una vez dentro de la bañera se puso a pensar en cosas cotidianas…

"Es que ¿Cómo se les ocurre a mis padres dejarme con ese baka?... ¿¿estaban locos?? Se supone que deberían haberle dejado al cuidado de su tía Kurenai… como siempre!!!... pero…. Noooooo… se les ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarme con ese insensible, idiota, pervertido que además quiere que acepte la empresa por lo tanto eso significa que va a intentar casarme con quien sabe que persona…!!! Ah… y otra cosa!!! ¿Cómo se les ocurrió poner esa estúpida condición para hacerme cargo de la empresa… ¿Qué acaso no pensaban en el futuro de su querida hija? ¿Y si pensaran en mi futuro? ¡¡¡¿Con quien diablos creían que iba a casarme si no conozco a nadie?!!! De algo estoy segura ¡¡¡No me voy a casar…!!! ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron sobre esa condición eh? Me tuve que enterar una vez que ustedes ya no están… ¿Qué? Creían que si no me enteraba no iba a protestar?? Pues adivinen… ¡¡¡SI ESTOY PROTESTANDO!!! Y repito no pienso casarme!!! Ni menos voy a aceptar a ese baka insensible que ahora estoy obligada a llamar hermano!!! Y además Tutor!!!! ¿Por qué esta acargo mío!!!! ¿¿¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto Kami-sama??? ¿Me estas castigando por algo que hice en mi vida pasada? ¿O me castigas por adelantado por algo que voy a hacer en el futuro?... ¿Por qué no me muero de una maldita vez y acabo con este sufrimiento?..."

Salió de la bañera… y se envolvió en una toalla, salió del baño y se dirigió a buscar ropa en el armario… lo abrió pero…

-¿Qué demonios…?

Se había quedado completamente atónita por lo que veía… o corrigiendo lo que no veía…

-¿Y… mi ropa? – abrió la otra puerta del armario… todo absolutamente todo estaba vacío - ¿Qué diablos…? - Abrió gaveta tras gaveta… pero todo estaba vacío… ¿Naruto abría tenido algo que ver? ¿quién mas podría ser? Si mi ropa estaba intacta esta mañana… y eso estaba repleto… ¿Cómo es posible que ahora?... - ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Dónde ESTA MI ROPAAAAA????!!!!! – gritó furiosa abriendo a mala gana las gavetas que hacían falta, y encontró la que contenía su ropa interior intacta… tomó una y se las colocó volviendo a enrollarse en su toalla… y buscando a nueva cuenta por toda su habitación rastros de su ropa… hasta que por fin!!! En una orillita del armario había un vestido envuelto… ni lo miró… solo se lo colocó mientras comenzaba a decir para si misma – Lo mato… lo mato… ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar…? ¿A entrar y sacar mi…? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Salió corriendo de su habitación sin importar ponerse sus zapatillas… tenía metido en su cabeza la idea de "Matar a su hermanastro" y corrió por toda la casa hasta que después optó por lo más obvio… la habitación de su hermano… ¿Por qué no había ido allí antes?

-¡¡¡BAAAAKAAAAA!!!! – gritó y abrió la puerta de la habitación de él de un golpe… el "niño" estaba ahí acostado en su cama mirando televisión.

"¡¡¡Kuso… ¿y el si tiene televisión?!!!"

-¿Qué pasa beba? ¿Por qué el escándalo? – preguntó tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar la televisión… y comenzando a reír por algo al parecer gracioso que veía.

Hinata se interpuso entre el televisor y él lo miraba furiosa con ambas manos en su cintura.

-¡¡¡Habla!!! ¡¡¿¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa??!!! – preguntó alzando su voz furiosa.

-Oye… estoy ocupado… ve a molestar a otro lugar… - decía tratando de ver el tv.

-Te pregunté… - unas venas se asomaban en su frente - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE CON MI ROPA IMBESIL????!!!!!!

Naruto le miró sonriendo como si fuera la primera vez que le veía…

-Oye… ¿No me dijiste que primero muerta a usar un vestido rosado con flores?

Como si apenas cayera en cuenta en este detalle Hinata bajó su mirada a lo que estaba usando en efecto… era un vestido rosado… y tenía flores a la altura del pecho… se veía estúpidamente infantil… se miró impresionada…

-Es decir… ahora que has vestido ese atuendo… me aceptas como tu tutor… ¿no? – dijo como distraído y pensativo.

Hinata estaba que no lo podía creer… Fue por eso que… Eso quería decir que…

-¿Hiciste esto para obligarme a vestir así verdad? – preguntó tranquilamente.

-Eh… podría ser… - contestó un tranquilo Naruto.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto no?

Lo estaba tomando muy calmada… Naruto fijó su mirada en ella… sorprendido…

-¿Significa que me harás caso? – dijo al azar dudando que esa fuera la respuesta…

-Significa… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ESTO ES LA GUERRA!!!!!!! – lo último lo dijo en forma decidida… mirándole de una forma muy fría… haciendo sentir a Naruto un escalofrío recorrer su espalda…

Sin decir más salió de la habitación. Naruto solo le miró marcharse… "¿Qué se refería con eso de la guerra? Mmm…" se puso pensativo… "Que importa… una beba como ella no podría dañarme"

Mientras afuera de la habitación dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto estaba una Hinata formulando macabras y posibles venganzas en su cabeza…

-Espera y veras… baka… espera y verás… - sonrió. Naruto Uzumaki… se arrepentiría de haberle retado. finales: Ya está!!! ¿les gustó? Ahora viene el juego… ¿Quién ganará? ¿Naruto podrá hacer que Hinata le acepte como tutor? ¿Hinata va a matar a Naruto y va a aceptar casarse? Lo sabrán en próximos capis… sayo!!!


	7. ¿Que planeará?

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué planeará?

Notas de la autora: OHAYO O GOZAIMASU!!! Ya ven que no me he tardado… he decidido actualizar este fic cada sábado… (Para no hacerlos esperar) pero esto también cuenta con sus peticiones, es decir que si dejo de recibir comentarios por lógica no lo continuo. Ahora… se que todos están esperando a la "venganza" de Hinata-chan con respecto a su "querido" hermano pero por causas del destino (para no decir YO) he decidido sacar este capi para que conozcan a otros poquitos personajes… es decir al MEJOR AMIGO de Naruto y a la que sería también la MEJOR AMIGA de Hinata… ahora no los interrumpo más y espero que les guste el capi…

……………………………

"Maldición… ¿Qué es lo que está planeando la beba?"

"Todo está tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo diría yo…"

Naruto acababa de llegar a su casa, había salido de esta para hacer una pequeña enmienda para la beba de su hermana, (Por tal razón llevaba un paquete) pero al poner un pie en la cocina supo que algo andaba mal… todo estaba tan… Tranquilo… esa tranquilidad no le gustaba para nada… volvió su cabeza en varias direcciones nervioso examinando la cocina, se fue a la mesa y comenzó a examinar lo que había allí pero sin tocar nada como si esperara que de un momento a otro Hinata saltara de detrás de algún salero. Dejó sobre la mesa el paquete que traía consigo.

Fue con paso lento hasta la despensa y abrió con cuidado la puerta de esta apartando un poco la cabeza como si un guante gigante unido a un resorte fuera a salir de esta y le diera en la cara… pero no salió nada ni un guante ni nada…

Lanzó un suspiro… estaba más que paranoico, no podía negar que si le había puesto nervioso eso de la amenaza hecha por Hinata… recordó…

……………

_-¿Sabes lo que significa esto no? _

_Lo estaba tomando muy calmada… Naruto fijó su mirada en ella… sorprendido… _

_-¿Significa que me harás caso? – dijo al azar dudando que esa fuera la respuesta… _

_-Significa… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ESTO ES LA GUERRA!!!!!!! – lo último lo dijo en forma decidida… mirándole de una forma muy fría… haciendo sentir a Naruto un escalofrío recorrer su espalda…_

……………

Uh…. Aún podía sentir el escalofrío al recordar esos ojos fríos y esa voz determinada, parecía que la chica hablara en serio, después de todo Naruto no podría confiarse mucho, no sabía de lo que era capas de hacer esa beba así que había permanecido alerta… y no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría hacerle y en que momento… ¡¡¡podría hasta atacarlo mientras dormía!!! ¿y que tal si era tan malvada como para vengarse en definitiva de él y por ende deshacerse de su tutor es decir… (Miró la mesa en donde estaba un afilado cuchillo) podría matarlo con un cuchillo, o ¡¡¡asfixiarlo!!! (No… eso último no… -pensó haciendo un ademán con su mano como apartándose esa idea – Nunca podría asfixiarme soy más fuerte que ella) pero entonces ¿que podría hacer? Si usaba un cuchillo… ¿Sería capas de acuchillarme? O peor…

Abrió sus ojos horrorizado ante este terrible pensamiento…

¿Y si se lo cortaba? O.O//... recordaba a la perfección aquella mirada que le dirigió cuando le tomó de las manos y le hizo la propuesta, claramente decía un:

"_Si me propones algo indebido te lo corto esta noche"_

¿Y si en verdad se lo cortaba? O.O... (Na… - volvió a hacer el gesto con la mano – es demasiado infantil como para pensar en eso… eso sería enfermo y criminal, lo más que podría hacer es raparme el cabello o algo por el estilo mientras duermo…) ¡¡¡O no…!!! ¡¡¡El cabello no!!!

Inconcientemente se llevó unas manos a su cabeza…

¿Qué hará? ¿Qué estará planeando?... ya estaba que se volvía loco… había pasado ya tres días desde aquella amenaza y ella no había hecho nada… se había quedado muy tranquila, es más ahora salía más de su habitación… caminaba por el patio… (él le había estado observando viéndole desde la ventana de su cuarto) y por la casa… (A veces le había encontrado viendo televisión o leyendo un libro en la biblioteca o en el cuarto de ella) además… que ni siquiera Sákura había podido descubrir lo que planeaba la chica…

…………………….

-_¡¡¡¡Bebaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!!!! ¡¡¡Necesito que vengas!!!_

_Naruto le llamó desde el piso de abajo… se encontraba al pie de las escaleras. _

_-¿Por qué no eres mas educado? – preguntó una voz femenina a su lado. _

_-Ya verás por que… - le contestó el muchacho antes de levantar su vista a las escaleras de nuevo y ver al piso de arriba - ¡¡One-chan ¿Podrías bajar por favor?!!_

_-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Serías capas de callarte BAKA????!!!!! ESTOY OCUPADA – respondía una voz furiosa desde el piso de arriba. Le molestaba que le llamara "Hermana" – ¡¡¡Y No me digas One-chan!!!_

_-¿ves? – dijo a la chica que le acompañaba lanzándole una mirada de "Yo sabía que haría eso" pero Hinata no dejó de hablar ya que al momento agregó un:_

_-¡¡¡Usuratonkachi…!!!_

_-... ¿Usuraton…? ¬¬ – repitió en voz baja - beba-baka ahora se inventa un nuevo insulto cada vez que llego… _

_-Tu utilizas el "beba" – contestó la chica a su lado defendiendo a su querida "hermana" ¿Por qué las mujeres se defendían entre sí? – Y si sabes que le molesta que le digas "Beba y hermana" llámala por su nombre… Y de seguro le hiciste alguna de tus bromitas para que te conteste así… - Naruto volvió sus ojos examinando a la muchacha que hablaba. Una pelirrosa de ojos verdes unos 8 centímetros más baja que él._

_-El "beba" es por cariño… - contestó como si fuera lo más lógico – Podría ser que le hice una bromita… - dijo inocente recordando lo del vestido rosado - pero ella tampoco a buscado a tratarme con mucho cariño ¿te enteras? Siempre usa insultos tal y como escuchaste hace un momento… – dijo como si se viera a metros de distancia - ¿Crees que esas contestaciones son buenas para dirigirse a un hermano mayor? _

_-¿Tu hablando de respeto? – la pelirrosa alzó una ceja… - Igual… deberías ser más amable… _

_-Créeme he tratado de ser más amable…_

_-Veo que estás desesperado – siguió hablando la chica – por eso me llamaste ¿no? _

_-Está planeando algo estoy seguro… - contestó el rubio en voz baja como si se tratara de un hecho – no me había insultado hasta ahora… y eso es algo muy extraño… quiero que averigües que planea… pero antes… Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado… puede resultar ser algo arrogante y terca… … ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BEEEEEBAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! – volvió a llamar "Esa niña no hacía caso ¿tendría que irle a buscar?"_

_-¡¡¡Ya me tienes hasta la coronilla!!! – contestó desde su cuarto, al parecer ni siquiera había querido salir de este – ¡¡¡Se que estoy obligada a compartir esta casa contigo pero eso no significa que tenga que ir cada vez que me llamas!!! ¡¡¡Trato de leer!!! _

_-¿Viste que no me hace caso a mi? – dijo a la chica – ahora mira esto… - volvió a nueva cuenta su mirada al piso de arriba - Sákura vino de visitas… beba… ¿quieres que la despache?! – preguntó Naruto. _

_No había terminado de decir la frase cuando la peli azul ya se encontraba bajando por la escalera._

_-¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! – gritó abalanzándose a la chica lanzando sus brazos al cuello de esta y haciendo que la pelirosa casi se cayera pero igual correspondió al abrazo de la Hyuga… _

_-Ohayo Hinata-chan – dijo una muy sorprendida Sakura mientras Naruto parecía atónito pero al momento cambio su expresión a un "¿VES? ¿TE DAS CUENTA?" muy notable mientras señalaba a la Hyuga. _

_-No sabes lo feliz que estoy a volver a verte Sakura-chan – le mostró una hermosa sonrisa. Una que Naruto estaba seguro nunca le había dirigido a él en su vida. - ¡¡¡Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo!!! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿quieres comer unos pastelillos? Mi prima dejó algunos… son de hace unos días pero aún son comestibles… ¡¡te aseguro que saben deliciosos!! Ven conmigo a la cocina Sakura-chan_

_-Ha… hai… - miró a la chica marcharse ha la cocina mientras le dedico una mirada al rubio que lucía en shock… levantó una ceja como diciendo "¿Esa era la chica arrogante y terca de la que hablabas?"_

"_Kuso… esa beba solo se comportaba así con él… maldit$ se$ ¿Por qué era así solo con él?" y luego de Naruto decirle a Sakura un "Ten cuidado" pero sin pronunciar palabra le observó marcharse a la cocina. _

……………………………

Hinata se había comportado de una forma "normal" desde que Sákura le había ido a visitar… es decir… salía a desayunar lo que Naruto le preparaba y había dejado de lado los insultos, y hasta a veces contestaba de una forma educada a las preguntas que le hacía el rubio… y unas contables veces hasta le sonrió mientras comía… le veía que leía en la sala o que veía televisión en su cuarto (Es decir en el cuarto de Naruto)…

Pero a pesar de las palabras que le había dicho Sákura Haruno hace dos días…

………………………….

_-¿Y bien? – preguntó un rubio con la intriga reflejada en sus ojos cuando ya Sakura iba a irse de la casa, le acompañó hasta la reja. _

_-¿Bien de que?_

_-¿Cómo que bien de que…? ¿Para que rayos viniste para acá? – contestó Naruto exasperado._

_-Ah… eso… pues verás… Creo que estás exagerando un poco… - le dijo tranquilamente – Hinata es una chica adorable… _

_-¿A…adorable? – repitió sin comprender. _

_-Es muy cariñosa… en verdad… ¡¡¡fue un amor conmigo!!! Sería incapaz de planear algo para torturarte Naruto… estas paranoico… _

_-O.ó ¿Paranoico? – exclamó – ¡¡¡¡pe… pero Sakura-chan!!!! ¡¡¡¡Viste como me trata??!!! _

_-Ya se le pasará enserio… solo necesita algo de cariño, trata de que confíe en ti Naru-chan… - contestó sonriendo – en serio ¡¡¡es muy simpática!!!_

_Naruto regresó en un estado de shock a la casa. _

"_Hinata es simpática… es simpática… es simpática… y adorable…" se fue pensando mientras un eco en su cabeza hacía repetir sus palabras hasta que llegó a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de si… "Tal vez sea verdad… si Sákura-chan lo dice tiene que ser cierto ¿verdad? A ver…" vio que Hinata iba a dirigirse a su cuarto._

_-Hinata… ¿No te gustaría que…?_

_-No molestes… - contestó la chica sin siquiera darle la cara a lo que el chico se quedó con la cara descuadrada…_

"_¡¡¡Pero… esta chica era peor que Sasuke!!!" pensó Naruto furioso._

_-¿Simpática? – se dijo así mismo – O.ó# simpática mis polainas… ¡¡¡debe estar tramando algo!!!_

…………………………….

…Debía estar planeando algo… Después de todo… había tenido que salir a hablar con algunas personas y no sabía que era lo que podría estar haciendo la beba mientras salía… aunque después del "no molestes" de hace dos días no le hubiera dirigido más insultos… no podía confiar en ella… Bueno pero si estaba planeando algo… ¡¡¡que hiciera su jugada ya!!! Le estaba volviendo loco!!! Desde que ella le había amenazado hace tres días Naruto se había comportado como si ella le pudiera atacar por la espalda en cualquier momento.

-¡Buh!

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!! – Esta simple exclamación a sus espalda le hizo sobresaltar y apartarse un poco volteándose por completo para ver a su "Asustadora" Hinata Hyuga.

-Has estado nervioso ¿sabías? – dijo como si no le diera importancia a lo que el chico hiciera…

-¡Eso es por que te apareces de la nada! – contestó algo alterado. "bueno… al menos ya me habla, eso es mejora"

Pero la chica no le prestó la más mínima atención, se fue alejando de él hasta la mesa donde en el centro de esta se encontraba una cesta con frutas… tomó una manzana bastante roja y la examinó.

-Has estado así por estos días… - miró la fruta antes de volver a dejarla a la mesa, pero aún la tenía agarrada, tomó el filado cuchillo que estaba en la mesa y colocándole en medio de la manzana le picó de una vez con muchas ganas.

Naruto se quedó como hipnotizado viendo lo que hacía la chica con la pobre manzana y tragó algo nervioso. "kuso… esa chica sabía como utilizar un cuchillo… pero ¿como demonios…? ¡¡si ni siquiera sabía cocinar!!" Si hubiera subido su mirada al rostro de la muchacha se hubiera dado cuenta de que sonreía divertida por la expresión que había optado pero en cambio siguió con su mirada la trayectoria de la manzana hasta los labios de la chica… pero antes de esta morderla volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Insisto… Te ves nervioso… - dijo deleitándose por la visión.

-No se a que te refieres Hinata… no estoy nervioso – contestó tratando de sonar tranquilo y desviando su mirada a otra parte.

………………………………..

Era muy divertido verle de ese modo… pensaba la muchacha mirándole, estaba preocupado por lo que ella pudiera hacerle… debía desviarle esos pensamientos… si él creía que podía controlarle… iba a demostrar que ella también podía controlarlo a él… a ver…

-¿En serio?... – preguntó Hinata dándole un mordisco a la manzana, luego se acercó peligrosamente a donde él estaba, Naruto permaneció en su misma posición sin retroceder un centímetro siquiera – Baka… ¿Estás nervioso por lo que te dije hace tres días no?

-¿Lo que me dijiste hace tres días? ¡¡Ja!! – contestó arrogante, nunca admitiría que en verdad estaba nervioso aunque se le notara a leguas que si lo estaba - ¿Te refieres a la amenaza insignificante y poco convencedora que me hiciste en mi habitación? ¿En la que me asegurabas que era la guerra? ¡¡¡Ja!!! Y otra vez ¡¡¡JA!!! Uzumaki Naruto no le teme a nada…

-Pues tal vez Uzumaki Naruto debería pensar antes de decir a lo que no le teme ¿no crees? – preguntó fríamente mientras se colocaba de puntillas con ambas manos tras su espalda de modo que quedara un poco más cerca del rostro de Naruto… Sabrá Dios como la Hyuga no se puso nerviosa ante la cercanía puesto que Naruto ya se estaba incomodando un poco (para no decir sonrojando)

-¿Na… nani? – tartamudeó Naruto perdiéndose unos segundos en los ojos de Hinata antes de darse una auto-bofetada-mental para regresar a la realidad - ¿me amenazas de nuevo? – preguntó más suavemente regresando a su tono dominante y colocándose una vez más firme.

Duraron un largo rato mirándose antes de que Hinata decidiera que ya era hora de romper con el contacto visual que habían formado antes de que fuera ella la que se pusiera nerviosa ante la mirada del Uzumaki.

Y la reacción que tuvo fue una muy diferente a la que Naruto hubiera creído… risas… Hinata se estaba riendo, parecía que le hubiera dicho algo muy divertido... tomando en cuenta que no había dicho nada divertido… ¿Por qué se reía? La Hyuga se dio media vuelta y volvió a la mesa…

-¿Así que no estás nervioso eh? – dijo pensativa – Bien… supongo que todos estos días no has tratado de averiguar el que era lo que estaba planeando…

"¿Qué decía?... ¿bromeaba? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Ella misma pensaba decirle lo que había estado planeando todo ese tiempo y el por que se comportaba extraña?"

-Si quieres la verdad… - continuó hablando – aunque dudo que quieras saberlo por que si lo que me dices es verdad que no te importa lo que yo haga… no he estado haciendo nada extraño baka, solo dije eso para asustarte y ver divertida como te morías por saber lo que planeaba…

"O//O ¿NANIIIIIIIIIII???!!!!!" tantos días tratando de saber que era lo que hacía esta beba para que no estuviera haciendo nada!!!! Ni siquiera planeando una bromita estúpida!!!!"

-Baka ne… ¿Me dices que la amenaza fueron solo palabras? – preguntó atónito.

-Quería que te torturaras a ti mismo baka… y lo hiciste… resultaste ser muy curioso… y me di cuenta que estabas preocupado cuando trajiste a Sákura-chan para hablar conmigo… - mordió de nuevo la manzana deleitándose con el rostro de aturdimiento del chico – ¡¡¡fue divertido verte hecho un loco!!!

Naruto se quedó paralizado… no… eso no podía ser posible… ella planeaba algo, estaba seguro que planeaba algo…!!! Pero cuando iba a volver a hablar con ella, sonó el timbre de la puerta y él tuvo que dirigirse a abrirla dejando a Hinata sola en la cocina.

Caminó bastante aturdido hasta la puerta pareciendo un zombi… "No puede ser posible, ¿Hinata sería tan astuta como para torturarlo sin planear absolutamente nada?"

Abrió la puerta y en esta se encontraba un cierto pelirrojo bastante conocido.

-Buenas noches Naruto-sama… - inclinó su cabeza a forma de respeto - es un honor volver a verle después de tanto…

-¡Deja de jod/rme y pasa de una vez! – contestó de mal humor al momento en que el recién llegado rió por lo bajo y levantó su mirada al rubio que ya le había dado la espalda y se encaminaba al lugar de siempre. Cerró la puerta.

-¿De mal humor eh? – dijo divertido el pelirrojo siguiendo a su amigo hasta la gran sala de estar… que resultaba ser bastante amplia y agradable… contaba con diversos adornos antiguos… Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá de terciopelo roja al igual que la alfombra de color vinotinto con figuras triangulares que cubría el suelo por completo. Su amigo se sentó frente a él a un sofá – déjame adivinar… tu mal humor se debe a… ¡¡¡Tu pequeña y adorable hermana menor!!!

-¡¡¡BINGO!!! ¡¡¡Te ganaste el premio al pelirrojo más idiota del mundo!!! – contestó sarcástico.

-¡¡Vaya!! Si que estás de mal humor – dijo alzando sus finas cejas casi invisibles.

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté sobre lo que ella me dijo? – preguntó llevándose un dedo a su cien y masajeándoselo.

-Mmm… - hijo como si se concentrara mucho para recordar algo remoto… - ¿En la que Te declaro la guerra?

-Si…

-¿Qué se iba a vengar de ti?

-Si…

-¿Por qué le hiciste vestir de una forma ridícula?

-Uju… - ya conocía el jueguito de su amigo… y le estaba comenzando a hartar ya.

-Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea a lo que te refieres…

-¡¡¡Maldit& se& déjate ya de juegos y ponte serio!!!

-¬¬ ya… ya… que carácter…

-Bueno… ¡¡¡vino diciéndome que en verdad no había planeado nada!!!

-¬¬… ¿te dijo que no planeaba nada? – preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-…….

-¿Y te lo dijo en tu cara?

-…….

-¿Y tu le crees? ¬¬

-……..

-¡¡Oh… vamos Naruto!! ¡¡¡No me digas que le crees!!!

-……..

-Baka… - dijo rascándose la cabeza. Pero al mismo tiempo otra persona había dicho la misma frase por la que el pelirrojo habría pensado que había un eco en aquel lugar antes de darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a la sala.

-¡Baka!… - Hinata se encontraba caminando a paso firme a donde estaban ellos. Y llevaba en sus manos unos trapos… - ¿Qué se supone que sea esto? – preguntó agitando lo que al parecer era un atuendo color azul oscuro… mientras fruncía el ceño. Ignorando por completo que había alguien más en la habitación solo observando a Naruto acostado en el sofá este había alzado una de sus cejas.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso a revisar el paquete beba-curiosa?

-A no ser que este vestido sea para tu usarlo en algún evento – dijo muy sarcástica – y que tu nombre sea Hinata Rose Hyuga – alzó un pequeño papelito que había estado pegado al paquete y el que tenía su nombre – Esto me concierne a mí… así que me dices de una vez ¿Para que se supone que es esto?

Gaara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña tos para ocultar su risa por las ocurrencias de la chica. Pero esta pareció no escucharle ya que solo veía a Naruto con cara de "habla o te golpeo hasta que pidas clemencia" el rubio fue el único que le dirigió una mirada ruda para que se callara. El pelirrojo guardó silencio al instante.

-Es tu nuevo uniforme… - contestó sin siquiera moverse de posición del sofá viendo como la chica estaba a punto de librar un colapso nervioso.

-¿Uniforme? – repitió – ¿para que…?

-No creerás que te dejaré quedar en casa sin aprender absolutamente nada beba… a partir del lunes asistirás a la preparatoria de "konoha" que queda a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí…

-El lunes… - repitió de nuevo (En verdad esta chica parecía un eco) - ¿pasado mañana? – Naruto asintió - ¡¡¿Ya me inscribiste?!! ¿Con el permiso de quién? – alzó su voz, parecía que iba a echar humo en cualquier momento.

-De nadie… soy tu tutor ¿recuerdas?...

El pelirrojo observaba en silencio bastante interesado en la interacción entre el Uzumaki y la Hyuga, volviendo su rostro a cada contestación que se hacían y parecía que tenía la clara intención de ponerse a tomar apuntes o gravarles.

-Teeme…

Chasqueó la lengua en forma reprobatoria mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Qué te dije de tu vocabulario beba? – preguntó como si le reprendiera.

-¡¡¡Lo que me dijiste me importa una mier…!!!

-¿No ves que tenemos invitado? ¿Qué va a pensar nuestro querido invitado de ti si utilizas ese tipo de vocabulario Hinata? – dijo mirando al pelirrojo que estaba muy en la orilla de su asiento, mientras se había mordido el labio y en su rostro se mostraba una clara emoción.

Como si él también apenas se diera cuenta de que la muchacha estaba allí se paró de pronto y se acercó a la muchacha tomando su mano.

-Mucho gusto señorita Hyuga… mi nombre es Gaara - tomó la mano de la joven pero cuando fue a depositar un beso en ella esta en seguida la apartó, no mostró una cara de asco ni de desprecio si no una de total indiferencia.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo joven Gaara-kun – contestó fríamente la Hyuga – Los "amigos" de este baka… son mis enemigos…

Y sin decir más salió de la sala dejando a un Gaara claramente sorprendido. Y a un Naruto triunfal…

-¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste? – dijo sin caber en tanta emoción a lo que Gaara le miró sin comprender. Naruto se había levantado de su asiento - ¿Viste que es de lo más malcriada y maleducada?

-mmm… - Gaara se quedó pensativo pero luego de unos momentos asintió – maleduca… hiperactiva… caprichosa… - a cada palabra Naruto asentía de acuerdo con la descripción - orgullosa… se enfada fácilmente… le gusta llevar la contra… falta de respeto e insoportable. – culminó.

-¡Si! Eso mismo!!! – estuvo de acuerdo el rubio feliz de que alguien mas viera lo que él veía en la beba.

-En otras palabras exactamente igual a ti…

El susodicho se quedó como de piedra…

-¡¡¿Qué?!! – exclamó al volver en si – Yo no soy tan insoportable…

-Por Kami-sama Naruto ¡¡¡si te acabo de describir!!! – decía el chico pelirrojo clavando sus ojos en Naruto – fue la escena más extraña que haya visto en mi vida (Y créeme que he visto escenas raras en mi vida) es que ella es… como tu doble… pero versión mujer… si hubiera sabido esto de antemano habría traído una cámara de video.

-Ps… No bromees… esa beba es una falta de respeto-infantil – volvió a hundirse en el sillón.

-Como si tu no fueras así… ¬¬

-No molestes…

-…¬¬…

……………………

No podía creer que hubiera escogido la preparatoria a la que iría sin su consentimiento, es decir sabía que debía ir a una preparatoria claro está, pero al menos ella quería escogerla… volvió a nueva cuenta su vista a su habitación cerró su puerta con seguro antes de caminar hasta la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y abrir la gaveta mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de anotaciones… sonrió…

-No importa… - contestó – igual me las va a pagar todas…

Leyó lo que había escrito en la libreta… sus anotaciones tenía como título… "La venganza contra al baka"

Tomó el lápiz y tachó el primer paso…

-"Confundir al baka con respecto a que nunca a existido una venganza" - dijo al pasar el lápiz sobre las letras formando una fina línea eliminando esa opción – listo… - sonrió más ampliamente – ahora Naruto Uzumaki… mañana será… - la maldad estaba reflejada en sus ojos.

……………………..

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio Naruto se hundió en sus pensamientos al igual que su mejor amigo, hasta que fue Gaara el que volvió a hablar.

-¿Y cuando le enseñarás lo que necesita saber con respecto a la empresa?

-………

-¿Naruto?

-………

-¿Naruto?

-Zzzzzz…

-¿TE HABEIS DORMIDO? Ó.Ó

-¿¡¡Eh… eh…?!! ¡¡¡no… no!!! ¡¡Mi ramen no!! – saltó de pronto haciendo que Gaara le mirara de malas formas… - ah… Hola Gaara… ¿Tú aún por aquí?

-Baka ne – contestó este en voz baja mientras veía a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

"Creo que Hinata es más lista que Naruto…" pensó mirando al rubio de reojo "Algo me dice que también va a caer en todas las trampas que le haga la chica… considerando lo despistado que es este dobe" suspiró.

Continuará…

Notas finales: Bueno… no se si les pareció entretenido… jejeje. Gaara no se comporta tan frío como en la serie original (Ya les dije, hay personajes que no se comportan como deberían comportarse) y este es el mejor amigo de Naruto!!! No se por que… pero siempre me ha parecido que Gaara se vería bien como el mejor amigo de este… aunque también está Sasuke pero… este no saldrá hasta dentro de unos capis más… bien… espero que me comenten… besos!! Sayo!!!


	8. La mala suerte de Naruto

Capítulo 8: La mala suerte de Naruto

Notas de la autora: Primero que todo… gomen por el retraso!!! Se que dije que iba a actualizar todos los sábados pero esta semana la señora inspiración no me visitó (la muy ingrata) y pues… me ví casi obligada a escribir este capi utilizando todas mis neuronas y exprimiendo mi cerebro (Y aún así no salió como esperaba) aunque rebasa las 18 hojas de Word en letra 12… (Si más no recuerdo es el capi más largo que he escrito en mi vida) por eso espero que no les parezca aburrido… aunque creo que este capi ya cuenta como por tres. Ahora… si… los que muchos esperaban… taratata… espero no defraudarles!!!

PD: Por cierto… quiero aclararles… tomemos en cuenta que horita son las 11:30 de la noche, así que si actualicé en día sábado, jeje.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"

La luz se colaba a través de la cortina que cubría la ventana de su cuarto y había logrado llegar con éxito hasta sus ojos dándole una pequeña molestia a estos y obligándole a arrugar su entrecejo y a girarse para apartar la molesta luz de su cara.

Volvió a quedarse dormido… y cuando volvió a despertarse miró el reloj abriendo uno de sus ojos perezosos… las 9:10 de la mañana. Ahogó un bostezo con su mano… ese día había decidido charlar un rato con la beba para hablarle con respecto a la empresa "Souke". Se quitó perezosamente las sábanas y se dispuso a salir de su cama para darse una ducha pero al dar un segundo paso sintió un pinchazo en el pie…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡KUSOOOOOO!!!!! – se puso a saltar en un solo pie mientras el otro lo tenía agarrado con sus dos manos, se había pinchado con algo - ¡¡¡PERO ¿¿Qué DEMO…??!!!

Bajó su mirada al suelo buscando al causante de su dolor y se encontró con que había una tachuela en el suelo con su punta filosa sobresaliendo… justamente eso había sido lo que había pisado… tomó el objeto y lo examinó… ¿De donde demonios había salido una tachuela? ¿Qué demonios haría él con una tachuela de todas formas? Y la respuesta llegó a su cerebro… "Hinata"… tuvo que haber sido Hinata… ayer estaba haciendo un no se que… como regalo para Sákura… por si no recordaba cumplía ese día. Se prometió no olvidarse sobre este hecho y reclamarle a la beba más tarde no dejar regado sus cosas. Bueno… que más daba… dejó el objeto punzante en la mesita y luego se dirigió cojeando un poco al baño.

Se desprendió de toda su ropa de dormir incluyendo la interior y se metió a la ducha colocando el agua en estado tibio… ya que no le agradaba mucho el agua fría en la mañana… se comenzó a bañar de una manera apresurada restregando el jabón (que extrañamente era de un color blanco, raro… ya que él le había comprado en verde, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ese detalle) había cerrado la llave del agua y una vez que volvió a abrirle esperando el agua tibia…

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!! ¡¡¡¡QUEMA!!!! – logró decir apartándose de un salto del agua hirviendo que acababa de salir… pegándose contra la pared aún con el cuerpo cubierto con jabón.

"¿pero como rayos…?" recordó que había veces en la que los calentadores se volvían algo locos… no era de extrañarse que el agua saliera fría… o hirviendo en ciertas ocasiones…

Convenciéndose que esto era normal esperó a que el vapor se dispersara y el agua volviera a su temperatura normal… lo cual no tardó en hacer y pudo terminar de quitarse el jabón de su cuerpo… se secó con lentitud. Al salir del cuarto de baño y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Tomó una franela manga corta negra con líneas blancas y unos bermudas azul oscuro (Que extrañamente le recordaron a un cierto ex compañero de equipo en su entrenamiento)… sintió un ardor en el brazo… mmm… se había quemado. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Bueno… que importaba… todo iba a mejorar cuando bajara y preparara ramen para desayuno… ¡¡¡Si… eso le subiría el ánimo!!! Sonrió abiertamente ante estos pensamientos. Salió de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina… de seguro Hinata aún no se levantaba, siempre le gustaba dormir hasta tarde a esa beba… Bien… iba a preparar desayuno para los dos. ¡¡Tal vez ese día ella estuviera de mejor humor y se tratarían mejor!! Sonrió ante la idea.

Pero al pasar el umbral de la puerta que dirigía a la cocina se quedó totalmente atónito, miró la mesa en donde estaban dos platos con comida, Hinata ya se encontraba desayunando y apartó la taza de sus labios para fijarse en él, con un brillo extraño recorriendo sus ojos… antes de volver a subir su tazón.

-Hasta que te levantaste – dijo antes de beber lo que quedaba de la sopa de su taza.

Naruto ignoró las palabras de la chica estaba demasiado impresionado… ¿Acaso ella había estado…

-…Cocinando? – dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos… - ¿Cocinaste?

-Baka… me levanté temprano y tenía hambre… - dijo en tono indiferente.

Estaba totalmente extrañado… ¿Ella cocinaba? Pero si Kurenai le había dicho que… se acercó a lo que había en la mesa y luego lo comprendió.

-¬¬… Tu no cocinaste… - le dijo mirándole con ojos acusadores – lo único que hiciste fue calentar en el microondas la comida que preparé anoche… - dijo viendo el ramen que había preparado como cena la noche anterior…

-¿Te importa acaso o no quieres comer tu propia comida? – le contestó mirándole de malas formas.

Ya… habían comenzado mal… "Adiós a la idea de que ese día pudieran hacer las pases" decidió sentarse frente a Hinata y su tazón de ramen pero…

-¡¡¡AAAAH!!! – por tercera vez esa mañana volvió a gritar por otra cosa que pasaba… apenas se había sentado en la silla frente al tazón de ramen recalentado cuando se había ido de espaldas con todo y silla y por encima de todo había jalado el mantel de la mesa y el ¡¡¡¡tazón de ramen le cayó en cima!!!!… - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! – otro grito más doloroso que el anterior al sentir el líquido caliente por segunda vez que le quemaba… ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Pero que le estaba pasando!!!!??? ¡¡¡Parecía que tuviera una maldición en cima!!!! Apenas hace menos de una hora que se había levantado y ya había tenido tres accidentes…

-¡Baka! ¡¡Ten más cuidado!! – le reclamó Hinata levantándose de su asiento y yendo a ver como estaba el rubio, pero no se arrodilló a su lado, solo se quedó contemplándolo desde esa misma posición con ambas manos alrededor de la cintura…

-¡¡¿Qué? ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito?!! – gritó furioso levantándose como pudo quitando los rastros de fideos de la camisa… pero luego se acercó a la silla y examinó las patas traseras rotas…

-Parece que fueron roedores – dijo una Hinata divertida agachándose al lado del rubio para tener una mejor visión del objeto.

No creía que fueran roedores… tal vez hubiera termitas… después de todo esos eran sillas muy antiguas…

-Maldit& se& voy a tener que bañarme de nuevo y cambiarme de ropa…

Se levantó, se dio media vuelta ignorando como claramente su hermana tenía intenciones de reírse en su cara.

-Calla beba… - le dijo sin darle la cara mientras comenzaba a reclamar improperios lanzados a la estúpida silla y a los malditos roedores o terminas que habían carcomido la silla.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se metió de nuevo en la bañera… ahora no solo tenía una quemadura en su brazo si no también en su pecho… volvió a bañarse tratando de tranquilizarse por lo ocurrido… y saliendo esta vez de un mejor humor ya que no tuvo improperios, se vistió esta vez con un pantalón color negro y una camisa manga corta azul marino con botones al frente. Volvió a salir una vez más de su cuarto, haciendo ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse yendo escaleras abajo mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa, claro dejándose los dos primeros botones sin abrochar, Hinata aún continuaba allí revisando con interés la silla… Naruto pasó de largo hasta la despensa dispuesto a preparar más ramen… eso era lo único que le podía devolver su humor después de semejantes accidentes…

Abrió la despensa para buscar los embases que contenían su querido y adorado ramen y… no había nada… mmm… que extraño… no importa de seguro en el otro… no… ¿Y que tal? (Abrió la gaveta) No… y en el… No… ¿Qué demonios…? No… no… no…

Iba abriendo gaveta tras gavetas… pero ¡¡¡¡¡NO HABIA RAMEN!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera ramen?!!!! Ayer hizo… la beba había calentado de los que había hecho ayer…!!! Se le había terminado??? ¿Cómo?

Buscó con más desesperación el ramen apartando los condimentos de la despensa y pudo encontrar un envase…

¡¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!! Podía al menos de ahí hacer para él… la beba ya había comido.

"Este ramen… se ve extraño…" miró la fecha de vencimiento…

-¡¡¡¡¡No puede ser!!!! – exclamó en un susurro atónito… el ramen estaba añejo… no servía!!! Lágrimas al estilo anime resbalaron por sus mejillas surcadas de las líneas extrañas…

"¡¡¡Oh… no!!!" algo le decía que al comenzar el día sin ramen iba a ser un día muy malo. De por si que ya había sido bastante malo hasta ese momento.

-¿estas llorando? O.ó – preguntó la voz de su "hermana" enarcando una ceja.

-¿De que hablas beba?... Debes estar alucinando – dijo mirando dentro de la nevera con la esperanza de que hubiera sobrado más ramen para calentar…

-Bien… lo que tu digas… eh… no hay ramen… ¿sabías? –dijo antes de salir de la cocina comprobándole a Naruto su mayor temor.

-¡¡¡Maldit& se&!! – exclamó por lo bajo… bien… no queda otra opción – ¡¡¡beba… Vamos a salir!!!

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Hinata desde el recibidor. Al parecer ya se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Por que quiero… vístete de una buena vez… voy a comer fuera…

-Mmm… - parecía que la chica estuviera pensándolo cuando Naruto salió de la cocina y le vio - está bien… solo por que yo también quiero comer fuera… y de paso compro el regalo para Sákura-chan… - subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Pero… si acaba de comer… - susurró el chico mirándole perderse de vista… esa beba le recordaba a alguien… ¿pero… a quien?

…………….

_-mmm… - Gaara se quedó pensativo – maleduca… hiperactiva… caprichosa… - a cada palabra Naruto asentía de acuerdo con la descripción - orgullosa… se enfada fácilmente… le gusta llevar la contra… falta de respeto e insoportable. – culminó –……en otras palabras exactamente igual a ti…_

_-¿Qué?... ¡¡si yo no soy tan insoportable!!!_

_-Por Kami-sama Naruto… ¡¡¡si te acabo de describir!!!..._

…………………

-Gaara-baka… ella no se parece a mi – susurró recostándose del umbral de la puerta esperando a que la chica bajara. Aunque debía reconocer… que esa beba le encantaba… realmente le fascinaba, molestarla… contestarle mal… hacerle enojar… ver sus astutas respuestas y contestaciones que le insultaban… sus frases, ocurrencias… sus ojos matadores… habían mejorado las cosas entre ellos a decir verdad… ¿Cierto? Ella no se había vengado de él en ningún momento… (a pesar de la amenaza no hizo nada grave) parecía que ya se llevaran mejor… ¿verdad?

-Listo… - la chica bajaba las escaleras se había colocado un… ¿vestido? Color blanco… se le quedó mirando extrañado… se veía sumamente hermosa con ese vestido como un ángel… antes de darse cuenta ella le miraba recelosa.

Y esto hizo que se apresurara a salir de la casa… (Principalmente para que no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas) subieron al auto rojo (que era de Naruto) y se quedaron en silencio… unos minutos mientras salían de la casa… pero como a nuestro hiperactivo rubio no le gustaba quedarse en silencio no tardó tanto para hablar…

-¿No era que no te gustaba llevar vestido? ¿Qué eso no te hacía lucir muy… femenina? – preguntó con un toque un tanto burlón al asunto a lo que la chica se sonrojó un montón… pero esto no evitó que bajara su tono de voz, al contestar lo hizo de una forma muy enérgica.

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué te importa baka?!!!! ¡¡¡De vez en cuando puedo ponerme vestidos ¿¿sabías??!!!! Además… quiero ir a visitar a mis padres… - esto último lo susurró pero Naruto lo escuchó perfectamente. Así que por eso se había arreglado tanto… duraron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Naruto volviera a hablar.

-Mmm… - pensó el rubio – ¿sabes?… cuando te pones vestidos te ves mejor…

Hinata se quedó impresionada ante esto… no esperaba que le halagara… inconcientemente iba a dar las "gracias" pero no pudo ni abrir los labios cuando Naruto volvió a hablar…

-Digo… al menos así se puede distinguir que eres mujer…

Hinata le miró con ojos matadores.

-¬¬#

-Pero cuando hablas pareces un hombre con ese montón de palabrotas que te gastas…

-¬¬ - un montón de venas comenzaron a brotar en la frente de Hinata.

-Pero lo malo es que solo estas fingiendo ser una dama…

…………..

-Bien… si eso quieres… pues seré un hombre ahora… - tomó aire - ¡¡¡¡MALDIT...!!!!! ¿¿Qué MIER&/!...te crees al hablarme así???!!!! ¡¡¡¡ERES UN… /&$!$!!!! ¡¡¡¡/&$!!!... del ¿&!/?/ y no quiero que vuelvas… a… JO&$# la existencia!!!! ¡¡¡¡Y no me interesa ser una… &#/! DAMA!!!!

Naruto tenía la cara descuadrada… había parado de repente el auto y se había quedado con la boca abierta a mas no poder escuchando las maldiciones que salían de aquellos hermosos labios… un tic había aparecido en su azul ojo... vio a su "querida hermana" que se había cruzado de brazos y le había dado la espalda totalmente furiosa.

"Ni pensar que me estaba comenzando a sentir mal por él" pensó la chica al cruzarse de brazos fuertemente.

-¡¡¡Rayos beba… ni siquiera yo conocía esas palabras a tu edad!!! – exclamó volviendo el carro en marcha.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco… es que… ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirle que se parecía un hombre?... Eso… eso… era… indignante!!! Bueno… no le gustaba parecer una "dama" pero eso no quería decir que fuera un hombre… digo… ella también tenía sentimientos…

-Lo que iba a decirte y no me dejaste continuar… es que deberías vestirte más de esa forma… y no deberías fingir ser una dama si no tratar de ser una… comportarte y no decir tantas vulgaridades… que a una chica no le quedan bien ¿sabías? Eres una joven muy linda y si te gustara usar vestidos regularmente te verías hermosa… como ahora…

Hinata le miró extrañada ante sus palabras… y se sonrojó a más que un rábano… pero no contestó nada… era increíble… ¿Por qué Naruto siempre le hacía enojar tanto y luego le quitaba todo el enojo así como así? ¿Qué tenía él? ¿Por que no podía dejar de verlo?

"Mmm… creo que no debería continuar con el plan…" pensó. Después de todo… le estaba comenzando a agradar ese rubio hiperactivo que le acababa de decir "linda". Se sonrojó involuntariamente bajando la mirada.

-Jejeje… creo que me equivoque… - continuó hablando de nuevo el chico - lo que quise decir era que podrías ser linda si te arreglaras… jejeje.

-O//O

"Retiro lo pensado… continuemos con el plan" le miró Hinata con odio decidida – Baka… - murmuró.

Llegaron al lugar donde iban a comer… Hinata ya sabía que irían ahí ese era el lugar preferido para comer de Naruto, lo cual supo cuando tenía doce ya que solo iban a comer allí para complacerle… dejaron el carro en el estacionamiento y entraron a un supermercado, dentro habían varias tiendas de ropa y comida y el rubio se encaminó hasta una pequeña sucursal de nombre "Ichiraku"

-¡¡Aquí es donde hacen el mejor ramen de la ciudad!! – exclamó feliz… Hinata no tuvo más que entrar con él… de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer ¿verdad?... vio como Naruto se rascaba el hombro distraídamente antes de sentarse a su mesa (sonrisa maliciosa en su mente) entró esperando comer otra cosa que no fuera ramen… ya estaba verde del ramen… así que optó solo verlo… luego se compraría algo más… sonreía viéndole comer… Naruto ignoró este hecho.

Después de seis platos de ramen después y un Naruto satisfecho, el rubio comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo la cartera dando con ella pero cuando la abrió para sacar algo de dinero en efectivo…

-¿Qué…? – comenzó a decir… mirando atónito el interior… "¿Y el dinero? ¿y su tarjeta de crédito?"

La joven que trabajaba (y la cual Hinata notó que se le caía la baba por Naruto) – Zorra – había susurrado algo enojada. Le acercó la cuenta al rubio que sonrió un poco nervioso mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.

-juraría que tenía dinero… - dijo tranquilamente viendo a nueva cuenta la cartera – Eh… Hinata – se acercó un poco a la chica - ¿no tendrás dinero que me prestes?

-baka irresponsable – susurró Hinata… - ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sin dinero? No… no tengo…

El dueño se acercó tras escuchar esta exclamación del rubio y de Hinata.

-¿No trajiste dinero Naruto? – preguntó el dueño cruzándose de brazos parecía que lo conociera… (Claro que si lo conocía desde pequeño).

-Jejeje. – rió nervioso… con gotas resbalando por su frente – creo que se me olvidó.

-Bien… no hay problema – dijo después de lanzar un suspiro de resignación – lo pasaré por alto…

-Fiu… Arigato!!! – iba a levantarse pero…

-Eh… eso no significa que te irás sin más Naruto… - continuó hablando el dueño… - necesito algo de ayuda aquí… si no te importa…

-Jejeje… - Naruto rió nervioso…

……………….

-………… viejo….. pagarle……. Luego….. – Naruto refunfuñaba mientras lavaba los platos… el dueño le había puesto a lavar platos como pago y él no tuvo más que aceptar… pero ya llevaba una hora en eso… y aún le faltaba otra pila de platos… y luego secarlos con el paño – aprovechado… - seguía refunfuñando enojado con el ceño fruncido mientras distraídamente se llevaba una mano a su espalda para rascarse un poco ya que sentía una extraña piquiña - ¿Y tu no podrías ayudarme? ¬¬ - preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada matadora a Hinata la cual estaba sentada tras él sin hacer nada solo mirándolo divertida.

-Yo no comí… - contestó a su defensa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

La muchacha que trabajaba en la tienda entró al lugar y le llevó unos cuantos platos más a Naruto…

-gomen Naruto-kun… - exclamó la chica sumamente feliz acercándose más a él con una excusa de buscar algo en la despensa que estaba justo frente al rubio… y lo cual ya era la décima vez que abría esa gaveta solo para rozarse con este descaradamente… Hinata solo le veía con ojos matadores… y murmuraba a cada rato…

-Zorra… regalada… P&/! – y exclamaciones que insultaban a la chica esa. Pero al parecer ella no le escuchaba o hacía como si no la escuchara aunque desde un principio le miraba con ojos matadores… y pareciera que cada vez era más descarada en acercarse al rubio solo para molestarla… esta vez se atrevió a rozarle la mejilla.

-Tienes algo de espuma aquí Naruto-kun… - dijo acariciándole con descaro la mejilla – que lindas son estas marcas…

Naruto se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto de la chica.

-A… arigato Ayame… (no se como se llama la chica que trabaja en "Ichiraku" asi que le cree este nombre) – dijo algo nervioso. A lo que Hinata se levantó de golpe… claramente enojada por algo… salió de la cocina. Murmurando improperios para con esa chica.

-Maldit& chica… maldit Naruto… ¿Y por que me tengo que poner brava por lo que ella haga? ¿Qué me importa lo que le haga a Naruto?– Salió del negocio y se sentó en una fuente a unos metros de la tienda de comida… - bueno… esta no fue una buena idea… - se dijo frunciendo el ceño… recordando las mejillas sonrojadas de Naruto cada vez que esa Ayame se acercaba a él y se restregaba sin vergüenza alguna - ¿pero a mi que me importa que Naruto se haya sonrojado? Ese baka… usuratonkachi…

Duró tiempo sentada en aquella fuente hundida en sus pensamientos, mirando a las personas pasar y sin querer se quedó observando a un hombre que leía un libro… tanto fue así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando alguien se le acercó.

-Hola… ¿Esperas a alguien? – la voz del chico le hizo levantar la mirada. Era guapo no se negaba… pero no le conocía…

-No – contestó cortante Hinata volviendo su rostro a otro lado.

-¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-No… - volvió a contestarle. "pero que molesto"

-¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-No…

-¿Puedo tratar de entablar una conversación contigo?

-No…

-……..

-…….. – se quedaron en silencio… a Hinata ya le comenzaba a poner nerviosa por que no se iba… subió su mirada a nueva cuenta al sujeto… y le miró detenidamente detallándole con sus ojos claros… tenía una chaqueta blanca, ojos marrones oscuros… debía ser un año mayor que ella o algo parecido aunque algo le llamó… totalmente la atención… un perro blanco descansaba en su hombro… al ver que había captado la atención de la chica el joven habló de nuevo.

-él es Akamaru… - ladrido del perro al escuchar su nombre - y yo me llamo Kiba…

Hinata levantó una ceja como diciendo "¿Y quién te preguntó?" pero alguien más dijo sus pensamientos…

-¿Y quién te lo preguntó? – dijo una voz conocida. A lo que el chico de nombre Kiba se volvió sobre si mismo.

-Ah… Naruto… que alegría verte aquí – dijo irónico.

"Así que conocía a Naruto" le vio interesada. El rubio lucía sumamente enojado por la presencia del chico… que era de su misma estatura.

-Pensé que te habías puesto en entrenamiento con Shino… en las montañas…

-regresamos hoy… mañana tengo clases… - continuaba – y yo pensé que te habían puesto de "niñera" para tu hermana menor… ¿has cambiado pañales últimamente? – preguntó burlón.

Hinata se levantó bruscamente mirándole furiosa, lanzando chispas por sus ojos. "¿Niñera?"

-No se… ¿tu crees que ella necesita pañales? – preguntó un Naruto irónico señalando tras Kiba que se quedó impresionado. Volviendo su rostro a la chica con la que había estado hablando.

-¿E… ella es…?

-Soy su hermanastra – contestó Hinata mirándole con ojos matadores - ¿Algún problema?

-Go… gomen ne… - ladrido de akamaru… cuando sentía que no era seguro.

-Si yo fuera tú… correría… - dijo Naruto en su oído…

Kiba tragó saliva volvió a disculparse y se marchó del lugar.

Naruto rió entre dientes viéndole irse. Hinata con esos ojos intimidaba al más fuerte (y él lo sabía bien) comenzaron a caminar con la intención de marcharse del mercado… cuando Hinata se quedó prendada en la tienda de regalos… vio una hermosa pinza de cabello.

-¿Será que eso le guste a Sákura? – preguntó más para si misma que para Naruto – si… tiene una flor de sakura si le gustará… - iba a entrar cuando…

-beba… no tengo dinero… de nada servirá que…

-Ah… ¿no te lo dije? – Interrumpió Hinata como si no fuera la gran cosa – me di cuenta que si tenía dinero… - es más creo que es tu dinero… se me olvidó que había entrado a tu cuarto… y tomé algo de dinero de tu cartera para comprar el regalo de Sákura…

-¿Qué? – Naruto tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo - ¿Y cuando te acordaste?

-Cuando estabas lavando platos… - contestó tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por que no pagaste? – preguntó con una gran vena palpitando en la cien.

-Es que… me dio algo de lástima con el dueño de la tienda… ya sabes todo el trabajo que tiene que llevar él solo y…

-¿¿Y no te dio lástima CONMIGO?? – dio el rubio con el tic más notable en el ojo derecho.

Hinata no le prestó atención y entró a la tienda… Naruto lucía sumamente enojado por el descubrimiento de su dinero olvidado que no estaba tan olvidado.

-Bueno… Qué importa… – dijo una vez que salieron de la tienda donde Hinata compró el regalo para Sákura – Lo bueno es que Ayame me dijo que quería salir conmigo y me dio su número de teléfono – dijo rascándose distraídamente la nuca mientras con su otra mano levantaba una pequeña hoja de papel en el cual estaban unos números. Hinata le miró de reojo algo mal humorada – jejeje… - se sonrojó un poco – no se, creo que la voy a llamar para que salgamos mañana… Ayame es una chica muy bonita y… ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!!

Naruto había caído a la fuente que estaban pasando y en el cual se habían encontrado con kiba hace unos minutos…

El rubio se puso a chapotear dentro tratando de ponerse de pie sin éxito alguno.…

-¡¡¡Me… me tumbaste Beba!!!! – dijo eufórico sentándose.

-Yo no hice nada baka… te caíste por tu propia cuenta… - contestó con ambas manos en su cintura en forma de jarra mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Las personas estaban comenzando a pararse para ver la escena.

-Si… ¡¡¡Claro!!! – contestó irónico – ¡¡¡Yo me quise meter a bañar a la fuente por supuesto!!! Y que hayas atravesado el pie no tuvo nada que ver ¿verdad? – buscó pararse pero se resbalaba.

-¡¡¡Estás alucinando baka ne!!!

Pero Naruto ya no le escuchaba ya que se había quedado viendo la hoja que había tenido en la mano y la cual salía a flote… totalmente mojada y no se distinguía nada…

-¡¡¡¡El… el teléfono!!!! – exclamó dolido viendo la hoja…

-hay… que triste… - exclamó una Hinata muy irónica - ¿Quieres regresar al Ichiraku para pedirle de nuevo el número?

-Bueno… ya… ¿al menos me ayudas a salir? – preguntó furioso tratando de salir del agua – esta agua esta babosa ¿sabías? – y era cierto ya que el agua según era verde… y quería representar un verdadero lago. (maldit&s gerentes que no podían poner agua normal)

Hinata se acercó diciendo que no tenía remedio pero cuando le fue a dar la mano Naruto le jaló haciendo que ella cayera al agua encima de él… chapotearon una vez más, ella haciendo todo lo posible por separarse del rubio.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? BAKA!!!! ¿Cómo TE ATREVES?? – se trataba de levantar pero al igual que el otro se resbalaba.

-Estamos a mano ahora beba… - dijo Naruto sonriendo complacido por que hubiera funcionado.

Mucha gente se aglomeraba alrededor a reír y otros a murmurar por la extraña situación.

……………….

Naruto se veía al espejo… tenía toda la parte superior al descubierto… e iba quitándose los pantalones mojados… "Esa beba si que se pasó" pensó recordando como le había tumbado a la fuente "Pero ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Hizo eso por que si" se distrajo unos momentos viéndose al espejo… "¿mmm?"... tenía partes de la piel algo rosadas… y le picaba un poco… pero no le importó… debía ser el agua que estaba sucia y por eso le picaba… "Beba-baka" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estornudo.

……………...

Hinata se encontraba quitándose la ropa húmeda en aquel cubículo la guindó en el perchero y se fue a probar la ropa seca que acababa de comprar… miraba su reflejo en el espejo, totalmente desnudo… solo con las bragas.

-¡¡¡Aaaa…. ACHU!!!! – estornudó se rascó la nariz un poco.

-¿Ves?... por lo que hiciste te puedes enfermar… - habló una voz del otro lado de la pared que le separaba…

-Te… te odio… - tiritaba una Hinata mojada hasta la médula a un Naruto que estaba del otro lado cambiándose la ropa al igual que ella.

-Tu empezaste… - dijo Naruto como excusa -¿Se podría saber por que hiciste eso?

-¡¡¡Serás un… A… Achu!!! - no continuó la frase ya que lanzó un estornudo de nuevo…

-Al menos te trajiste mi tarjeta de crédito y así podemos comprar esta ropa…

Hinata ya se había puesto la camisa negra y los pantalones ajustados color violeta por encima de los tobillos...

-¡¡¡Cá… cállate baka!!! Es… esto fue por… por tu culpa!!! – decía una Hinata tartamudeando… por el frío.

-¡¡¡Pero si tu empezaste!!! ¡¡¡Tu fuiste quién me empujaste a la fuente yo no hice nada!!!

-Baka… - fue la contestación de Hinata saliendo del cubículo. El cabello aún lo tenía bastante mojado… por lo que aún tiritaba de frío. Naruto ya se encontraba fuera… Hinata se quedó sorprendida por la visión de Naruto…

Este se había cambiado su ropa. Se había puesto una chamarra negra con naranja, unos pantalones color naranjas por encima de los tobillos y además se había comprado algo como unas sandalias negras que le cubrían por completo los tobillos (la parte descubierta del pantalón)… así como ella pero a excepción que esas era de hombre. El cabello de él lucía más oscuro debido a que estaba mojado y algunos mechones caían húmedos en su frente.

Lo mismo pasó con Naruto que se quedó sorprendido mirando a Hinata salir con aquellos pantalones ajustados a su cuerpo, al igual que la camisa negra donde en la parte del pecho tenía algo parecido a una red (imagínense el estilo original del anime .). Ambos se miraban totalmente impresionados por el cambio hasta que llegó la joven que trabajaba en la tienda mirando embobada a Naruto…

-Se… se le ve perfecto… - exclamó la chica con ojos brillantes admirando al rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas… el rubio se sonrojó un poco ante la exclamación de la joven.

-…¬¬… - "¿otra más?" Pensó Hinata malhumorada… "¿Qué acaso estas mujeres nunca habían visto en su vida un hombre? Por todos los Kami-samas ni que él fuera tan atractivo… (Si que lo es)"

Se fue de lo más irritada hasta la recepcionista de la tienda, pagó las cosas con la tarjeta de crédito de su "hermano" (también propiedad de ella) y luego de tomar la pinza, regalo para Sákura y las bolsas con la ropa mojada salió del local.

-¡¡Sugoi!! – exclamó un Naruto feliz saliendo de la tienda junto a una Hinata que no quería prestarle atención – Perdí el número de teléfono de Ayame, pero esta chica de la tienda de ropa llamada Mia me ha dado el de ella… este no es mi día de mala suerte después de todo…

-¿ah si?... – susurró Hinata sin mirarle pensando en su siguiente paso… - Eso lo veremos baka…

-¿Qué dijiste beba? – preguntó Naruto.

-Que ya es la hora de ir a la casa de Sákura… - contestó – debo darle el regalo.

-Ah… eso me recuerda… - sacó algo de la bolsa que él llevaba una chamarra de color lila con blanco se la pasó por los hombros a Hinata que le miró sin comprender – la compré mientras te cambiabas… pedí que la cargaran a la cuenta… debes tener frío ¿no?

Hinata estaba impresionada por aquel gesto de preocupación por parte de él. Pero no pudo contestarle ni siquiera un "arigato" ya que se debatía en sus pensamientos…

"Tal vez no debería… después de todo… trata de ser amable…"

"_No caigas Hinata… recuerda lo que te dijo en el carro…"_ decía una voz parecida a ella pero algo mala_… "Lo que te dijo tantas veces antes… lo de querer casarte con alguien… lo de ser tu tutor… ¡¡¡aceptó esos números telefónicos por Dios!!!"_

"Eh… eso no debería importarme…"

"_cierto…"_ volvió a hablar la vocecita mala _"Pero recuerda… ¡¡¡¡El vestido!!! ¡¡¡RECUERDA EL VESTIDO!!!"_

"Si… cierto… _VENGANZA_"

Llegaron hasta el carro, Hinata aún debatiéndose entre el bien y el mal… aún hasta la casa de Sákura… se bajaron y luego de Naruto felicitar a la cumpleañera… y hablar con ella (Hinata extrañamente había desaparecido en esos momentos pero nuestro rubio no se dio cuenta) el rubio se fue…

-Eh… Hinata… ¿para donde andabas? – preguntó Sákura que si se había dado cuenta de la ausencia.

-Jejeje… nada… al baño – mintió con una sonrisa inocente. "Espera tan solo a ver mi última venganza Naruto" rió por lo bajo divertida.

……………………

Naruto se encontraba conduciendo, le dijo a Gaara que iría a su casa para intercambiar los último datos de "Akatsuki" pero luego de treinta minutos conduciendo…

-¿Eh…? – miró por el espejo retrovisor… - ¿La policía? ¿Qué querrá?

Una patrulla de policía le estaba siguiendo… tuvo que detenerse y bajar el vidrio de la ventana.

-¿Pasa algo oficial? – preguntó cuando el hombre vestido de azul se acercó a él.

-Lexus GS430 2008 color rojo. ¿Es su carro? – preguntó. (deben disculparme pero yo no se absolutamente nada de carros)

-Si… - contestó Naruto más extrañado.

-¿me da su cédula y permiso de conducir? – preguntó…

-Eh… pues… por supuesto – contestó Naruto buscándolo en el capote… pero… no estaba… ¿Qué significaba…? Encontró su cédula pero su permiso de conducir no lo encontraba – mi cédula pero mi permiso no…

-¿Sabe que este carro ha sido registrado como robado? – preguntó.

Naruto se quedó atónito.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! Eso es ridículo ¿Quién ha…?

-¿Me acompaña por favor? – preguntó. A lo que Naruto no tuvo más opción que acompañarlo…

…………………….

-¿Si diga? – Contestó Sákura su teléfono – Ah… Naruto… ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó - ¿Qué estás donde? – Abrió sus ojos verdes bastante - ¿Y como has…? ¿Creen que es robado?... No… creo que… - sus ojos se fijaron en la mesita - ya va déjame ver algo… - tomó unas hojas que Hinata había tenido con ella y las había dejado sobre el mueble… - Si… aquí está tu permiso de conducir y los papeles del carro también… si… voy enseguida. – colgó lanzando un suspiro - No puede ser… Hinata si que se pasó.

…………………….

-¡¡Hasta que llegas!! – exclamó Naruto exasperado había estado esperando en la policía sentado desde hace tres horas bajo investigaciones, Gaara había ido también - ¿Y Hinata?

-Ella se fue hace una hora Naruto… dijo que tú no podrías irla a buscar…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me esperó? – preguntó – maldit& se&, me tienen aquí desde hace dos horas haciéndome preguntas… - entregaron los papeles… Gaara habló con algunos contactos pero aún así le dijeron que pasara mañana por el auto… tuvieron que Salir así con un Naruto maldiciendo y refunfuñando improperios en contra de los policías.

-Estos sujetos son unos inútiles… mira que decir que MI auto es robado… ¿quién demonios les habrá dicho…? ¿Qué?... – Naruto les contestó bruscamente extrañado aún con el ceño fruncido, ya que ellos le dirigían miradas incrédulas.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Naruto? – preguntó Sákura mirando a Gaara de una forma cómplice.

-¿Darme cuenta de que?

Suspiro por parte de los dos.

-Fue Hinata la que dijo eso Baka… - contestó Gaara resistiéndose en darle un zape…

-¡¡¿Qué… que?!! – exclamó abriendo sus ojos incrédulo al momento que estaban dentro del auto de Gaara y este se ponía en marcha – No… no puede ser… eso no puede ser… Hinata no sería capaz de… - pero la mirada de confirmación de ellos le hizo entrar a la razón y recordar los minutos que la chica había desaparecido cuando estaban en la casa de Sákura - ¡¡FUE ELLA!! – exclamó abriendo bastante sus ojos impresionado – también fue ella la que dejó la tachuela… - recordó la alfombra de su habitación – Y también lo del agua hirviendo… - exclamó recordando cuando se bañaba – y la de la silla… y que el tazón de ramen se volcara en cima… y también de que no hubiera ramen… - se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza sorprendido de que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes - y que fuéramos al Ichiraku… que no tuviéramos dinero y que además me pusieran a lavar platos… que me cayera a la fuente… que… compráramos ropa y ahora que ¡¡¡casi me arrestaran!!! ¡¡¡Y esta maldit& piquiña que no se me quita!!!!! – exclamó respirando rápida y entrecortadamente mientras cuando hablaba se había comenzado a rascar brazos, piernas y cuello distraídamente.

-Na… Naruto… ¿Qué… que es eso que tienes en tu cuello? – Naruto se acarició el cuello.

-¿Qué? – preguntó. Pero ya Sákura se encontraba examinándolo.

-Parece que es una clase de alergia – dijo pensativa - ¿Dices que te pica? ¿Te ha estado picando todo el día?

-Pues sí… me había visto unas manchas rojas pero… - dijo pensativo recordando cuando se cambiaba.

-¿te las viste en todo el cuerpo? – preguntó atónita la pelirrosa - ¿No comiste algo de lo que fueras alérgico… o… usaste una colonia o… crema?

-Soy un hombre no uso cremas Sákura… - contestó… - Y no comí nada fuera de lo normal…

-¿Y usaste algo a lo que eres alérgico?

-A lo único que soy alérgico es al… - decía pensativo, hasta que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente recordando a la hora del baño - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESE JABON!!!!!! – exclamó incrédulo a la vez que impresionado - ¡¡¡¡POR ESO ME PARECÍA FAMILIAR Y A LA VEZ EXTRAÑO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ERA JAVON DE AVENA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SOY ALERGICO AL JAVON DE AVENA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ESA BEBA LO SABIA Y LO COLOCO EN MI BAÑO PARA QUE ME BAÑARA CON EL!!!!!

-Wow… si que hizo un trabajo para torturarte todo este día ¿no? – comentó el pelirrojo.

-Pero… ¿Hizo todo eso? – preguntó una Sákura totalmente impresionada – Huy… Hinata da miedo…

-No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada Naruto… - continuó hablando Gaara.

-Todo parecía un accidente – exclamó Naruto casi en shock – ella no parecía que… lo hiciera a propósito… ¡¡¡¡¡PERO QUE CASI ME ARRESTABAN!!!! ¡¡¡¡ESO SI FUE LA GOTA GORDA!!!!

-Bien… ya llegamos Naruto – anunció Gaara. Al momento el rubio bajó de su auto y se apresuró a correr hasta su casa, esperando ahorcar a una cierta Hyuga…

-¿la matará?... – preguntó Sákura mirando a Naruto que se perdía de vista dentro de la casa.

-Mmmm…. Está furioso… así que eso sería lo más probable…

-¿llamamos a la policía? – preguntó Sákura.

-No… ya se arreglaran – contestó Gaara arrancando el auto.

………………….

-Se pasó… se pasó… ahora si que se pasó… la beba me va a escuchar… de que me escucha… me escucha… - decía una y otra vez mientras llegaba a su casa y abría la puerta - ¡¡¡¡¡¡BEEEEEEEEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! – gritó a todo pulmón corriendo por la casa, subiendo a la habitación - ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Dónde ESTAS HINATA!!!!???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se iba a quedar eufórico de lo mucho que estaba gritando – BAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE DIGO QUE SALGAS AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!

Siguió corriendo y llamando por toda la casa hasta que se dio por finalizada la búsqueda… Naruto se detuvo respirando entrecortadamente mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de las escaleras…

-¿Dónde estará…? – se preguntó - ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – como si alguien le respondiera de pronto se recordó de lo que ella le había dicho…

"_Quiero ir a visitar a mis padres_"

¡¡¡Eso era!!! Salió como un rayo y corrió por la calle… hasta llegar a su objetivo… el cementerio quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa. Se dirigió hasta el lugar donde descansaban sus padres.

……………..

Ya había durado mucho tiempo allí sentada… y toda la hora se había quedado llorando sobre la tumba de sus padres… sus tres padres… pensando que en esos momentos Naruto debía estar en la cárcel cumpliendo la broma que ella le había hecho como venganza…

-Debe estar bravo… ¿verdad papá? – preguntó mirando la tumba de su padre – Ustedes también deben estarlo conmigo… si… fui algo mala con él – aceptó – Perdóname Naoko… - miró la lápida con el nombre de la susodicha - pero es que no se por que me comporto así… ¿Qué tiene él que me hace comportarme así de cruel…? No quiero serlo… pero… no puedo evitarlo tampoco… tengo miedo… - más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro – de seguro debe estar ahora tan enojado que me enviará directo a Inglaterra ¿no?... eso es lo que quiero de todos modos… no se por que no puedo vivir con él – sentía un dolor de cabeza y bastante calor en su cuerpo - mamá… papá… gomen… lo único que puedo hacer es alejarme de él para no lastimarlo… ya le hice suficiente daño… voy a regresar a Inglaterra.

Escuchó el sonido que hacían pasos sobre el césped y luego como se detenían y la respiración agitada de alguien, sabía quién era…

-Ya saliste de la cárcel – dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie, aturdiéndose un poco pero manteniendo su porte firme…

-Todo lo que planeaste… Hinata… te pasas… te pasaste… - decía con voz entrecortada continuó dando unos lentos pasos hasta ella. Hinata tan solo se volvió a mirarlo con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa en sus labios… que le hizo sorprenderse, tenía sus mejillas bastante sonrojadas y sus ojos tenían una fina línea roja que indicaba que estaba llorando.

-Gomen… - pronunció antes de cerrar sus ojos e irse de frente a él… este se apresuró a sostenerle…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HINATA!!!!! – exclamó impresionado… arrodillándose y dejándole descansar sobre una de sus rodillas mientras rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano apartaba el cabello de su cara… respiraba entrecortadamente, tocó su frente se encontraba hirviendo… tenía una fiebre bastante alta – Hinata… - volvió a decir pero esta vez en un susurro. Le levantó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a su casa.

Continuará…..

Notas finales: Vaya!!! Este capi si que ha sido largo… el más largo que voy a escribir… estoy segura… espero no haberles aburrido… la venganza de Hinata si que se extendió bastante ¿eh?... la niña si que se las trae… pero se pasó al llamar a la policía y darle ese dato… (Es decir yo me pase, pero es que quería cerrar con broche de oro) y como es difícil importunar a nuestro rubio hiperactivo (Ya vieron como pasaba algo y al rato volvía a animarse) pues ya ven que esta si fue la gota… el pobre casi se queda en la cárcel… jejeje…

Complací a una de las lectoras que me comentó que quería que se llevaran un chasco público estos dos… (ahí lo de la fuente) y también complací a aquellos que querían que empezara con lo romántico… (Ya vieron que salieron a flote los celos de Hinata) tomen en cuenta que más que todo… Hinata continuó con su venganza fue por una forma de engañarse así misma de que no sentía nada por el chico. Ya ven que cada vez que recapacitaba pues su orgullo (O mejor dicho mente) se negaba rotundamente a que sintiera algo de debilidad a no continuar con su trazado plan. En el plan no estaba eso de tirarle a la fuente… (eso fue por los celos de Hinata más que todo . jejeje) (no me la quiero encontrar junto con Naruto, ya que con estos celos… quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerme) jiji. Bueno… espero que les haya gustado… y espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí… bien… SAYO!!!!!

El próximo capi… (aun no le tengo nombre) pero les aseguro… va a tratarse 100 naru/Hina y además van a poder tener una conversación normal sin importunarse el uno al otro… y va a comenzar con lo romántico… hasta el próximo Sábado. (Trato de ser puntual)


	9. Los delirios de Hinata

**CAPITULO 9: Los delirios de Hinata.**

**"La beba no es ella misma… debe estar delirando…"**

Naruto caminaba llevando a la chica en sus brazos… ella tenía recostada su cabeza en su pecho y respiraba entrecortadamente a medida que él daba un paso… podía sentir su aliento cálido en su torso, la beba en verdad tenía una gran cantidad de fiebre y no había hablado desde que salieron del cementerio.

-Gomen… - susurró de nuevo en voz baja y ida. El rubio no pudo evitar bajar su mirada para escudriñar el rostro de la joven Hyuga… sorprendido. Era la primera vez que ella se disculpaba por algo.

-¿De que? – quiso parecer indiferente – no estás tan pesada aunque deberías hacer dieta… - contestó divertido tratando de poner algo de gracia al asunto, pensando que la chica le contestaría una vez más con sus frases sarcásticas pero al contrario contestó con una voz suave:

-Gomen… por las bromas… - fue su respuesta. Naruto se quedó atónito no pudiendo creer sus palabras. Parecía que la chica en verdad estuviera arrepentida y sus entreabiertos ojos claros mirando su torso no hacían ver si en verdad era sincera o no… aunque su voz si sonaba sincera. Lucía bastante débil – No debí… Naoko… (Pronunció el nombre de la mamá de Naruto bajito, el rubio no lo entendió) yo… la verdad… gomen… nasai… - volvió a repetir sus disculpas en un leve susurro.

-Shhhh… (hizo un sonido suave con su boca para que guardara silencio) Beba… mejor no hables, debes estar cansada… y delirando por la fiebre… - esto último lo dijo en voz baja más para si mismo que para ella.

Ella le hizo caso y cerrando sus ojos dejó reposar su cabeza más a gusta en su hombro… Naruto no podía evitar mirarle de vez en cuando… no se dio cuenta siquiera cuando ya estaba frente a la reja que daba a su casa, y me es desconocido el como logró abrirla con la chica reposando en sus brazos… pero aún así ya se encontraba observándole en la habitación de ella. La reposó con suavidad en las sábanas para no incomodarle… dormía… se quedó casi embobado viéndole, las mejillas de la chica lucían bastante rosadas y sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos, se veía sumamente adorable…

"¡¡¡Despierta Naruto¡¡La beba está enferma¡¡¡Muévete…!!!! Apresúrate a atenderla."

Casi que corrió, saliendo de la habitación. Y luego escaleras abajo… montó una hoya con agua… al lado de la tetera… se puso a picar zanahoria, papa… y todo lo necesario para hacer una sopa casera (no el ramen) a una velocidad increíble pareciendo perfectamente un chef. (arrojó unas cuantas hojas de té a la tetera) Ya estaba acostumbrado, ahora si era que agradecía los castigos en su antigua escuela, se había vuelto un perfecto cocinero.

Echó las verduras al agua hirviendo, (no sin antes condimentarle un poco) y luego tomó la tetera y sirvió el líquido en una taza. Echó agua de la regadera en otra taza, tomó un paño y subió llevando todas estas cosas a la habitación de la beba… entró, tratando de no hacer sonido al entrar. La chica estaba dormida tal y como le había dejado.

Se acercó a la cama y dejando todo en la mesita de noche, se dispuso a colocar el pañuelo húmedo en su frente.

Le observaba… se veía tan hermosa durmiendo… y aún aunque estaba enferma se veía adorable dormir… una holeada de culpa le inundó, se enfermó por su culpa por que le había arrojado a la fuente de agua¿Por qué él era tan idiota? Hacía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

**"**_**Oye… pero si fue ella la que te arrojó primero!!!!"** _decía una voz ronca en su cabeza a modo de protesta.

"Pero eso no me daba el derecho para ponerme tan infantil como ella…" repuso mentalmente.

**"_Si ese es el asunto… siempre te has comportado como un infantil baka¿Por qué retractarte ahora? Si ni siquiera lo hiciste en tus años en el colegio Kage institute"_**

"¡¡¡Pero le hice daño!!! _**Kyuubi**…_ está enferma ¿no ves?!!!"

Inconcientemente pensó en el nombre que le había dado a su estúpida conciencia (Y algunas veces doble personalidad) a la que se había estado atado desde niño… su psicólogo Iruka-kun-sensei… le había recomendado actuar de ese modo, con su pequeño-gran-problema.

**"**_**Pequeño crío… jejeje… (reía por lo bajo) no me digas que ya te encariñaste con ella… baka"** _lo dijo en tono burlón.

"Calla de una vez Kyuubi…" reprimió Naruto frunciendo su ceño "Ya te había tenido controlado… ¿Por qué volviste a salir?"

**"_¿Por que?... ¿Por qué…? Mmmm… (Pensativo) pensé que era mejor dejarme salir, no es muy divertido no hacerme notar, considerando que siempre estoy aquí observando cada paso... nos hemos divertido mucho ¿o no crío? No me digas que no piensas volver a pelear… He estado aburrido… quiero hacer ejercicio"_**

-Teeme… ¿no ves que la beba se siente mal? – susurró.

Algo le hizo desviar toda su atención a la chica y desviarse de la auto-conversación que llevaba a cabo. Ella parecía comenzar a volver en sí… entreabriendo un poco sus párpados…

-Na… Na… - Parecía querer decir algo pero la voz no le salía. Naruto se acercó más a ella tratando de saber lo que trataba de decir…

…………………………

Estaba quemándose… su cabeza dolía salvajemente… parecía que iba a estallar por el dolor… con sus labios entreabiertos podía sentir su propia exhalación caliente pasar por su garganta y terminar en sus labios saliendo al exterior… formando una forma monótona a la vez que rápida y agitada de respiración. De pronto llegó a ella un alivio al sentir algo húmedo en su frente… era tan refrescante. Se dejó sentir esa agradable sensación de bienestar. Alguien debía estar creando este bienestar a ella, este alivio a su cuerpo… entre abrió sus ojos para saber la procedencia de este. Solo veía con dificultad una sombra… la luz rojiza no le dejaba ver a quién estaba. Se fijó en una cabellera dorada brillante que caía ocultando un poco la cara morena… los ojos azules como dos océanos observándole con cariño, era tan agradable… era tan reconfortante verlo… podría ser… ¿un ángel?

La idea se le vino de pronto a la mente, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que sentía y el suave roce en sus mejillas de esas manos que le daban frescura a su rostro. Entonces, reconoció los ojos llenos de ternura, recordando a quién le había mostrado esa misma mirada una vez hace tiempo, cuando era niña…

-Na… Na… - comenzó a decir… las palabras parecían costarle trabajo pronunciarlas pero debía llamarla… - Na… o… ko…

…………………………..

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su madre por parte de la beba. Se había arrodillado para estar más cerca de ella y así poder escucharla. Entrecerró sus ojos, mostrando algo de cariño al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su sorpresa. Debía estar alucinando… estaba bastante grave.

-No… soy Naruto – le corrigió acariciando un poco su rostro con uno de sus dedos. Haciendo que la chica sintiera un alivio ante su contacto.

-¿Naruto? – repitió de forma lenta, como si no recordara de quién se tratara – Ah… Naruto – dijo como si al fin recordara algo muy lejano mientras ahora cerraba sus ojos… levantó con esfuerzo su mano débil y atrapó la del rubio, evitando así que la alejara de su mejilla. Naruto se sorprendió. Ella parecía feliz en sentir su mano en su rostro – Me… me gusta.

-OO – El rubio parecía bastante sorprendido, más de lo que había estado al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Era la primera vez que la chica pronunciaba su nombre sin un insulto adjunto a este… además… ¿Había escuchado bien¿Dijo que le gustaba? - ¿Disculpa? – preguntó con la boca seca.

-Me… gusta… como se siente… - contestó aún con los ojos cerrados. El Uzumaki no pudo evitar un sonrojo… se había quedado paralizado.

**"_Despierta baka… te estás comportando como un maldit& crío ¿No era que estaba enferma¿Qué pasó con lo que cocinabas?"_**

Casi agradeció al Kyuubi por haberle recordado de eso… suavemente retiró su mano del agarre de ella y se levantó del suelo para irse a la cocina pero antes que diera un paso más algo le retuvo del pantalón. Bajó su mirada, Hinata le había agarrado de este, con un agarre algo fuerte, que le sorprendió ya que ella estaba débil.

-No… no me dejes… - susurró suplicante la Hyuga. Haciendo que Naruto una vez más se quedara sin saber que hacer. Quitó la mano de la chica con suavidad de su pantalón y la dejó sobre la cama con suavidad.

-No te preocupes… Ya vengo… - dijo dulcemente. Sin esperar la respuesta de ella.

Tuvo que salir de la habitación. Con la respiración algo agitada. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

-Está enferma… - se volvió a repetir – Nunca en su vida se había comportado tan amable con él… eso significaba que tal vez estuviera delirando a una fiebre por las nubes.

Bajó hasta la cocina… apagó la estufa y sirvió la sopa en una taza, provándole antes… estaba pasable, no tan bueno como el ramen… de todos modos lo único que necesitaba era las proteínas de las verduras… su madre le había dado bastante de aquello cuando se enfermaba y luego se sentía mejor.

Fue primero a la habitación de sus padres (Antes de morir)… por segunda vez desde que habían muerto, sintiendo algo de nostalgia. Y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, fue hasta el botiquín y reconoció las pastillas para la fiebre que usaba su madre… aún quedaban unas cuantas… suspiró al tomarlas y se apresuró a salir una vez más. Tomando la taza… (Que había dejado en una mesa en el pasillo) y fue hasta la habitación de su hermanastra.

Esperaba encontrarse con una Hinata durmiendo tranquilamente, pero para su sorpresa la chica se encontraba de pie de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana el comienzo de la oscuridad.

-Beba… Debes estar acostada… estás enferma – le reprendió acercándose rápidamente hasta la mesita dejando la taza con la sopa y yendo a donde estaba su hermana mirando hasta el cielo - ¡Beba! – trató de llamar su atención, parecía ida, con las primeras estrellas de la noche reflejada en sus ojos entreabiertos. Sin previo aviso, la chica le miró y sonrió dulcemente.

-Gomen… - susurró de nuevo dejando a nueva cuenta a un Naruto totalmente con el rostro descuadrado.

Esto estaba mal… la beba se comportaba como una persona normal y eso para ella no era muy normal… tocó su frente ignorando el hecho de que con este contacto la chica se había ruborizado ligeramente en las mejillas, lo tomó como algo normal de la fiebre.

-Aún tienes bastante fiebre… - susurró suspirando – venga Hinata… debes comer… - tomó su mano y la llevó de vuelta a la cama como niña pequeña. Le hizo que se acostara en esta y se sentó de nuevo en la silla al lado de ella tomó la taza con sopa y tomando una cucharada se le acercó a la boca… - Di… Aaaaaa…. – dijo abriendo la boca como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, haciendo que de pronto Hinata soltara una risa débil pero divertida - ¿Qué pasa?

-Te ves… gracioso… - contestó sin parar de reír.

-ó.ó – las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron un poco – ¡¡Lo hago para que comas!! – se defendió, aunque él también admitía que se había comportado tontamente, la "niña" no parecía querer parar de reír - ¡¡Hinata!!

La risa cesó y la chica le miró de nueva cuenta. Parpadeando de una forma de sorpresa… aunque luego sonrió un poco, bajando su mirada avergonzada.

-Me… me llamaste por mi nombre… - susurró – sue… suena bien… Naruto… - nerviosa jugando con sus deditos.

Naruto estaba más rojo que un rábano… (Esa beba le había hecho sonrojar en esa hora más que en toda su vida)

-Deliras… - contestó. Nunca le había visto de ese modo… se comportaba de una forma taaaaan adorable… si tan solo fuera así cuando estaba buena y sana – entonces… ¿abres la boca?... Hinata…

La chica obedeció al instante y este introdujo el utensilio en la boca de ella… así lo hizo hasta que tomó toda la sopa…

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó dejando la taza a nueva cuenta en la mesa.

-Ha… hai… - contestó apenada. Le dio la pastilla para que se la tomara junto con la taza de té.

-Esto te hará sentir mejor… aunque te va a dar sueño ¿entiendes?

-Arigato… - contestó tomándosela junto con el té. Estaba muy colaboradora.

-Vaya… estás más que educada últimamente… no pareces tú… - comenzó a hablar tranquilamente – y más después de hacerme esas bromas…

-Gomen… - volvió a decir de pronto… - ¡¡¡yo no quería…!!! Yo… yo… creo que fue… por… - se sonrojó bajando la mirada. Pero en ese momento se quedó callada, Naruto se había parado de su asiento y sentándose en la cama a su lado la atrajo a su cuerpo estrechándole en un abrazo y así ella reposó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Tranquila… - susurró cariñosamente comenzando a acariciar el cabello para tranquilizarla – Fue culpa mía… nunca debí provocarte… además fue por mi culpa que estés enferma… perdóname…

-Na… Naruto – contestó con voz entrecortada Hinata, ya que estaba nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca, este se percató e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero ella se aferró más a él. – No… quédate… así… - se acomodó mejor haciendo que el chico apoyara la espalda en la cabecera de madera de la cama.

Era tan dulce… eso de sentir el aroma del cabello de su hermana, la tibies de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y la respiración tranquila de ella sobre su torso... ella era tan… hermosa… iba a acariciar su cabello pero una voz en su cabeza (que no era el Kyuubi le reprendió)

"_¡¡¡Es tu hermana baka!!!... Mira que estar pensando en eso¿Hermosa¿Qué haces pensando eso de tu hermana?!!!..."_

"No estoy pensando en nada malo" se contestó mentalmente.

"_Claro… y yo no soy tú ¿verdad?" _

"pero… mira… ella en si… no es mi hermana ¿verdad?"

"_Pero, no está bien!!! Y lo sabes!!! Por eso no aceptaste la parte del testamento que Hiasshi-sama…"_

-No te soporto… - esto lo dijo en un susurro sin querer. Al momento el agarre de la chica se aflojó y luego se separó. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Si quieres que me vaya a Inglaterra lo entiendo… - habló en voz baja y triste la Hyuga… haciendo que el rubio entendiera que se refería a lo que él acababa de decir… seguro y le escuchó.

"Baka… baka… no lo pudiste pensar y ya?"

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que si no me soportas puedo irme…

-¿Irte? O.ó

-Hai… - contestó bajito.

-Irte… - repitió distraído – mmm… no lo creo… ya me he encariñado contigo… - lo dijo sin querer… pero esto hizo que Hinata levantara su rostro con ojos semi cerrados y brillantes, eso también le había dicho en voz alta… Kuso… lo único que le faltaba era develar el secreto de Hiasshi-sama. Se quiso auto pegar pero ella le seguía mirando emocionada.

-¿En serio? – dijo ilusionada aunque sus ojos lucían un poco cansados cerrados.

-Hai… - contestó apenas moviendo los labios avergonzado.

-¿Me… quieres? – preguntó bajo.

"O.O ¡¡¡KUSO¿¿Qué pregunta era esa??!!!! No le gustaba esta nueva Hinata… era muy abierta con sus sentimientos aunque fuera tan adorable"

"_**A mi me parece que si te gusta Baka-hentai" dijo la voz del Kyuubi más sonora "Acabas de decir que es adorable"** _

Pero antes que respondiera… Hinata se dejó volver a caer sobre él pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió quedarse así, comprendiendo que a Hinata ya le había hecho efecto la pastilla. Él también necesitaba dormir. Y era mejor quedarse ahí descansando con ella por si luego necesitaba algo… después de acariciar la frente de la Hyuga, dándose cuenta de que ya la fiebre no se sentía tan fuerte… y acariciar dulcemente la suave cabellera de ella. Se dejó a arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, junto a su hermana. Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de ella… y le resultaba ser sumamente agradable.

-Nii san…

Creyó que era su imaginación pero tal vez Hinata había pronunciado la palabra "hermano" en sueños mientras dormía se había aferrado más a él cuando dijo esto, pero se sentía tan arrastrado por el sueño que no abrió los ojos.

"Era cierto… ellos eran hermanos… y aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre, no estuviera bien si sintieran algo más… No estaba bien, que él se encariñara de otra forma con ella, le había prometido a Hiasshi que la cuidaría… debía cuidarla con su propia vida"

-Imōto… - susurró antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

………………………

Abrió la puerta de la casa… decidió llegar como sorpresa. Entrar sin avisar, de seguro no le esperaba, y no él tampoco le había dicho nada a Hinata que iba a regresar, era de esperarse de Naruto, sonrió divertida. Iba a ir primero a la habitación de la "pequeña" Hyuga y le despertaría con su habitual saludo, de seguro le daba una buena sorpresa. Su largo cabello castaño ondeó al viento por la rapidez de sus pasos emocionados. Abrió la puerta de golpe y…

-¡¡¡¡¡OHAYO HINA-CHAAAAN!!!! GENKI-DESU…??? - se había detenido de pronto mirando sorprendida la escena… en la cama se encontraba su prima durmiendo… pero no estaba sola, un rubio estaba tras ella acostado y abrazándole por la cintura… - Oh… Gomen…

Los ojos de ambos chicos comenzaron a abrirse perezosamente, habían dormido bien toda la noche… y no había rastros de la fiebre en Hinata la cual estaba bastante lúcida solo que algo aturdida por que se acababa de levantar. Sus ojos pronto se vieron acostumbrados a la poca luz de la habitación (comenzaba a amanecer) y se encontró con que una chica le miraba desde la puerta con los ojos abiertos sorprendido y con una mano en su boca a modo de censura.

-¿Laya-chan? – preguntó en un susurro - has… vuelto – se quedó mirándole aturdida - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ante la mirada de sorpresa de su prima.

-¿Hina-chan…¿Qué hace Naruto-kun en tu cama? – preguntó una inocente Layane bajando su mano para preguntar con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-¿Nani?... – no comprendía - ¿a que te refie…? – sintió como algo se revolvía tras ella. Y solo en ese momento era conciente en que alguien le tenía abrazada por la cintura además sentía la respiración del chico contra su nuca…

Volvió lentamente su cuello para tener una mejor visión del que estaba tras ella… y se encontró con los ojos azules semi abiertos y el cabello rubio del chico cayendo en su frente todo revuelto… como si… hubiera dormido con ella…

Ya va… analizando mejor… Naruto estaba tras ella, y parecía que había dormido con ella…

"¡¡¡¡KUSO¿¿Y SI EN VERDAD DURMIÓ CON ELLA??"

-Buenos días… ¿ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Naruto ahogando un bostezo tranquilo.

Hinata al contrario de Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendida… parecía que apenas acababa de comprender las cosas… el ceño se frunció, la sangre se subió a la cabeza comenzando a enojarla y enseñó sus dientes levantándose de pronto…

-¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTED!!!!! – gritó a todo pulmón - ¿¿¿¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CAMA BASTARD/???? – jalando la sábana con fuerza descomunal hizo que cayera al suelo…

-¡¡¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – gritó Naruto por el dolor al caer… parecía totalmente sorprendido como si no comprendiera nada - ¿¿¿¿Pero que te pasa¡¡¡¡BRUJA!!!!

-¡¡¡¡BRUJA TU ABUELA¡¡¡¡SAL DE MI CUARTO HENTAIIIII!!!!!! – comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que se le atravesara en el camino. Almohadas… reloj… libros… y comenzó a perseguirle por el cuarto para golpearle lanzándole insultos a diestra y siniestra ignorando el hecho de que su prima le miraba con cara de "What?" - ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A VIOLAR MI ESPACIO PRIVADO?!!! SINVERGÜENZA!!!! SOY ONNA¿LO SABIAS?

-¡¡¡ PUES PARECES OTOKO!!!! P - contestó sacando su lengua burlón… aunque parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-¡¡¡¡BAKA!!!!! – dijo alzando la silla en alto dispuesta a lanzársela, pero ya Naruto había salido de la habitación pasando por al lado de Layane diciendo un.

-Ohayo Laya-san – antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente. Naruto era muy rápido.

-¿Qué fue eso Hina-chan? – preguntó Layane entrando al cuarto al ver que la Hyuga se había calmado ya.

-Na… ru… to… - respiraba entrecortadamente.

-mmm… ¿Por qué estaba en tu habitación?

Pareció que de pronto Hinata se acordara de algo… y unas imágenes de lo que había pasado ayer se aparecieron en su cabeza… al momento se puso algo roja… ¡¡¡¡Que vergüenza!!! Naruto solo le había cuidado por la noche… era verdad que había estado enferma!!!! Se le había olvidado!!!!

-¿Estabas enferma¿O Naruto lo estaba?

Layane se había percatado de las pastillas en la mesita…

-Yo… - contestó Hinata apenada.

-Ah… ¿Te cuidó y así le agradeciste? – preguntó entendiéndole.

-¡¡Bueno… Naruto no tuvo por que quedarse a dormir conmigo!!!

Se dijo justificándose, entró al baño cerró la puerta, sin dar más explicaciones dejando a Layane sonriendo divertida.

"Mmm… al parecer este tiempo no fue una pérdida de tiempo… al menos ya le llama por su nombre"

……………………..

-Que bien… ya la beba se siente mejor… anoche tan solo había delirado todo… - se dijo ya en su habitación se había recostado en su cama mirando el techo… suspiró – ah… Hinata… me gusta más esta chica hiperactiva… aunque la otra chica tranquila también es más que adorable… - sonrió.

**"_Hablas como si ella también tuviera doble personalidad baka" dijo la voz del Kyuubi._**

-no molestes ¿bueno? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – beba…

…………………….

Se recostó de la puerta del baño después de cerrarla. Se sonrojó un poco recordando como se había comportado la noche anterior!!! no era ella misma anoche… hay… como miraría a la cara de ahora en adelante a Naruto…!!!??? Hay que vergüenza…!!!!!

-Baka… - susurró para sí misma… - ¿Por qué me meto en estos aprietos?

……………………..

Continuará…

Nota de la autora: Bien..:!!! aquí esta… no tengo el siguiente capi… (No voy a cumplir la promesa de actualizar también con el siguiente capítulo GOMEN!!!) espero que les haya gustado el capi romántico (aunque al final volvieron con la guerra eh??!!!! (Pero a que no, que eso les hace divertido) ya que no son una pareja común. Es una pareja poco común. No pensaban que a partir de ahora todo sería color rosa ¿o si? Jejeje. (si fuera así se acabara la diversión jojo)

Ahora si…

FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!!!!! Ojalá y la pasen (O la hayan pasado) lindo con sus amigos (as)… novios (as) que yo ya les di mi regalo!!! (El capi) Gracias por leer queridos amigos!!! Los Quero molto!!!!

PD: Puse que Hinata se comportara tan extraña (Amable) cuando estaba en fiebre pues por que normalmente la personalidad cambia un poco cuando uno se enferma… jejeje. Bueno… al menos a mi me pasa… hay personas que se sienten muy débil como para discutir y se vuelven más dóciles (el caso de Hinata que se volvió sumamente cariñosa) y otros como yo… por ejemplo… que nos volvemos irritantes cuando enfermamos… cuando he tenido fiebre yo por lo menos me pongo algo dramática… una vez hasta dije que nadie me quería… jejeje. ¬¬… si… fui algo dramática… pero en fin les dejo!!!! Hasta el próximo capi… no dejen de comentar!!!!! Y de leer fics!!! Sayo!!!!

Términos en japonés:

Imōto: Hermana menor.

Genki desu ka¿Como estás? (Saludo que hizo Layane y el cual no terminó por encontrarse con la escena)

Onna: Mujer.

Otoko: Hombre.


	10. Hinata Vs La comida

**Capítulo 10: Hinata Vs la comida**.

La autora: Perdón el retraso!!!! hoy prometí a una buena lectora que me lo pidió que actualizaría en los tres fics y así lo estoy haciendo. espero que me puedan perdonar el haber faltado tanto para actualizar y ojala que les guste el capi que además de haberme esforzado en hacerlo entretenido es bastante largo. los quero mucho!!! (El título dice mucho... jejeje. espero que les divierta) nota:casi todo el capi, es el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la mañana. y hay parte en los parentesis que son conversaciones mías... jejeje. P ah...y otra cosa... es mi primera vez hablando sobre comida japonesa así que no se si en verdad se prepare así o algo... cualquier cosa me disculpan.

**"¡¡¡Yo te ganaré¡¡¡Y serás mi sirviente así sea lo último que haga!!"**

Estaba una vez más en el auto rojo de su hermano. Con sus brazos fuertemente cruzados a modo de protesta. Se sentía ofendida por lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-teme – susurró recordando lo que había pasado aquella mañana con el ser llamado "hermano" que vivía con ella y el que conducía y el que además trataba de matar con la mirada… no había escuchado sobre un caso así antes pero si Kami le permitiera ser la primera en quemar al hermano con la mirada…

le veía de reojo y al ver como este le miró su enojo disminuyó notablemente y cambió a un sentimiento de vergüenza, bajó su mirada a sus manos las cuales lucían vendadas por los pequeños incidentes ocurridos… al momento sesonrojó más recordando.

"Estúpido Naruto… ¿Por qué es tan insoportable y a la vez…" le miró de reojo de nuevo pero al ver el rostro tan angelical del rubio se sonrojó notablemente y tuvo que bajar de nuevo su mirada "Y a la vez… Tan amable conmigo?"

……………………

_La oji blanco se encontraba conversando con su prima, estaban en la cocina, Hinata sentada a la mesa con la quijada afincada en su muñeca mirando a su prima mientras esta última hacía unos pastelitos… _

_-¡¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé Laya-chan!! – dijo por quinta vez ese día – Fue una tortura convivir esta semana con el teme ese… _

_Sintió un aura negativa a sus espaldas y al volver su rostro se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio en la cocina que lanzaba chispas por los ojos con ganas de matarle, sonrió de manera divertida. _

_-El baka hacía unas comidas que no se distinguían si eran comestibles o no y yo tenía que comerla a juro T.T – continuó diciéndole a Layane que sonreía divertida. _

_-No creo que fuera… - comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpida por Naruto: _

_-Nadie te obligó a comerla… - comenzó a decir con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se le había ocurrido una idea para molestarla – bien podrías haber cocinado tu propia comida… - Dio en el clavo, Hinata se quedó paralizada – Ups… lo siento… no podías preparar tu propia comida por que… NO-SABES-COCINAR. – lo dijo en un tono tan superior mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Layane y se afincaba en la repisa mirando a su hermana menor. _

_-O///O - A Hinata le salieron chispas por los ojos esta vez tratando de matar con la mirada al rubio. _

_-Teme¿Cómo DIABLOS SABES QUE YO NO SE COCINAR? Para tu información yo se cocinar algunas cosas lo que pasa es que… no estoy acostumbrada eso es todo… - le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Layane como diciendo "No me contradigas" _

_-¡Ja! – soltó un gesto burlón – Tu cocinas una comida comestible y yo hago lo que tu digas por todo un día… _

_-No seas bak… ¿Lo que yo diga? – los ojos de Hinata cambiaron de pronto a unos llenos de ilusión - ¿Es eso una apuesta Naruto? – preguntó maliciosa. _

_Al rubio de pronto se le ocurrió una idea… _

_-Si… es una apuesta – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna – si cocinas algo te prometo que hago todo lo que tu me pidas por todo un día. 12 horas completas… desde la mañana hasta la noche… _

_-Eh… no deberían estar haciendo… _

_Comenzó a decir Layane tratando de calmar el ambiente competitivo que se había formado. _

_-¡¡¡Acepto!!! – dijo tajantemente la chica. _

_-Pero… si tu pierdes… harás todo lo que yo diga… por todo un día, doce horas completas… - Le miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules. Haciendo que Hinata dudara por unos segundos – tan solo tienes que hacer una comida comestible, que tienes que comer tú… y si está buena… pues… yo pierdo. _

_Hinata se quedó pensativa. Hacer todo lo que me dice el baka por todo un día… pero… si yo gano él hará lo que yo diga y me podría vengar de todo… pero si yo pierdo… mmm… ¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?_

_-Ya sabía no tienes agallas… - lo dijo a un estilo o propio de él si no al de un cierto pelinegro que no veía desde hace dos años… a lo que ha la chica se le apareció una vena en la frente y al momento aceptó._

_-¡¡¡¡¡ACEPTO!!!!! – volvió a decir a forma decidida._

_Layane se quedó en medio de los dos viendo como se dirigían miradas de superioridad. Lanzó un suspiro. Amos eran tercos, prepotentes, y retadores, ambos estaban seguros de su victoria._

_-Pero nadie va a ayudarte… debes hacer el almuerzo sola… – le advirtió. Tenía la extraña sensación que si era ramen… ganaría ella. Pero menos mal que no había ramen en la casa – puedes usar todo lo que está en la cocina… regreso dentro de dos horas para el almuerzo. Vamos Layane… dejémosle sola. _

_Hinata miró decidida mientras se marchaban… Layane sacó los pastelitos del horno. Le dijo un "suerte" a Hinata y salió de la cocina. _

_La oji blanco se remangó las mangas de la camisa… _

_-Bien¡¡¡Manos a la obra!!! – dijo de forma determinada - ¡¡¡¡VAS A SER MI SIRVIENTE NARUTO!!!!_

_- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - ---_

_El rubio se encontraba en el salón… en la misma habitación que Layane, decidió vigilarla para que no tratara de ayudar a su prima. Ella leía un libro y él veía la televisión de la sala. Cuando de pronto una cantidad de sonidos comenzaron a escucharse en la cocina… como si movieran un montón de ollas y luego un montón de cosas se cayeran…_

_-¿Hinata estás…? – comenzó a decir Layane haciendo ademán de levantarse pero le detuvo la voz de su prima desde la cocina._

_-¡¡¡ESTOY BIEN!!! NO VENGAN HASTA QUE YO LES DIGA!!!! _

_Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados. _

_-¡¡Beba… - dijo Naruto volviendo a ver la televisión tratando de sonar lo más arrogante posible – Trata de no destrozar la cocina!!_

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - -_

"_Bueno… Hinata tu puedes!!! Si… veamos…" encontró un libro de recetas japonesas, de seguro Naruto no contaba con que iba a encontrar eso… ahora lo único que debía hacer era seguir las instrucciones. Rió por lo bajo mientras encontraba una comida fácil para preparar… no podía ser tan difícil… comenzó a pasar hojas tras hojas buscando que preparar…_

"_Daikon"… No, necesitaba rábano, y no creía que tenía rábano._

"_Miso…" si… se ve agradable este miso… pero… ¿Cuál miso? Había una variedad…_

"_Hatcho miso… komé miso… genmai miso…" No… miso NO. Me estoy mareando con tantas variedades… además aquí dice que se necesita el cultivo dejarlo incubar 62 horas????!!! No tengo tanto tiempo!!! (Soja: Planta muy común que se usa casi en todos los alimentos)!!!! _

"_Gomashio" mmm… eso podía ser!!! Una comida fácil… y duraba 28 minutos la preparación… jojojojo. Hacer una unidad... bueno… tendría que hacer para tres… iba a ponerse en marcha cuando vio otra receta… _

"_Kukuye sabsi (tortilla de espinacas)" se preparaba en 25 minutos y eran para cuatro personas… "jojojojo"… sonrisa pícara. "Esto es más fácil y además es para cuatro:3 aunque… se suponía que tendría que preparar un almuerzo y la tortilla es desayuno…" se puso pensativa "mmm… no importa… el baka no dijo que tenía que ser a propósito un almuerzo ¿no? P Dijo que sirviera la comida y que comerían en el almuerzo" "Cualquier comida" había dicho. "Jejejeje. ¡¡Que brillante¡¡¡ eso haría!! Si!!!!... a ver… los ingredientes…" bajó su mirada de nuevo al libro. _

"_puerro limpio… cilantros en semillas… huevo…" mmm… solo esos tres… si puedo hacerlo!!!! "Además… necesitaré un bol mediano (Taza) y sartén"_

_Así que necesitaba una sartén y un bol… abrió la repisa trató de sacar la sarten bajo a un montón de ollas pero… _

_¡¡¡¡PLAAAAAN… PLON…. PLAN!!!! _

_Se cayó todas las ollas haciendo un gran escándalo._

_-Oh… oh… - dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente. ¡¡¡Que desastre!!!_

_-Hinata ¿Estás…? – escuchó la voz de su prima pero le interrumpió en seguida nerviosa._

_-¡¡¡ESTOY BIEN!!! NO VENGAN HASTA QUE YO LES DIGA!!! _

_No sería bueno que Naruto se enterara, espero que no hubiera escuchado nada…_

_-¡¡Beba… - dijo la voz del rubio de forma arrogante._

_-Oó…_

_-trata de no destrozar la cocina!! _

_-Ó.Ó - varias venitas se asomaron en su frente – NARUTO-BAKA!!!!! _

"_Ya verá… ya verá…" se puso en marcha una vez más. Más decidida que antes… montó la sarten en la estufa… decía que debía echarle algo de aceite… así lo hizo poniéndole toda la llama… buscó los demás ingredientes… con toda tranquilidad. _

"_Eche el huevo en el bol y bata"… mmm… era eso lo que decía. Lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios… mientras mecía los huevos de un lado a otro en la taza, _

_-Jejeje… esto es más sencillo de lo que pensé._

"_Todo perfecto" _

_-Jajaja - Rió._

_Ahora debía… echar el huevo en la sarten… lo hizo y dio un salto de sorpresa hacia atrás al ver como el aceite comenzaba a chispear (Mary: no se si a ustedes le ha pasado que cuando el aceite está muy caliente chispea… odio cuando pasa eso ¬¬)_

_-Ahhhhh – gritó. _

_Luego de esto no quiso acercarse a la estufa que lanzaba chispas… _

_-Oh… ¿Qué hago?... ¡¡Ahhhhh!! – gritó a nueva cuenta saltando al ver que el aceite caliente le chispeara más fuerte haciendo un sonido para nada agradable… - Kuso¿Cómo se supone que voy a cocinar si no me puedo acercar!!!??? Uh… - miró con el ceño fruncido el recetario. _

"_¡¡¡OH NO¡¡¡ASI NO ERA!!!" miró con horror lo que decía el librito. Se había saltado la primera parte que era una nota importante y decía que primero debía picar y tener listo todos los ingredientes antes de prender la estufa. _

"_¡¡¿Y ahora que hago Kami-sama?!!" pensó con dos gruesos rios de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. _

_-Hinata… tu eres inteligente tu puedes hacerlo… date prisa para que puedas agregar los demás ingredientes… pica rápido las verduras… - se dijo decidida volviendo a su compostura. Y a paso rápido comenzó a picar las verduras… agarró al cuchillo y comenzó a picar a una velocidad increíble hasta que… - ¡¡¡¡HAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! – gritó. Soltando el cuchillo al instante y apretando su dedo sangrante… - T.T… duele – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había cortado el dedo y estaba emanando sangre de este… _

_-¡¡Hinata!! – se comenzaron a escuchar pasos rápidos que se dirigían a la cocina y de inmediato aparecieron los dos chicos que miraron sorprendidos dentro del lugar… _

_-¡¡¡¡LES DIJE QUE NO VINIERAN!!!! – le reclamó la Hyuga levantándose del suelo y agitando sus manos en el aire._

_-Pero gritaste… - dijo Naruto preocupado._

_-Estás bien? – continuó Layane._

_-SI… estoy bien… solo fue un inconveniente… - dijo sonando tranquila mientras se formaba una sonrisa nerviosa – ¡¡¡Nada que la GRAN HINATA no pueda resolver!!! jejeje… - se rascó la cabeza. _

_-¬¬… "Hinata se está volviendo más loca de lo que era" – pensó Layane._

_-¬¬… ¬¬… "¿Por qué será que ese comportamiento me recuerda a alguien?" – se preguntaba Naruto. _

_(Mary¿No ves que es tu versión femenina Naru?... jejeje. Naru : Mmm ¬¬…) _

_-¿Pueden salir de la cocina¡¡Me hacen perder tiempo!! – dijo Hinata sacándoles de sus pensamientos. _

_-Hinata creo que deberías recapacitar y dejar que yo haga el almuer…_

_-¡¡¡De eso nada!!! Voy a ganarle a este baka por que como yo ya dije… Soy la GRAN HINATA… jajajaja!!! – rió histérica._

_-¬¬… - ambos chicos le miraron incrédulos. Layane lanzó un suspiro y se retiró. Hinata y Naruto se quedaron mirando fijamente. Hinata con una clara mirada de… "te ganaré" que Naruto ignoró olímpicamente (Mary¿Será que nuestro rubio está aprendiendo del comportamiento de un pelinegro-engreído?. Sasu : Oye…¿A quien llamas engreído?. Mary : ni que fueras el único pelinegro ¬¬)_

_-Te dejo con la comida – dijo Naruto cambiando su semblante serio a uno divertido, mientras se iba… pero antes se volvió a asomar – por cierto "GRAN HINATA"… - esto hizo que Hinata fijara sus ojos amenazante en él como esperando un insulto - la comida se está quemando… :3_

_Esto hizo que la peli azul pusiera una cara de sorpresa… "la comida se esta queman…?" repitió las palabras mentalmente antes de analizarla. Se volvió sobre sí misma y vio que había una gran bola de humo en la sartén… _

_-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! – gritó desesperada agitando sus brazos. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_-Eres cruel Naruto-kun – dijo Layane al ver llegar al rubio hasta la sala de estar – mira que hacer esa puesta con Hinata… _

_-Jejeje… - rió divertido el rubio – no pensé que se lo tomaría tan enserio Hinata… _

_-Hinata se parece mucho a ti Naruto-kun – dijo de pronto la castaña haciendo que Naruto le mirara extrañado - ¿Qué pensabas que haría si es igual de terca que tú?_

_Naruto se volvió para ver la televisión de nuevo… _

"_Y eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ella" pensó mientras se acostaba de nuevo en el sofá mirando con una sonrisa feliz la Tv_

_- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_-Cof… cof… cof… - tosió en medio del humo. Al fin había logrado quitar la sartén de aquel lugar. y estaba botando el huevo quemado… kuso!!! Miró el reloj en la mesa… ya había pasado una hora desde la hora comenzada… Kami!!! El tiempo pasaba rápido!!! Tendría que empezar de nuevo!! Dejó la sarten de nuevo en la estufa aunque no la prendió. _

_echó de nuevo los huevos en la bol y los batió como lo había hecho anteriormente… luego fue a picar las verduras pero con más paciencia esta vez… logró picar todos las verduras y vio lo que decía… _

_prenda la sárten… lo hizo rápido… al ver que ya había pasado 45 minutos desde que había empezado a picar. Debía apurarse… mezcló los ingredientes y los hecho en la sartén al instante. _

"_Debo esperar hasta que se dore a los lados…" pensó mentalmente al recordar lo que decía las instrucciones. Dorar a los lados… dorar a los lados… miró lo que debía ser la tortilla. pero estaba sumamente extraña el huevo y las verduras quedaron como en lados diferentes… mmm… ya… ¡¡¡estaba dorando!!! Vio con emoción. Y se dispuso a voltearla no teniendo los resultados tan esperados… ya que casi todo se disolvió bueno… pero al menos ya lo había volteado._

_Leyó de nuevo los ingredientes y se fijó otra nota… _

"_Recuerde que para que tenga sabor, condimente con un poco de sal" kuso¿Por que siempre se saltaba algo? Recorrió con la mirada la hoja a ver si se olvidaba de algo y era todo… fue a buscar la sal en la repisa… lo tomó y…. chocó algo con la mano… _

_-¡¡Ahhh!! – exclamó al ver como algo le caía en cima y además le llenaba parte de la boca… algo blanco que le cubrió la cara y se dispersó por el piso dejando una cortina blanca… "harina" – cof cof cof cof – tosió… - Kami!!! No puede ser!!! – la cocina era un desastre - ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? – vió la sal en el recipiente y se acordó – cierto. La tortilla. Se fue de nuevo a la estufa, iba a verter un poco de sal cuando la tapa de la salera se abrió de pronto y cayó una gran cantidad de sal a la tortilla - ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!! – gritó abriendo su boca horrorizada a modo de grito - ¡¡¡No… no… no!!! - Tomó una cucharilla y trató de sacar la sal… - esto es malo… esto es malo… vio cuando todo había quedado revuelto… - T.T… ¿Por qué? – bajó su mirada a modo de derrota - ¡¡¡No importa!!! – se dijo con ánimo - ¡¡¡Aun tengo tiempo!!! puedo… _

_-¡¡¡Se acabó el tiempo!!! – dijo la alegre voz de un rubio desde la sala. _

_-¿Nani? O.O – preguntó una Hinata con los ojos bien abiertos… "no, no podía ser el tiempo tan rápido!!! Increíble que se le haya ido las dos horas en cosa tan sencilla!!!!" se apresuró a buscar el plato, apagar la estufa y servir la tortilla con tanta desesperación que se quemó las manos… - Maldit& se&!!! – exclamó soltando la sartén y dejándole a un lado. Pero frente a ella ya tenía tres platos de tortilla. se apresuró a dejarlos a la mesa cuando ellos aparecieron. _

_-A ver… ¿Qué habeís hecho beb…? – el que habló fue Naruto al entrar a la cocina y se detuvo a media frase ya que vio atónito (al igual que Layane) en las condiciones que estaba la cocina y luego a la Hyuga toda llena de harina - O.O¡¡¿Qué has hecho?!! - preguntó atónito. Nunca pensó que hiciera tanto desastre en dos horas… _

_-Hice la comida…!!! – dijo Hinata sonriendo y dejando los platos a la mesa. Layane se asomó por el hombro de Naruto para ver lo servido._

_-¿Qué… es eso… Hina-chan? – preguntó temerosa Layane al fijar con rayitas azules en frente (igual que Naru) lo que le había puesto en la mesa._

_-¡¡¡__Kukuye sabsi!!! – dijo sonriendo abiertamente la chica._

_-O//ó – ambos se le quedaron viendo atóntios._

_-Eso es de desayuno – dijo de pronto Naruto._

_-Tu no me especificaste que debía ser comida de almuerzo – dijo Hinata astutamente. _

_-Es verdad… Naruto-kun – apoyó Layane aún mirando sorprendida la comida._

_-¿Y se supone que es tortilla? – dijo de pronto Naruto – Si ni siquiera se parece!!! _

_-Claro que si es!!! – se defendió la chica - hice todo lo que decían las instrucciones!!!_

_-¿batiste el huevo? – preguntó el rubio._

_-Por supuesto – dijo tratando de sonar ofendida._

_-¿Con batidor? ¬¬ _

"_¿Ba… batidor?" repitió mentalmente la chica… recordando lo que había hecho hace unos minutos… lo que había hecho era balancearlo de un lado a otro… nunca uso el batidor… varias gotitas resbalaron por su frente… "¡¡¡Ah!!! Por eso es que se ve tan extraño!!!" pensó nerviosa._

_-¡¡¡Ya deja de estar criticando y prueba de una vez!!! – dijo la chica con la cara roja. _

_-No creo que deba… no creo que sea comestible… _

_-Come Naruto – dijo con voz de ultratumba la chica mirándole con ojos matadores a lo que Naruto un poco nervioso asintió y se sentó a la mesa mirando el plato dudoso. _

_-Bueno… está bien… mientras ustedes arreglan esto yo mejor me voy a la habita… - comenzó a decir Layane pero Hinata le detuvo._

_-También hay un plato para ti Layane – dijo sonriéndole Hinata – Para que lo pruebes… _

_-en verdad no tengo apetit… - pero se topó con la mirada triste de su prima así que… - está bien… solo un poco. – aceptó. Al igual que Naruto se sentó pero no probó la comida. Solo se quedó mirándole dudosa. _

_-Bien… coman – apoyó Hinata sentándose frente a ellos. Pero ninguno de los dos hacía movimiento alguno, parecía que analizaran si era comestible o no – co-man._

_-"Kuso… yo y mi apuesta" – pensó Naruto con ganas de llorar._

_-"¿Por qué tengo que comer yo? Ellos fueron los que apostaron" – pensó Layane con los ojos vidriosos. _

_-"¿Por qué estarán viendo la tortilla de esa forma y no comen?" – pensó Hinata mirándole dudosamente.._

_-"Pude haberme vengado de la beba de otro modo pero nooooo… tuve que hacer esta apuesta" – seguía pensando Naruto._

_-"¿Y si me cae mal? Esto no se ve como una tortilla" – pensó Layane._

_-Coman de una buena vez!!! ÓÓ – dijo con cara de enojo a los que ambos asintieron. _

_-Hai… - en contra de su voluntad tomaron los palillos… agarraron un pedazo de la supuesta tortilla… y… de un bocado se la metieron a la boca comenzando a masticar… lentamente… _

_-¿Y?... – preguntó Hinata esperando que les gustara - ¿Qué opinan? _

_Ambos seguían masticando… todo lo que pasó después fue muy rápido. La cara de Naruto se tornó azul… luego verde y se levantó del asiento… y salió corriendo de la cocina… _

_-¿Qué…?_

_Vio a Layane para que le diera respuesta. Pero pasó lo mismo con esta que el anterior._

_Hinata se quedó aturdida… _

_-¿Qué pasó?... _

_Miró dudosa la comida frente a ella y decidió probar un poco. Se llevó a la boca y… sintió un sabor salado… bastante salado… luego como si estuviera quemado y la contextura era como si estuviera crudo y por último un sabor totalmente desagradable y amargo…_

_Sintió que se mareaba y que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Corrió hasta su cuarto entró al baño y se dispuso a vomitar en el inodoro. Por lo que escuchaba Naruto y Layane estaban haciendo lo mismo en sus respectivas habitaciones… después de unos cinco minutos salieron de estas… _

_-Nunca había probado algo tan horrible en mi vida – exclamó Naruto luciendo enfermo. _

_-¡¡¡No tienes por que decir eso Baka!!!... – exclamó Hinata luciendo ofendida – no… no estuvo tan mal… - dijo juntando sus dedos y mirando de reojo a Layane como si le pidiera apoyo._

_-Perdón Hina pero es que… en verdad… no… fue tan… no creo que se pueda comer – dijo de forma rápida tratando de no ofenderla._

_Hinata suspiró resignada. Eso significaba que ella había… _

_-Gané – dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto. Hinata le miró con ojos de enojo – al menos que quieras comerte toda la comida y probar que es comestible. _

_Hinata solo le miró furiosa y volvió su mirada orgullosa. _

_-Me voy a dar un baño – dijo entrando a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. _

_Que tontería… ¿Por qué había aceptado esa apuesta? Ella no sabía cocinar nada… hasta le había costado prender la estufa. Y su primer intento de cocina había fracasado totalmente desde un principio. _

_Entró a tomarse el baño, se quitó la ropa, tenía la mitad del cuerpo y de la ropa llena de harina. Lanzó un suspiro, había dejado también un desastre en la cocina. Luego tendría que limpiarlo. "Mmm… si hubiera ido a la estúpida clase no hubiera hecho esa estúpida apuesta…" pensó furiosa mientras sentía como el agua caía en su cuerpo… "ahora ¿quién sabe lo que me va a obligar a hacer Naruto?, si se le ocurre algo indebido… ¡¡¡hay!!!" hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir en sus manos un ardor, el cual ya había sentido anteriormente pero que había ignorado hasta ahora… se había quemado las manos con la sartén además de haberse cortado el dedo… ya no sangraba pero sentía el dolor punzante en su dedo índice. "Esto fue ridículo" entrecerró sus ojos. Cerró la llave, se colocó la bata y tomando el paño secó un poco su cabello, pero cedió en el intento de hacer esto por el dolor de sus manos al rozarlo con el paño rústico. _

_Salió del baño admirando sus manos. Era la primera vez que se hacía daño, nunca había pasado de un raspón en sus manos o en sus rodillas, era la primera vez que se hacía un corte tan profundo como la de el dedo y que se quemara. Se quedó paralizada al levantar mirada y no encontrarse sola en la habitación. El rubio de su hermano estaba sentado en la cama mirándole atentamente. Hinata frunció el ceño. _

_-¿Qué¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara que ganaste? – entrecerró sus ojos con desprecio – Está bien, ganaste… ¿Contento? – se dio media vuelta iba a comenzar a buscar su ropa cuando sintió como su mano era tomada de pronto con suavidad, lentamente se volvió levantando su mirada y encontrándose con los ojos azules intensos de su hermano. _

_La comenzó a arrastrar hasta la cama y ella se dejó guiar hasta ella sin comprender el por que él hacía esto. Hizo que ella se sentara al borde de la cama. Hinata le siguió con su mirada en todo momento. El rubio se estaba arrodillando frente a ella. En ningún momento había soltado su mano, la ojos blancos no habló, todo se quedó en silencio… como si solo existiera él, y ella no pudiera dejar de mirarlo._

_Vio como el rubio tomaba un ungüento con una crema color blanca tomaba un poco y luego la untaba con suavidad en las palmas de la mano de la chica… causándole una cierta frescura en las quemaduras con el rose. Así lo hizo con una y con la otra mano. Luego tomaba unas vendas y comenzaba a ocultar las partes quemadas lentamente y con cierta gracia hipnotizante como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Cortó la venda con una tijera y la amarró, para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra mano. Luego se dispuso a ver la herida de la cortada, que ya estaba comenzando a cicatrizar un poco aunque en parte estaba la herida aún abierta pero sin sangre… tomó un frasco en spray y echó un poco en el dedo, Hinata soltó un queja baja por el dolor que le causó. Pero al momento sintió la suave y refrescante brisa del soplo de Naruto que le hizo olvidar enseguida aquel detalle, y solo se dispuso a contemplar lo hermoso que se veía el chico… al momento este colocó una curita en el dedo y sin previo aviso… besó el lugar lastimado con cierto amor en el acto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara al instante. Tomó la otra mano y comenzó a besarle de igual manera cada parte lastimada y ahora vendada… ¿Qué hacía?..._

_-Na… Naruto – llamó la Hyuga se encontraba con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. _

_-Gomen nasai Hinata – susurró bajo pero claro haciendo que Hinata guardara silencio, Naruto le miraba con una ternura indiscutible, sus ojos mostraban un brillo increíble como cuando le estaba cuidando la noche anterior - Nunca debía haberte retado de esa manera… - acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella y tomando uno de los mechones de cabello húmedo que caía en su rostro lo colocó detrás de su oreja – perdón, se suponía que debía protegerte y en cambio estás lastimada, te prometo que a partir de ahora no te pasará nada malo – Hinata se sonrojó al máximo ante las palabras pero logró sonreír de una forma hermosa que hizo sonrojar de igual manera a Naruto._

_Se quedaron largo tiempo observándose ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas… casi como si una fuerza magnética le atrajera de Hinata, Naruto comenzó a acercarse a ella, mientras Hinata se quedaba en paralizada admirando como hipnotizada los ojos del chico que se acercaba cada vez más a ella… pero justo cuando estaban a unos centímetros el uno del otro, Naruto se detuvo comprendiendo lo que hacía… _

_-Vamos a salir Hinata – dijo suavemente – así que arréglate ¿bueno? – Hinata le miró aturdida aunque aún tenía el sonrojo latente. _

_-¿Nosotros?... – preguntó en un susurro - ¿Solos? – se sonrojó más. _

_Naruto asintió dándose media vuelta. Volvió su rostro a Hinata antes de salir de la habitación. _

_-No creo que Layane pueda ir… - dijo de forma burlona – después de todo está limpiando el desastre que dejaste en la cocina… tendrá suerte si termina hoy – le sacó la lengua divertido haciendo que el ambiente de la escena formada segundos antes se esfumara en una bolita de humo. Salió de la habitación rápidamente._

_Le costó un poco procesar las palabras por la escena vivida segundos antes pero de inmediato la mirada de Hinata cambió a una furiosa._

_-¡¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!!! – gritó furiosa. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Tenía que salir de aquella habitación rápido o si no, hubiera hecho algo que luego se pudo haber arrepentido (Mary : "Si… claro…" en tono sarcástico) se afincó en la puerta de su habitación una vez haber entrado a esta._

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!!_

_Escuchó la voz de su pequeña hermana, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Su beba estaba bien…_

"_¿Ya te olvidaste lo que habías estado apunto de hacer crío?" preguntó la voz del Kyuubi dentro de él. _

_-Cállate – susurró borrando su sonrisa de pronto. Estaba conciente de eso… pero eso… no podía ser… negó rotundamente con su cabeza. _

…………………………………………

No habían hablado desde que salieron de la casa. Y Ya Hinta se estaba comenzando a impacientar para saber a donde irían

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó no aguantando la curiosidad.

-A la empresa

-¿A la empresa?... – le miró directamente ahora más interesada - ¿te refieres a la empresa Souke?

-Y la cual será tu empresa – respondió tranquilamente el rubio.

-Será mi empresa si me caso y NO QUIERO CASARME- respondió rotundamente la chica haciendo que Naruto sonriera divertido.

-Dime algo… - Naruto miró fijamente a Hinata haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa - ¿sabes a que se dedica la empresa Souke? – preguntó seriamente.

Hinata lo pensó un poco antes de responder. Volvió su mirada avergonzada hacia el frente. Negó con la cabeza.

-No – dijo suavemente – oto-san no me hablaba de su trabajo… a pesar de que le preguntaba nunca quiso decirme nada…

-Mmm… entiendo. – Hinata le miró sin comprender – Yo tampoco te hubiera dicho nada… - susurró más para si mismo que para ella.

-¿A que te refie…? – iba a preguntar pero fue cortada de nuevo por Naruto:

-Llegamos.

Levantó su vista interesada, olvidándome de la pregunta que iba a hacerle por que estaba más entusiasmada en conocer la empresa.

"¿La empresa… "Souke"?" pensó mentalmente mientras se acercaba interesada a la ventanilla para ver a través del vidrio a la dichosa empresa, pero… frunció el entre cejo un poco…

-¿En donde está? – preguntó buscando con la mirada un gran edificio que tuviera un logotipo con el nombre "Souke" pero al contrario estaban frente a una reja, al lado de la reja pude divisar una casa de dos pisos con una puerta bastante mohosa. Volvió su mirada a la ventana al lado de Naruto para ver si la empresa se encontraba en la otra calle, pero lo que había era una pared manchada con graffiti que atravesaba el lugar…

Naruto se bajó del carro y lo mismo hizo Hinata que vio a su alrededor con más insistencia.

-¿me sigues? – preguntó Naruto mirándole por encima de su hombro ella se había retrasado un poco.

Caminaron una cuadra completa, ese lugar parecía vacío, no había nadie en las calles, solo vio una vez a un hombre de mirada misteriosa el cual les observó y luego se marchó. Naruto ni se inmutó al contrario sonrió un poco.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pensó que se habían estacionado al frente de la empresa o algo así. Pero de inmediato Naruto se detuvo frente a otra puerta tan mohosa como la anterior que había visto cuando estaba en el auto. Y con sorpresa vio como tocaba con suavidad tres veces… al momento la puerta se abrió.

-¿entramos? – preguntó haciendo ademán para que ella entrara antes de él. Hinata dudó un poco… pero luego accedió. Encontrándose con un lugar totalmente oscuro… estaba dudando si en verdad esa era una empresa… ¿Qué tal si Naruto le llevó a un lugar solo para poder abusar de ella?... no… eso no podía ser… negó rotundamente pero escuchó como la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y un escalofrío le recorrió. Volvió su mirada y allí estaba Naruto mirándole con un sonrisa… ¿Qué tal si Naruto era un psicópata demente y lo que quería era quedarse con la empresa y la llevó para matarle y desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra?... – Pareces asustada Hinata… - dijo divertido Naruto mirando la cara de miedo de la chica.

-¿A que te refieres? – dijo tratando de sonar valiente – Yo no estoy asust…

-¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz a las espaldas de la chica haciendo que Hinata lanzara un grito ahogado y se acercara más a Naruto agarrándole del brazo. Naruto le miró divertido antes de responder a la pregunta con naturalidad.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga – dijo claramente. Pasó unos segundos. Hinata preguntándose de donde rayos provenía aquella voz… todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada…

-Bienvenidos. – dijo la misma voz femenina.

La Hyuga observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que una puerta se había abierto… dejándole entrever una brillante luz… ¿Qué era eso? Naruto se hizo paso hasta la puerta y la abrió (Hinata aún no le había soltado el brazo) una brillante luz blanca pegó en el rostro a Hinata que le costó acostumbrarse a la claridad… pero una vez que vio… eso era…

Continuará…

La autora¿La corté muy feo? Jejeje. Sorry. Pero es que si no lo dejaba hasta aquí entonces iba a continuar escribiendo, y… pues… no lo sacaba rápido y ya me tengo que ir que llega mi hermano y me quita la compu. ¬¬… perdón el retraso. Espero que les haya gustado el capi. me gustó hacer la pequeña partecita romántica entre Naru y Hina... (jejeje) y me costó bastante hacer la parte de la comida… aunque la parte de Hinata luchando contra la cocina se me había ocurrido hace tiempo… jejeje. Pero no sabía como hacerlo así que decidí hacerlo más interesante haciendo una apuesta con Naruto. Jiji. Nuestro rubio se aprovechó de la situación sabiendo que Hina no sabe cocinar absolutamente nada.

Imagínense que fue la primera vez que entró en una cocina preparada para hacer algo… aunque fue una exageración que se tardara dos horas haciendo una tortilla mal hecha…

Hinata¡Cállate!... mira que por tu culpa perdí... ¿No pudiste hacer que me hubiera salido rica la comida?

Mary: Pero eso sería mentira Hina… ¿Cómo te va a salir sabrosa la comida si fue la primera vez que haces algo? Agradece que no mataste al pobre de naru.

Hinata¡¡¡Solo te estás poniendo de acuerdo con Naruto ¿verdad?!!!

Naruto: mmm… pido que no me metan en peleas de mujeres por favor.

Mary: Eso será imposible Naru… en próximos capis estarás involucrado en peleas de mujeres… jojojo.o

Naruto: O.ó

Hinata¿a que te refieres? ¬¬.

Mary: Nada… cof… cof… el próximo capítulo se llamará: La empresa "Souke" al fin sabremos a que se dedica esta empresa… nos vemos. no se olviden en comentar. bueno?? ah... y gracias por llegar hasta aquí!!! Arigato!!!


	11. La empresa Souke

la autora: Pues... ya ven... pensé que iba a actualizar mañana pero ya lo he terminado!! espero que les guste... es un poco largo y puede resultar tedioso... pero al fin se explicará a que se dedica la empresa. sayo!! no olviden comentar!!

**Capítulo 11. La empresa "Souke"**

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una brillante luz, Hinata entrecerró por un momento sus ojos mientras se acostumbraban a la claridad para luego volver a abrirlos sorprendida… "no podía ser… eso era…"

-¿la empresa? – dijo lo que pensaba en un susurro con la boca quedando ligeramente abierta.

Naruto terminó de abrir la puerta, dejando lo que era la empresa "Souke" (o mejor dicho parte de la empresa) frente así podía divisar un pasillo inmenso que concluía en unas escaleras a los pisos superiores, pero… eso extrañamente le recordaba a las estructuras de su casa… tenía el suelo reluciente de limpio…

-¿Qué no piensan entrar?

Sintió que su corazón se le escapaba del pecho al ver aparecer la cabeza de una mujer por la puerta sin previo aviso. Una chica se había asomado para ver la tardanza.

-¡¡Por supuesto Shizune-neechan!! – contestó de pronto Naruto con toda confianza comenzando a caminar. Hinata hizo lo mismo sin despegarse ni un segundo de él.

Hinata entró mirando a su alrededor… Era tan amplio como se imaginaba, pero se parecía una casa común y corriente. Eso no podía ser la empresa ¿O si? Una "empresa" debiera verse… como una "empresa"… no como una "casa normal"… exactamente… ¿A que se dedicaba su padre?

La mujer se acercó a la chica y la abrazó de pronto con toda confianza.

-la joven y Kawaiiii Hyuga: "Hinata-sama" – dejó de abrazarle para mirarle sonriente - ¡¡Hinata-sama mira como has crecido!!

Hinata le sonrió un poco, agradecida por la cordialidad, aunque un poco aturdida por el abrazo.

-Eras apenas una chibi la última vez que te ví… - continuó igual de sonriente.

"Ya va… ¿ella le conocía desde hace tiempo?"

-¿Y que hay de mí Shizune? – preguntó un Naruto que se erguía de orgullo, tal vez esperando algún halago departe de la pelinegra. A lo cual dicha mujer le miró.

-Oh… si… Naruto – se dirigió a él – Tsunade-sama desea verte en su oficina…

A Naruto se le formó un aura oscura alrededor…

-Kuso… nadie me aprecia aquí… he estado por casi cuatro meses fuera y aún así nadie me esperaba…

Hinata se sintió interesada al escuchar estas palabras del Uzumaki así que desvió toda su atención a él… "¿fuera cuatro meses?"

-¿mmm? – Shizune alzó una ceja al verlos mejor, antes de sonreír de nuevo – veo que se llevan mejor…

Lo dijo por que la joven Hyuga aún seguía agarrada del brazo de Naruto. A lo que al momento se soltó.

-No… no quería… yo solo tomé el brazo por que… - comenzó a decir la chica roja como tomate.

-… Por que eres una miedosa… ¡¡Auch!! – Naruto ahora saltaba en un solo pie – ¡¡beba del demonio me ha pisado!!

-¡¡baka mentiroso!!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre el quién mentía. Y una gota resbaló por la frente de Shizune…

-Cof… cof… - tosió para llamar su atención -Se les estaba esperando, Naruto… Tsunade-sama quiere que vayan de inmediato a su oficina.

-Cuando la vieja Tsunade me llama a su oficina es generalmente para reclamarme por algo… - dijo cansinamente mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las escaleras… Hinata al momento le siguió al ver que Shizune hacía lo mismo.

-Naruto deberías tener algo más respeto por… - comenzó a decir Shizune siguiéndole.

-Si… si… y ahí va de nuevo súper Shizune-asistente a defender a la vieja de Tsunade… ¿es que nada cambia en este lugar? – seguía diciendo como quién hablara consigo mismo.

-¡¡Naruto!! – dijo Shizune mirándole con ojos matadores – Pues tu tampoco has cambiado en nada…

Siguieron conversando de personas que Hinata no conocía… pero le llegaban nombres como Iruka… Kakashi y Konohamaru.

-Con la muerte del tercero sinceramente se complicó todo… la gundaime tuvo que hacer muchas modificaciones… - su rostro lucio triste - y ahora con la muerte de Hiashi-sama no se puede decir que las cosas hayan sido sencillas… - se detuvo en medio de sus palabras mordiéndose el labio inferior – oh… lo siento… - se había fijado en Hinata que había bajado su mirada al mencionar el nombre de su difunto padre.

-Está bien – contestó Hinata al ver que se dirigía a ella con vergüenza.

-Perdón por no presentarme señorita… soy Shizune, la asistente de la Hokage… - le acercó la mano y Hinata la estrechó por cordialidad.

-¿Hokage? – repitió la chica sin comprender. "¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?"

-Si, la Hokage, ya sabe… la socia de su padre…

-¿Socia?

Shizune tenía de pronto la cara descuadrada. Y miró con la boca abierta a la espalda de Naruto, (Ya que el chico estaba frente a ella) parecía muda, incapaz de formular palabra.

-¿No… no le has…?

Naruto rió nervioso un poco antes de contestar con cierto temor mirando por encima de su hombro…

-Pues… la verdad…

-Naruto… - sonrió – No me digas que tú… ¿¡No le has enseñado nada a Hinata-sama?! – preguntó con cara de "no creo que no se lo hayas dicho… debes estar jugando"

-Pues… no te lo digo.

-¡¡Naruto!!

Habían recorrido un largo pasillo y de pronto unas puertas se abrieron. Dejando que un hombre de piel morena y una cicatriz en la nariz saliera.

-¿Naruto? – dijo sonriendo un poco.

-¿Qué hay Iruka-sensei?

El hombre se fijó en hinata.

-Señorita Hinata… mucho gusto en conocerla – le estrechó la mano "¿Todos allí le conocían acaso?" luego se dirigió a Naruto de nuevo - ¡¡Como has crecido en estos cuatro meses Naruto!!

-¡¡Al fin alguien que lo note y me aprecie!! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por supuesto, te he extrañado… Esto ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, no hay nadie que haga revuelo, ni que me mortifique la existencia, ni que tampoco me haga envejecer de forma prematura con sus juegos infantiles… - continuó diciendo Iruka con una sonrisa. Hinata tuvo que evitar reír… en verdad conocía bastante bien a Naruto.

-¬¬… ¿en serio me extrañó? – el rubio le miró dudoso alzando una ceja.

-En serio…

-Mmm… ¬¬ ¡¡Oiga Iruka-sensei!! – sonrió - ¡¡Ya tengo el título de chuunin! Lo que significa que pronto la vieja Tsunade tendrá que renunciar a su puesto… Ya que como pronto tomaré su lugar…

-¡¡Te oigo Naruto!! – dijo una voz desde dentro de la oficina haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara - ¡¡entra de una buena vez!!

-Esa vieja escucha todo. – susurró con miedo – nos vemos Iruka-sensei – entró al lugar y Hinata de inmediato le siguió - Jajaja… solo bromeaba n.n – rascó su cabeza como siempre lo hacía al momento de entrar a la oficina.

Hinata le siguió. Todo hasta ese momento le había parecido normal y siguió pareciéndole normal una vez al entrar en lo que según era la oficina… que era… exactamente igual que como si hubiera entrado al estudio en una casa común y corriente.

Le recordaba extrañamente al estudio del señor Haruno. Era un lugar con bastantes libros y al fondo se encontraba un amplio escritorio cubierto de libretas y libros…

Pero tras de todo eso se podía divisar la figura de una mujer rubia… con una figura voluptuosa. ¿Esa era la vieja a la que Naruto se refería? De vieja no le veía ni el pelo.

La mujer parecía tener una expresión seria, pero Hinata le vio como le brillaban los ojos al momento de ver a Naruto entrar.

-Tome asiento por favor Hinata… - indicó el puesto frente a su escritorio - ¡¡A ti no te he mandado a sentar Naruto!!

Le reclamó al momento en que este iba a sentarse pero se puso recto al instante.

-A ver… Quiero que me expliques por que no habías traído antes a Hinata…

-Pues… yo… es que… ella… no… nosotros… la verdad…

-¬¬ - todos le miraron con cara de que no tenía remedio ya que el chico no lograba terminar la frases.

-Mejor ve pensando las explicaciones para la reunión de los jounin con los socios…

-¿Reunión de los…? – repetía Hinata extrañada pero fue interrumpida.

-O/O ¡¡Van a reunirse los jounin con los socios?! – preguntó Naruto atónito.

-Quieren conocer a Hinata – miró a Hinata que sentía como si estuviera en otro mundo en esos momentos y que ellos fueran unos extraterrestres que hablaran otros idiomas.

-¡¡Conocer a hinata?! – Naruto se puso pálido.

"¿Por qué él se ponía pálido? Debería ser yo la que esté nerviosa ya que es a mí a la que quieren conocer" pensaba Hinata extrañada.

-Tranquilo… respira profundo… respira… - decía Naruto tratando de tranquilizarse. La única que parecía comprender el motivo por el que el rubio actuaba de esa manera era Shizune que le miraba como si no tuviera remedio.

-Esto no es normal tuyo Naruto – dijo la gondaime mirándole extrañada - ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Qué hiciste? ¬¬

-Yo… nada… jejeje… - rió nervioso. Una gota corrió por la frente de los presentes. "Oh no… esto va a terminar mal" pensó Naruto nervioso.

-Bueno… para ponerlos al tanto… los últimos avisos de akatsuki se descubrieron en las montañas… aún sigue la vigilancia duplicada en los centros poblados por si quieren introducirse y atacar alguno de nuestros clientes…

"Ya va… ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa mujer? Estaban hablando como si se tratara de la mafia… armas… ataques realizados… bases secretas descubiertas por lo que el tema a hablar serían cambiar las reuniones… técnicas peligrosas… ¿Qué demonios era esto?" Le llegaron palabras de su empresa es decir "Souke" y "Bouke"

-Creo que el kage de la "arena" va a venir hoy para…

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más.

-Ya va… ¿de que demonios están hablando ustedes?

"Oh no… aquí viene la bronca" pensó Naruto poniéndose lívido de pronto.

-De los últimos acontecimientos en la empresa – contestó sin comprender la rubia el por que de la pregunta – pensé que ya tendrías claro todo lo relacionado con la empresa Souke y la responsabilidad que nos recae por parte del gobierno japonés…

-OoO O.ó - "¿Responsabilidad con el gobierno?" "¿De que hablaba esta mujer?" - ¿Qué? – preguntó atónita.

-Los kages… las misiones… el Shakra… ¿Naruto no te explico sobre eso?

"Soy hombre muerto" pensaba Naruto.

-¿Shakra?

La cara de la gondaime no pudo haber sido más atónita a la vez que atemorizante, se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras unas venitas salían amenazadoramente en su frente.

-Shizune… ¿Podrías sacar a hinata un momento de la oficina?

-S...si Tsunade-sama – la pelinegra se apresuró en ir a donde estaba Hinata y le ayudó a levantarse del asiento para luego ir con ella fuera de la oficina una vez cerrada la puerta no se hizo esperar el grito de la Hokage.

-¡¡DEMONIOS NARUTO!! ¡¡NO LE HAS ENSEÑADO NADA DE NADA A HINATA?? ¡¡TANTO QUE PEDISTE UNA MISIÓN IMPORTANTE Y NO PUDISTE SER CAPÁS DE CUMPLIR ESTA!! ¡¡KUSO!! OLVIDATE DE LAS MISIONES RANGO "S"

-¡¡No... Tsunade-obachan!! - se escuchaba a un Naruto lloriqueando – No sabe cuanto me he esforzado para poder tener misiones de ese tipo ¡¡ONEGAIIIIIII!!

Shizune se volvió a Hinata que lucía atónita por lo ocurrido y solo dijo un:

-Esto pasa todo el tiempo…

-¿Qué pasa todo el tiempo? – alguien había interrumpido en la conversación. Hinata se volvió solo para encontrarse con un pelirrojo que ya había conocido anteriormente.

-¡¡NO INSISTAS!! ESTA VEZ NO VOY A HACERTE CASO!! UNA MISIÓN TAN SENCILLA TAN SENCILLA…. ¿QUE LE VAMOS A DECIR A LOS SOCIOS? SE SUPONÍA QUE HOY IBAMOS A DISCUTIR LA RESPUESTA DE HINATA!!

-Ah… eso – el pelirrojo se contestó así mismo la pregunta.

-Kazekage – Shizune hizo una inclinación de respeto ante la presencia del joven.

-Buenas tardes Shizune. – contestó con una sonrisa. Luego sonrió a Hinata – Gusto volver a verle señorita Hinata – le tomó sin previo aviso la mano y depositó en esta un beso que hizo que la Hyuga se sonrojara y de inmediato apartara la mano – naruto ¿No te comentó con respecto a la empresa cierto?

Negó con la cabeza. Aún estaba un poco aturdida por que Shizune le hubiera llamado "Kazekage"

-Se va a meter en algunos problemas… - miró de soslayo a la puerta, observó luego su reloj y después miró a hinata con una sonrisa – aún nos queda algo de tiempo… Tsunade-sama tardará en discutir con Naruto, Y yo puedo explicarte lo que necesitas saber…

Hinata parpadeó impresionada. "él… ¿iba a explicarle?…"

-Kazekage-sama – habló Shizune – no es necesario yo puedo…

-Yo lo hago… igual no tengo nada que hacer… sígueme – habló más como una orden que como una petición y Shizune no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

Hinata miró a la mujer, vio como asentía con la cabeza para que le siguiera y ella le siguió. Fueron hasta el final del pasillo caminando en silencio hasta que los gritos de la hokage desaparecieron, y en cambio se remplazaron por algunas exclamaciones de algunas personas, parecían que estuvieran practicando kárate o algo por el estilo las voces se comenzaron a escuchar más fuerte a medida que avanzaban caminaban por un pasillo un poco menos iluminado, y cruzaron una puerta dejando al descubierto…

-¿Qué es…? – comenzó a decir Hinata un poco impresionada. Frente a ella había aparecido algo como un escenario… se encontraba en la parte superior como si desde allí se podría ver algún espectáculo en el fondo… y es que era para ver espectáculos… habían como seis jóvenes entrenando. (imagínense el escenario donde se llevó a cabo la tercera prueba en Naruto. El estadio)

-Este es el lugar de entrenamiento… - explicó Gaara que se había detenido y observaba a los chicos en la parte inferior entrenando.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Para que? – Hinata no entendía nada. Esto era tan extraño.

-La empresa Souke es una empresa de entrenamiento de personas con habilidades especiales para controlar el "Shakra" y una vez dominado las técnicas cumplen misiones para el gobierno japonés y si se requiere para el mundo entero… en otras palabras: "es una empresa para la creación de guardaespaldas" pero con habilidades superdotadas.

-Oó – Hinata lucía con la boca abierta ante aquella información. ¿Qué la empresa era que…?

-Esto es una broma ¿no? – preguntó. Gaara sonrió.

-Velo por ti misma – le incitó para que se asomara. Hinata se acercó para ver mejor…

Habían algunos chicos abajo con algunos adultos… eran muy rápidos… la verdad… y parecían que supieran pelear muy bien, se distrajo viendo como uno de ellos hacía algo muy extraño, se convertía una voluta de humo y luego su sensei tras un charco de sangre le daba un zape en la cabeza… Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Cómo pudo…? ¡¡SE HA TRANSFORMADO EN MUJER!! – miró atónita.

Gaara rió.

-La técnica que le enseñó Naruto… - dijo con una sonrisa como si fuera un recuerdo divertido.

-¿na… Naruto? – giró rápidamente para mirar sorprendida a Gaara - ¡¡Naruto ¿Hace todo eso?!

-Naruto se está entrenando desde hace cinco años… y ha sido uno de los que más avance ha tenido en tan poco tiempo… ahora se encuentra en el nivel de chuunin, y va está luchando para presentar la prueba de Jounin.

-¿? Oó – Hinata tenía cara de "¿nani?"

-Naruto no te enseñó nada ¿verdad? – Hinata negó de inmediato – Bien… existen cuatro categorías en estas empresas, Genin, chuunin, jounin, kage. Van en ese órden respectivamente… el nivel más bajo es genin (miró a los chicos que estaban entrenando abajo) y el más alto es el kage… que es quién toma las decisiones… pero estas decisiones van ligadas junto con los "Socios" los socios de la empresa son en realidad los dueños de estas… (se mantienen en el anonimato de su relación con la empresa y se les coloca una imagen pública como dueño de alguna empresa pequeña) en otras palabras… se les conoce públicamente, personas de negocios pero nadie sabe de su relación con el gobierno japonés…

-¿Y si no quieren que nadie se entere por que lo ponen como una imagen pública? – Hinata tomó de forma extrañada esta información.

-"El mejor lugar en donde ocultar algo es a la vista de todos" – contestó como si fuera muy simple la respuesta y a Hinata le pareció haberlo escuchado antes… - palabras de Hiashi-sama. No pudo estar más que acertado… aunque algunas veces los planes pueden fallar… - esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír a hinata para que no se preocupara.

-dijiste que habían "empresas" – dijo lo que había estado pensando desde hace ya rato – es decir que hay más??

-Eres muy astuta. Prestaste atención a todo – admitió el pelirrojo impresionado – si hay más… "cinco en total" "Pero las bases son tres" las otras dos son para despistar… las tres principales se llaman: "Hoja" "Arena" y "Sonido" las ubicaciones permanecen ocultas… excepto claro por la empresa de la "Arena" y de la "hoja" que desde hace unos dos años trabajan juntas. Ya que los Kages han tenido buenas relaciones últimamente.

-¿Los Kages?

-La Hokage y el Kazekage – completó. Hinata pensó rápidamente.

-la Hokage es Tsunade ¿no? Y entonces… - recordó a Shizune - ¿Tú eres el Kazakage?

-Así es… - aceptó sonriendo.

-Pero… eres muy… - iba a decir "joven" pero se cortó y decidió preguntar otra cosa que le tenía en duda - ¿Entonces… si solo hay tres empresas… que es este lugar? ¿Qué es la empresa Souke?

-Ese es el nombre público de la empresa… es decir un nombre inventado para ocultar el verdadero paradero y misión de la empresa de la "hoja" muchos piensan que la empresa "souke" se dedica a hacer accesorios comunes como palillos chinos… bolsas… o empaques de comida instantánea…

-Ah… - Hinata aún no entendía para que la necesitarían si ella aceptara quedarse en la empresa…

-tú serías la representante legal… la más importante… te reunirías con los socios, negociarías junto con los "socios" y los Kages, además que te comunicarías anónimamente con el embajador japonés, tomarías el lugar más importante… serías prácticamente quién tomaras la decisión.

Hinata se puso pálida.

-Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso…!! – dijo con un toque de temor – solo tengo 16 años…!! No podría…

-Naruto tenía 14 años cuando tomó la decisión por cuenta propia de unirse a la empresa de la "hoja", lo cual es algo que no se acepta ya que los integrantes de estas empresas son entrenados desde prácticamente su nacimiento. Naruto no presentaba habilidades y siempre era de los más torpes como era de esperarse que sucediera, pero no renunció y se esforzó aún más… conservaba una habilidad nata ahora es uno de los personajes más importantes y ¿Por qué negarlo? De los más fuertes de la empresa… si eso es lo que ha logrado en tan solo 4 años… imagínate a donde va a llegar en 4 años más… - esto lo dijo con una admiración – Hinata… Yo creo que tú puedes hacerlo…

-Naruto… - pasaron unos segundos en silencio donde ella se perdía en sus pensamientos y el rubio apareció enseguida en ellos – él no me dijo nada sobre esto…

-De seguro pensó que ya tenías suficiente con lo ocurrido hace unas semanas… soy conciente que él intentó aplazar este encuentro por toda una semana completa, y también me he enterado que él trató por todos los medios de que te dejaran tranquila… de que encontraran a otro que tomara tu cargo por lo menos estos próximos dos años… pero… ya ves no tuvo éxito alguno. Es necesario que seas tú la que tome el control de la empresa… si no lo haces… todo quedará envuelto en un problema bastante grave…

-La condición para que tome la empresa… es casarme… - dijo con desánimo - ¿Naruto quiere que me case?

-Él quiere lo mejor para ti…

Se quedaron mirando por largo rato… los ojos verdes con los perlados…

-Eso no es lo mejor para mí. No lo acepto.

-¡¡Hinata-sama!! ¡¡Kazekage-sama!! – Shizune se acercaba corriendo a donde ellos estaban – la reunión está apunto de comenzar. Los esperan.

Ambos se miraron un momento más antes de ponerse en marcha. Y volver por el pasillo por donde habían entrado, siguiendo esta vez a Shizune…

"no lo haré… no voy a casarme…" pensó Hinata con la cabeza a gacha. Pudo observar como Naruto estaba frente a una puerta, parecía que les esperaba. Saludó a Gaara, se dirigieron una mirada cómplice… Naruto al parecer se había enterado ya que Gaara le había explicado. Tal vez fue Shizune la que le dijo. Lo observó por unos momentos en que él le dirigía una mirada y le sonreía amablemente.

Shizune abrió la puerta. Hinata miró a Naruto de reojo, aún sonreía de forma tranquila.

"Naruto no dejará que me case… ¿o si?"

Continuará….


	12. Compromiso

**¡¡OHAYO!! después de años de desaparecida al fin me vengo a aparecer!! Perdon. Gomen nasai!! No tienen ni siquiera por que disculparme... seguro y ya se olvidaron donde iba la historia... (si es que alguno que lo estaba leyendo antes me disculpan y se atreve a seguir leyendo) por eso he decidido hacer un pequeño resumen: **

**"Desde muy pqueña la madre de HINATA hubo muerto, crecio junto a su padre que era dueño de una importante empresa. un dia por una razon no quiso continuar viviendo en Japon asi que se fue a Inglaterra a vivir junto con su tía Kurenai, sin embargo en su cumpleaños número 12 llegó la hora de conocer a quién se convertiría en su "mamá", una mujer llamada NAOKO UZUMAKI (personaje inventado por mi), encontrandose con que con esta relacion también tendría un "hermanastro" el hijo de Naoko, NARUTO UZUMAKI, con el que tendría que tratar de llevarse bien, pero solo habia un pequeño problema a Hinata no le agradaban los niños, por lo que Naruto no era la excepcion. Debido a unos eventos, tres días después de su cumpleaños número 16, Hinata se entera que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión, en lo que tuvo que regresar al entierro que se iba a llevar a cabo en Japón. Encontrándose con un Naruto de 18 años que no había visto desde hace ya tiempo. **

**Hinata debe quedarse en japon hasta que sea leído el testamento de su padre, donde dice claramente que le dejará de herencia su empresa con una única condición "contraer matrimonio" y si no lo hace, la empresa quedará en manos del hermano gemelo de HIASHI, HIZASHI Hyuga, cosa que Hinata está de acuerdo pero que Naruto niega rotundamente. diciendo que Hinata va a hacerse cargo de la empresa... se dan cuenta de que Hinata, segun el testamento de Hiashi, ahora estará acargo de su nuevo representate legal Naruto... cosa que traerá más de mil protestas y peleas entre la Hyuga y el Uzumaki. **

**Hinata resulta ser una chica que le gusta llevarle la contraria a Naruto, y en su desespero de venganza hacia las bromas del rubio llega a extremos necesarios para hacerle enojar, cosa que siempre consigue con facilidad... **

**Llega el día en el que Hinata tendria que ir por primera vez a la empresa. Y se da cuenta de que en realidad no tiene idea de que es la empresa de su padre o a que se dedica. Los nuevos términos usados como "hokage" que es como dominan a Tsunade, le hacen sentirse extraña ya que no conoce nada de esto a lo que GAARA (el kazekage) explica a que se dedica la empresa Souke (o empresa de la hoja) a la formación de "guerreros" que se encargan de ser guardaespaldas, investigadores y hacer misiones para el gobierno japonés y de otros paises. Usando técnicas referentes al uso del Chakra. **

**llega el momento en el que Hinata debe conocer a los principales representantes de las empresas. Y se hace paso junto con Naruto, Gaara y Shizune a la sala de conferencias... mientras va pensando que Naruto no puede obligarle a casarse para hacerse cargo de la empresa ¿o si?**

**Fin resumen.**

**Espero que con esto les haya refrescado un poco la mente. ahora si... a por el siguiente capi!!**

**Capítulo 12. COMPROMISO.**

**"Odio a Naruto... Lo Odio... lo odio con todo mi corazón... No puede obligarme a hacer esto. Por favor... ¡¡que alguien diga algo!! ¡¡No pueden obligarme!!"**

Hinata vio la puerta abrirse dejando al descubierto una mesa alargada y unas cuantas personas en estas ya sentados y conversando entre sí, pero que se quedaron en silencio al ver la puerta abrirse.

La primera que entró hubo sido Shizune, que lo hizo en silencio. Luego se encaminó Gaara que lucía con un porte bastante autoritario, como el que debía tener las personas que eran de alto nivel social… Hinata supo que debía comportarse de aquella forma, después de todo, no podría entrar así nada más y quedar en vergüenza ante, después de la conversación con Gaara, quienes podía considerar a personajes importantes en la comunidad japonesa.

-¡¡HOLA A TODOS DATTEBAYO!! – el saludo de Naruto retumbó en aquel lugar haciendo que Hinata por poco y perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo por la sorpresa.

"¡¡Naruto!!", se volvió un poco mirándole con el ceño fruncido pero con clara sorpresa. "¿Como era posible que se comportara de aquella forma?" pero se sorprendió mas aún al ver como todos los presentes (que parecían personas sumamente serias) comenzaban a reir por el comportamiento del rubio.

-Naruto, en este año que no nos habiamos visto... no has cambiado en nada… - comentó una mujer rubia mirándole con una sonrisa complaciente en sus labios.

-¿Tu crees Temari-chan? A mi me parece que he cambiado al menos en apariencia… he crecido cinco centímetros.!!

-Mentira… - comentó un hombre de cabello plateado que estaba oculto tras un libro. A Hinata se le hizo extrañamente familiar – puedo calcularte unos dos centímetros más desde el año pasado…

Naruto hizo un puchero.

-¡¡No es cierto Kakashi-sensei!! - protestó - ah!! Ero-senin!! - exclamó de pronto fijando su mirada en alguien que no se habia fijado. el hombre por poco se cae de su asiento.

-¡¡DOS AÑOS Y AUN NO PUEDES DEJAR DE LLAMARME ASI!! ¡¡MAS RESPETO NARUTO!! - exclamó agitado mientras luego iba a recoger la revista que se le había caído de la mesa con un movimiento de él.

Hinata le miró impresionada. Parecía un tanto... extraño (Pensó la Hyuga), llevaba el cabello blanco agarrado en una coleta y al parecer... era el mayor en edad en aquella sala. y además... tuvo una vista clara de la revista que había estado leyendo y un tic apareció en su ojo al igual que el de los presentes. Estaba viendo...

-¡¡QUITA ESAS MORVOSIDADES DE MI VISTA!! - exclamó la hokage con llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Al parecer a Jiraya-sensei le siguen gustando esas cosas de la juventud... parece aún un chico... - dijo un hombre de cejas pobladas.

-Un pervertido querrás decir - dijo uno con unas extrañas marcas en la cara que estaba sentado al lado de la chica rubia.

Luego de la ligera discusión, que Hinata no hacía más que verlos como si no creyera lo que en realidad veía. Mientras que Shizune trataba de tranquilizarles. había creído que eran personas serias pero...

"Se suponía que esa era la empresa que había manejado su padre?"

-Llegan tarde – comentó un hombre que se había alejado de las discusiones y que se fijó en Naruto una vez que tomó asiento, el rubio que había ignorado a los demás como si aquello fuera el almuerzo de la tarde, había tomado asiento al lado de Tsunade, comenzó a explicar al hombre frente a él.

-Mmm… Yo había llegado temprano Yamato-kun pero llegue tarde fue por culpa de Tsunade-oba… - iba a decir el rubio pero se fijo en la mirada matadora de la mujer y cambió de forma notable la conversación – Kakashi-sensei!! no... no me había fijado - dijo sorprendido llamando la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor - ¡Llegaste a tiempo!! – dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo, por lo exclamacion de sorpresa les resbalaba una gota por la frente – Rápido todos a sus casas, ha llegado el final!! El Apocalipsis!!

-Naruto… deja ya de ser tan infantil… - dijo un moreno que ya Hinata había visto anteriormente en los pasillos y que tan solo se había conformado con cubrirse el rostro con la mano a modo de verguenza y resignación.

-¡¡pero es que…. Iruka-kun!!... es la primera vez que llega antes que yo ttebayo!!

-Por que le ordené a Iruka que fuera a buscarlo ha su casa y que lo trajera a rastras si era necesario… ahora Naruto, ¿podríamos empezar con la reunión?

Preguntó Tsunade ya con recipnacion, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas cuando el rubio estaba presente.

-Esta bien... - dijo aceptando.

-Hinata… - se dirigió a la chica que todo aquel tiempo se había quedado mirando la escena sorprendida sin decir palabra parada un poco alejada de los demás y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Ha-hai? - contestó.

-puedes tomar asiento a mi lado…

Hinata asintió. Sorprendiéndose así misma lo obediente que estaba siendo en esos momentos. será por que había comprendido algo... ¡¡ESTABA RODEADA DE PERSONAS LOCAS!!. ¿En verdad su padre había soportado a estas personas?. y no fue después de tomar asiento que se dio cuenta que... KUSO!! TODOS ME MIRAN!! ¿QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA?!. Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. NO ESTARIAN PENSANDO QUE IBA A HABLAR O SI??.

Pero... se sintió aliviada cuando vio que todos desviaban su mirada a La rubia a su lado que carraspeó.

-Sería mejor que comencemos a hablar sobre nuestra actual situación para luego entrar al tema con detenimiento - lo dijo como si ya todos supieran a lo que ella se refería.

"ya va... ¿por que ahora estaban luciendo serios como los había visto anteriormente?..." A Hinata le estaba comenzando a dar vueltas la cabeza. Todos eran... raros.

- Primero... es mejor presentarlos a Hinata-sama - dijo con detenimiento haciendo que Hinata de pronto se quedara estática "pre... presentarse?" - aunque... debido a que... cierta persona... - la rubia fijó sus ojos en Naruto que volvió su mirada a otra parte - no pudo explicarle todo lo que debía saber es mejor que le expliquemos en estos momentos. Uno a uno por favor... diciendo sus oficios en las empresas...

La rubia dirigió su mirada al que se encontraba al lado de Hinata. (Iremos presentando segun los asientos de derecha... a izquierda)

Y fue por primera vez que Hinata se fijaba en el que estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta de que... "O.O!! ¡¡KIAAAAA ESOS OJOS ASUSTA!! MIEDO... MIEDO..."

-Mucho gusto Hinata-sama, Dígame Yamato... formo parte de la unidad AMBU de la empresa de la "hoja" - al ver que Hinata colocaba cara de "Whath?", de inmediato explicó - "La unidad AMBU" es la que hace misiones de "alto" riesgo en la empresa, y pues soy el presidente. - bajó su cabeza a modo de respeto - a su servicio.

Hinata hizo lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto - susurró aunque no muy convencida aún.

"Nota mental: preguntar al baka de Naruto a que situaciones de riesgo se refiere..."

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Kankuro. Formo parte de la empresa de la "arena" - se presentó el siguiente que tenía unas marcas extrañas en el rostro - Soy un Jounin y se podría decir que mi deber es proteger a Gaara.

Gaara le miró de malas formas.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari - la rubia le estrechó la mano - también soy una jounin de la empresa de la arena y pues, también protejo a Gaara aunque de vez en cuando soy su consejera personal - parecía una chica bastante alegre.

-Mucho gusto - contestó Hinata sonriendo. le había agradado la chica.

Gaara también miró a la rubia de forma matadora. antes de presentarse.

-Sabaku no Gaara - dijo - kazekage de la empresa de la arena y estos bakas... son mis hermanos y no me protegen.

-¬¬...

-Esta bien Gaa-chan - aceptó Temari - solo somos tus acompañantes ¿de acuerdo?

Gaara lanzó un leve gruñido. Hinata les miró extrañados. Aunque era la única que le miraba de aquella forma ya que... Naruto y los demás parecían bastante sonrientes. la Hyuga se preguntó el por que de este hecho pero en cuanto comenzó a presentarse el otro se le olvidó por completo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Hinata me llamo Umino Iruka y... - se presentó el moreno con la cicatriz en la frente - soy un chunnin, profesor y psicólogo... de la empresa de la hoja. a su servicio.

-¿? O.ó - Hinata quizo preguntarle algo más como: ¿Como era posible que tuviera tantos oficios? pero sus pensamientos una vez más fueron interrumpidos por una voz aburrida.

-Yo soy Hatake Kakashi - se presentó sin dejar de ver un libro cuyo título era: "icha icha paradisse" Que nombre más extraño... ya va... Hinata se detuvo un momento, ese cabello... ¿Donde lo había visto antes? - soy un jounin de la empresa de la hoja y pues... me gustan muchas cosas y me desagradan otras que no quiero mencionar...

-¬¬... - todos le miraron como si Kakashi no tuviera remedio.

-Ah!! y soy el socio que representa a la empresa de la nube... - esto último lo dijo como si no diera importancia pero fue Naruto quién reaccionó primero.

-¿Que? ¿desde cuando? - preguntó.

-Desde hace tres días - contestó Tsunade haciendo ademán con la mano para que continuara - pero mejor continuemos que o si no, no terminamos hoy. Maito... tu turno - se había dirigido al siguiente.

-Yo soy Maito Gai..!! - se presentó el de cejas prominentes - me llaman la GRAN BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA!! soy un maestro en el arte del taijutsu... entreno mi primavera de la juventud siempre que puedo y mi eterno rival es... y siempre será Hatake Kakashi...

A todos les resbaló una gota por la frente incluyendo a Hinata que aunque no entendía nada le pareció un tanto extraño.

-Llevo 49 derrotas y 50 victorias ante Kakashi... Es decir que claro que soy el mejor!! - hizo su pose cool y sonrió a Kakashi que de nuevo se había sumido en su libro y al sentir la mirada de Gai subió la suya para fijarla en él.

-¿pasa algo? - preguntó sin comprender. a lo que a Gai le rodeó un aura negra. todos negaron con la cabeza como si no tuviera remedio.

El siguiente al presentarse se suponía que sería... miró al hombre que se encontraba leyendo una revista como antes... y no tenía intención alguna de presentarse. '¡¡OTRA VEZ ESTABA VIENDO ESAS MORVOSIDADES!! Y CON ESA RISITA!!"pareció que fue la gota que derramó el vaso ya que Tsunade se levantó del asiento y acercándose a él le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole inconciente, los demás miraban indifirente como si fuera algo habitual y ya Hinata estaba bastante traumada.

-Ya me cansó el muy pervertido... - dijo volviendo a su asiento al lado de Naruto y Hinata - él es por desgracia un sannin al igual que yo... - al ver que Hinata no comprendió el término continuó - al igual que el nivel AMBU forma parte de las otros niveles que se otorgan y un "Sannin" es una categoría mayor que un Jounin...

Hinata no se extrañaría que le dijeran que tenía sus ojos en espiral, tantas nominaciones le estaban confundiendo, lo mejor sería era que le prestaran un libro para ella aprenderse todos esos términos.

-¿Estás entendiendo? - preguntó Naruto - Es muy fácil la verdad, yo me lo aprendí en cuanto me lo dijeron - sonrió de forma arrogante. a lo que Hinata le miró desafiante.

-Si, es fácil - mintió.

Los demás le miraron sin comprender... aunque de inmediato Tsunade continuó.

-Cof... cof... este pervertido la verdad forma parte de una de las imágenes públicas más reconocidas de... cof... cof... - se sonrojó un poco - eh... pues... ¿Como explicarlo? - miró a otro lado antes de decirlo - ¿libros y revistas... para adultos?

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Que? ¿NANI?

-Y está acargo de la "empresa oculta de las nubes"

-¿empresa de las nubes? - Hinata estaba tan aturdida que solo podía decir unas pocas palabras.

-Hay cinco empresas en total pero las principales son tres siendo las otras dos para despistar y...

-Ya Gaara me dijo algo de eso... - aceptó la chica comprendiendo - entonces este viejo - que falta de respeto ¬¬ - es el que es dueño de esa empresa para despistar ¿ne?

-Exacto - aceptó la gondaime - "la mejor forma para esconder algo es a la vista de todos" - recitó. Y por segunda vez Hinata escuchó aquellas palabras.

-Está bien... entiendo... - contestó la chica - pero se podría saber... ¿por que aceptaron que el fuera el encargado? ¿Y por que... que fuera de... revista para adultos? - esto lo dijo algo apenada...

-Pues... tal vez por que cada quien escogió a lo que se dedicaría la empresa y pues... el pervertido este escogió eso. - contestó Iruka - Jiraya-sama tiene una línea completa Icha-Icha... ¬¬...

Miró de reojo al hombre a su lado y Hinata tardó para caer en cuenta.

"Icha-Icha... ¿donde lo había escuchado? eh... eso no era el..." miró el libro que el hombre llevaba en sus manos y se dio cuenta "¡¡ESE TAMBIEN ES UN PERVERTIDO!! SI MIRA QUE ESTA LEYENDO ESO!!"

-O/O

-Con razón ero-senin lo escogió como socio ¬¬ - dijo Naruto mirando a su pervertido sensei inconciente y a su otro sensei sin percatarse de la mirada de los demás y sumido en la lectura con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bien... creo que esas son las presentaciones... - dijo Tsunade pensando en los shinobis que tenía a su cargo. "todos son unos locos"

-Esperen... - interrumpió Naruto cayendo en cuenta de que faltaba algo - ¿y el socio de la "arena"?

-¿lo extrañas Naruto? - preguntó burlón Gaara.

-¿Yo? ¿extrañar a ese insoportable? - preguntó Naruto como si se tratara de un chiste de mal gusto - JAMAS, solo pregunto para saber donde está...

-Está hablando con el socio del sonido... - contestó de forma grave la gondaime. Acto que fue suficiente para que Naruto se levantara de un salto y batiera la silla para atrás con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y empezando a balbusear...

-¿Como que...? ¿hablando con...? ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE A MI TSUNADE-BABA?? - Naruto parecía líbido y claramente enojado - ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME LLAMASTE?!

Hinata le miró extrañada... era la primera vez que le veía actuar de aquella manera tan... Lo había visto enojado pero... no como en ese momento, los ojos había parecido tener un tono rojizo de pronto...

-Tranquílizate Naruto... - ignoró el "baba" utilizado en la frase. Por que sabía que esto era un tema delicado para hablarlo a la ligera y menos con Naruto presente. Ya se esperaba aquella reacción por parte del rubio - Lo he enviado con Azuma y con...

-¡¡LO ENVIASTE CON AZUMA'?? VIEJA ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE OROCHIMARU Y DE...

-Se muy bien de quien estamos hablando... - la voz de la Hokage sonó prepotente.

-Pues no parece...ÉL YA NO ES EL MISMO... YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE VA A CONVENCERLE POR QUE... HA CAMBIADO, PUEDE MATARLO...!!

-Tranquilizate Naruto...

-¡¡SABES QUE SASUKE ES MUY CAPAS!!

-TE DIGO QUE TE TRANQUILICES NARUTO!!- dijo fuerte perdiendo la paciencia - Va a estar bien... el representante de la empresa oculta de la arena va a estar bien del representante de la empresa oculta del sonido... ya que también a ido Morino, y sabrás que él es bastante capás de protegerlo. Además que ante esto... no puede estar presente el **Otokage.**.. y con respecto a él...

Sin embargo ante estas palabras que buscaban calmar al rubio lo mortificaron. Hinata vio que se mordía fuertemente el labio de forma prepotente mientras apretaba los puños.

-Kuso... yo... yo quería... Sabes cuanto he deseado... - murmuraba con enojo.

-Naruto - dijo de manera de advertencia Iruka que hizo ademán de levantarse pero Gaara que estaba a su lado le detuvo.

-Naruto... tendrás la oportunidad de encontrarte con él. - dijo de forma tranquila - después de todo... los socios tienen que hacer acto de presencia en lugares públicos. Tendrás suficientes oportunidades, eso lo sabes... - Hinata creyó que por unos segundos Gaara se había fijado en ella pero creyó que era su imaginación únicamente.

-Además... aunque te hubiera dicho sobre este hecho, sabes que tu misión es otra... - su mirada se fijó unos momentos en Hinata para luego volver a ver a Naruto - ¿Y en realidad quisieras que te cambiara de misión? por que si es así puedo otorgar a Iruka y...

-No... - Naruto parecio tranquilzarse - está... bien - susurró mientras tomaba asiento.

Hinata se sentía en un universo alterno donde no hablaran su idioma.

...

No sabía en que momento habían terminado las presentaciones y cambiado a las informaciones recopiladas... (Como escuchó decir a Tsunade en un momento dado)

Los nombres de un tal Shikamaru y Kiba... salieron a flote... además de Sai, Y unos "akatzuki" y otros más que no tenía idea de quienes eran. Yamato que había notado el desconcierto de la chica tan solo dijo que le pondrían al tanto luego. Que Naruto se encargaría de eso.

La chica se sintió extraña todo aquel tiempo.

-Yo opino que mejor sería que utilizaran técnicas de taijutsu con los miembros de akatzuki... no se siente chakra y... - decía Maito Gai.

-Azuma se va a encargar de traer la informacion, si es necesario sería bueno que viniera el propio socio... - decía la Hokage a Yamato.

-Aunque aun no entiendo por que Kakashi no fue... - hablaba Gai-sensei mientras que los de la arena prestaban atención.

-Esa fue una estrategia que hizo Jiraya-sama - contesto Kakashi - él dice que si presentamos a Hinata sola va a levantar sospechas... además de que... es mejor que Hinata no esté sola ese día.

Hinata escuchó la conversación sin comprender.

-Mmm... algo me dice que fue que al pervertido de Jiraya se le olvidó presentarte y está inventando excusas... - dijo Temari con ojos pequeños...

-Estoy de acuerdo - corroboró Kankuro.

A Kakashi le resbaló una gota. No se podía descartar esa posibilidad. pensó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. mmm... su sensei aún estaba dormido.

-Pero ese día de la presentacion... hay que decir que acertó un poco.

Hinata que creyó que ya era hora de inmiscuirse en la conversación que se llevaba a cargo a su costa, sin su concentimiento.

-¿A que presentación se refieren?

Le miraron. y fue Temari la que contestó con suavidad y tacto.

-Verás... te presentaron a nosotros... pero te falta conocer a los otros socios de las tres empresas faltantes... incluyendo a nuestro representante... ese día se te reconocerá como socia de la empresa... al menos cuando tu anuncies tu matrimonio y sea de forma legal y segura...

La palabra Matrimonio... retumbó una y otra vez en los oídos de la Hyuga dejándole aturdida. Ya va... pareció que había esuchado mal... llegó la hora de aclarar las cosas.

-Disculpa... pero yo no voy a casarme... - dijo con suavidad. A lo que los demás le miraron extrañados pero al mismo tiempo como si ella hubiera dicho una broma. El único que parecía indiferente era Gaara que se había cubrido la cara con una de sus manos a modo de resignación.

-Estás bromeando ¿Verdad? - dijo Kankuro una vez que vio la seriedad de la chica. Que le miró como diciendo: "Yo no me estoy riendo"

-Entonces... ¿Como esperas poder hacerte socia de la empresa si segun esa es la condición? - preguntó Temari.

-Es que... yo no he aceptado ser socia de la empresa... - Hinata vio claramente como Gaara se recorría el cabello con su mano mientras movía sus labios en un "Oh Dios!"

-¿No has... - comenzaron a decir impresionados. Y fue Temari quién se dirigió a la Hokage que estaba conversando con Shizune. Pudieron entender claramente lo que decía a Naruto y a su asistente, eran los datos que habían llevado de "akatzuki" - Hokage-sama - se dirigió con respeto, a lo que la mujer le miró bastante complacida - Al parecer Hinata aún tiene una extraña idea... dice que no ha aceptado su matrimonio y ser... miembro de la empresa.

La Hokage que pareció no entender parpadeó unos momentos antes de contestar.

-No, no - negó - Naruto me dijo que estaba algo aturdida con eso del matrimonio pero que...

A cada palabra que la rubia decía Hinata fruncía más su ceño sintiendo enojo. Mientras que Naruto de pronto lucía líbido.

-...Había aceptado a memoria de su padre pero y decía esas cosas de vez en cuando por el nerviosismo...

-¡¿QUE?! - Hinata se levantó de su asiento sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Naruto se había encogido un poco - ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN DICIENDO?? YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!! ES MAS... NO QUIERO CASARME!!

La gondaime le miró algo aturdida.

-Pero... si Naruto me había dicho que ya eso estaba solucionado...

-¡¿QUE ESTA SOLUCIONADO?! SI HE DICHO QUE NO VOY A CASARME Y QUE BUSQUEN OTRA MALDIT MANERA PARA HACERLO!!

-Eso no fue lo que... - la Hakage entrecerró sus ojos - ¡¡Naruto!! - volvió su mirada a donde se suponía que debía estar el susodicho pero este... había desaparecido.

Todos comenzaron a buscarle con la mirada, habían estado tan pendientes de la conversación que no se habían fijado en él hasta que la rubia se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-¡¡NARUTO!!... DETENTE AHORA MISMO!! - golpeo la mesa con su puño haciendo que esta retumbara de pronto, Naruto había estado gateando dirigiéndose a la salida por una opció para escabullirse y salir de ese embrollo - ¡¡Y VAS A EXPLICAR CON LUJOS DE DETALLES TODO ESTO!!

-Jeje... - Naruto se volvió sonriendo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza a modo de inocencia, pero su sonrisa vaciló ante las miradas de los presentes.

No solo la gonadime lucía enojada. si no los demás le miraban de forma seria.

-Empieza a hablar... - le ordenó la hokage de forma autoritaria. Naruto miró a Gaara buscando ayuda pero este tan solo se encogió de hombros.

Naruto tomó asiento donde había estado un minuto antes y lanzó un suspiro.

-emmm... - miró a todos de forma nerviosa - en serio... - decía mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba a otra parte - ¿quieren que les cuente todo ttebayo? si ya supongo que lo saben!!

-No sabíamos que Hinata se había negado - contestó seriamente Iruka mirando al rubio de forma acusadora - era algo que debías decirnos en un principio Naruto, ya que esto es algo serio.

El rubio suspiró pero luego comenzó a relatar desde el día en que hubieron ido a saber del testamento de Hinata y sinceramente esto atrajo toda la atención de la chica al fin podía enterarse de lo que había pasado luego de que se hubo desmayado. Era hora que aclararan todo aquello y que pusiera los puntos sobre las "íes"

-Hubo algo que no entró en nuestros planes y que... complica las cosas... - Naruto se detuvo, poniendo una expresion bastante seria -…. Con respecto a que podrá tomar el lugar de Hizashi-sama si se casa ya saben… - un gruñido de protesta por parte de Hinata que llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Cosa que yo he dicho que no... - comenzó a decir la Hyuga interrumpida de inmediato.

-...Nos hemos puestos de acuerdo... - completó el Uzumaki sonriendo a Hinata que por poco y le salían chispas y hubiera deseado tener un bate oalgo en la mano que le causara dolor para poder "persuadirlo" a aceptar lo que ella decía.

-Pero en sí... ¿como quedaron las cosas? - preguntó el peliplateado.

"Si... es cierto... ¿como quedaron?" a penas y caía en cuenta de que no había pensado en eso en toda aquella semana. Y en realidad... "que había hablado con su tío??"

-Logré alargar el plazo con Hizashi, lo cual no fue fácil ya que colocó sus mil y un pretextos con las reglas de la familia Hyuga… y logré que le diera el plazo de un año...

Hinata abrió sus ojos impresionada. tal impresión pareció recaer en los demás que no sabían que Naruto podía tomar el control de aquella manera de la situación.

-Eso quiere decir que... - habló el hombre a su lado que se llamaba Yamato.

-quiere decir que Hinata tiene que casarse antes de que cumpla los 17 años… - aclaró Naruto.

-Lo cual no va a ocurrir así que pueden ir buscando otra salida a todo esto… - interrumpió testaruda la chica Hyuga.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí dubitativos… Iruka se fijó en Naruto.

-¿pero... si ella no quiere...?

-Si quiere… - contestó Naruto sin mirarla.

-No quiero!!

- lo que pasa es que la beba es bastante testaruda... - continuó ignorándole de forma olímpica.

-No serás tu el testarudo por que tienes serios problemas cerebrales? - preguntó con enojo. Ya esto le estaba enfureciendo de sobremanera. ¿Por que caraj/ parecía no querer escucharle?!

-Eres tú la que no has entendido que estás a mi cargo - Naruto le miró fijamente de forma seria. a lo que Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida como si le hubieran abofeteado.

-Naruto... ya es suficient... - comenzó a decir Iruka pero fue interrumpido cuando Hinata se levantó de un salto.

-No... no puedes!! Te... te estás aprovechando!! - exclamó al momento, ignorando que habían más personas allí. A lo que Naruto desvió su mirada.

-Solo estoy usando mi poder como tu representante legal...

-¡¡OBLIGANDOME A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUIERO!! - esto ya estaba llegando a los límites. Sintió unas fuertes ganas de golpear al rubio.

-Naruto... - interrmpió Kakashi.

-Obligandote a cumplir la última voluntad de Hiashi... - continuó el rubio.

-Mi padre dijo claramente que podría negarme...

-Pero si te dejó la empresa con esa condición es para que hicieras todo lo posible por cumplirla.

-ESTO ES RIDICULO!!

-Esto es la última voluntad de TU padre!! - parecía que Naruto había terminado con su paciencia pero al momento su expresión se aligero un poco - y... también... aunque no lo sepas, la última voluntad de mi madre - culminó Naruto dejando un silencio tras sus palabras. Hinata tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior.

"maldición... ¿Por que estas maldit/s personas no interrumpian? veían tan trivial esto de su matrimonio?... que alguien diga algo para respaldarme... por favor..."

Pero Naruto seguía mirando a la mesa. Y nadie dijo algo a su favor. Miró a su alrededor y todos parecían pensativos. Las palabras de Naruto retumbaba en su cabeza. "La última voluntad..."

Hinata creyó que su mundo se le venía ensima. "Esto... no podía ser verdad... lo odiaba... odiaba a Naruto con todo su corazón, en serio que lo odiaba por obligarlo a hacerlo"

-¿Y con quien... se supone que voy a casarme? - preguntó ya sin fuerzas pero usando su tono irónico aún con algo de rabia dirigida a Naruto. Algo le decía que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Naruto guardó silencio por unos segundos. los demás habían subido su mirada para fijarse en ellos.

-Eso, es desición tuya... - contestó - puedes casarte con quién te plazca, siempre y cuando tenga mi concentimiento...

-¿Y quién se supone que va a ser eh? si no conozco a algun chico... - dijo como si fuera algo lógico - y sabes que no me gusta influenciarme con chicos... voy a salir a la calle a casarme con el primero que encuentre para luego divorciarme en un año? es eso lo que quieres?

Naruto fijó sus azules ojos en ella de forma seria. Como si en verdad creyera lo que había dicho y no lo tomara como un juego.

-No dejaré que te cases con cualquiera. Tenemos... un año para ponernos deacuerdo...

-Menos de un año - comentó Gaara atreviéndose a hablar por fin.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Tal vez por que no esperaban estar presente en una conversación de este hámbito.

-Hinata... -Habló la hokage - no creas que esto ha sido un capricho denosotros o de tu padre... - Hinata le miró de forma que decía claramente "¿Como ha creído que yo pensaría algo semejante?" de forma irónica - en realidad... ¿no sabes lo delicado que se ha vuelto esta situación?

-¿Delicado? Mi padre me dejo dicho en el testamento que puedo tomar mi propia desicion de casarme o no... y ahora practicamente me obligan a hacerlo.

-Hinata... - continuó hablando de forma seria - hay cosas que... no sabes... y que solo se te serán reveladas una vezque aceptes formar parte de la empresa...

-Dame un ejemplo, - retó - ¿Hay algo malo con respecto a mi tío que evita que él tome mi lugar?

-De hecho lo hay...

Shizune hizo ademán de interrumpirle.

-Tsunade-sama... no debe... - pero se cayó al ver la mano de la hokage alzarse en una forma de acallarla.

-No sabes a que se dedica la empresa "Bouke" -el ambiente era tan tensa que Hinata tuvo la sensación de poder cortarlo con un cuchillo... hasta Naruto tenía su mirada fija en la gondaime - y...según las investigaciones... ya es sospechoso de un asesinato...

Hinata pareció a ver sufrido un shock. "Su tío no podía ser un asesino" no pudo hablar ante esto.

-¿Es algo seguro? - preguntó Naruto cerrando sus puños con enojo.

-aún no... pero... los restos del...

-Tsunade-sama... - interrumpió Shizune mirándole con una mirada de horror.

-muestran los productos de la empresa "Bouke" - continuó ignorando a su asistente.

-Y como verás... - continuó hablando el kazekage dando a entender que no le molestaba que revelaran situaciones de alto riesgo de las investigaciones llevadas a cabo - no sería bueno tener a un sospechoso de asesinato como socio legal de la empresa, sería demasiado... arriesgado, además de que acarrería suficientes situaciones extrañas ya que es el socio de la empresa "Bouke" y... no es bueno que un hombre guarde ambos secretos además de que... - miró de reojo a Naruto - Nuestra... ética, no nos permite hacerlo...

Hinata miró a Naruto que lucía enojado. ¿Por que actuaba de aquella forma?

-Culminando con la reunión, - Tsunade hubo fijado su vista en Hinata - ¿Que has decidido Hinata? ¿Podemos confiar en tí para que te hagas cargo?

Hinata no respondió,entrecerró sus ojos. Claramente pensaba que aquello era una locura.

-Está de acuerdo... - elque habló era Naruto.

¡¡JODR!! ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE TOMA LAS DESICIONES SIN MI PERMISO??, pero a pesar de que estaba diciendo las mil y una maldiciones en su cabeza no las dijo, y asintió cuando la hokage le preguntó.

-Bien... pero ha quedado un cabo suelto - interrumpió Maito Gai - la pequeña Isari que pasó con ella?

-Naruto estaba entrenándole y es que... - Gaara habló.

-Ella no acepta a nadie más como su sensei - completó la hokage.

Esto llamó la atención de Hinata. ¿Isari? ¿Quien demonios era Isari? ¿Habían dicho Naruto-sensei?

-Pero... Naruto... deberás entrenar a Hinata ya que viven en la misma casa...

-¿Entrenar? - preguntó de pronto Hinata - ¿entrenar para que?

-Debemos buscar a alguien mas que se haga cargo de Isari... - dijo Gai.

-Ie... - negó Naruto - me comprometí a ayudarle en su entrenamiento. Puedo entrenar a ambas...

-Se te asignará otra persona para que te ayude...

-¿Como quien? - preguntó Naruto. Pero de pronto se fijó en alguien de la mesa y se contesto la pregunta - ¡¡kakashi-sensei!!

-No - contestó inmediatamente el hombre con voz cansina - estoy en mi tiempo libre - no había subido la mirada en ningun momento.

-Kakashi-sensei es cruel... - susurro Naruto - solo por estar leyendo esos libros pervertidos...

-¿Y que tal si soy yo? no por nada soy la bestia verde...

-No... - interrumpió esta vez Naruto. ´Por el bien de Hinata era mejor mantenerla alejada de ese fanático de las penitencias impuestas.

-Podría ser Sai... - opinó Gaara -últimamente a estado algo aburrido... - A Naruto le apareció de manera inmediata una vena en la frente.

-Lo dices por que ya no puedes soportar a ese insufrible... - contestó Naruto mirandole con ojos pequeños y amenazantes - y yo no me lo voy a aguantar...

-Pense que habian mejorado las cosas entre ustedes... - comentó Kakashi.

-Si, pero es que... etto - habló Naruto cruzándose de brazos - aun no soporto sus comentarios... y cuando nos juntamos más discutimos de lo que entrenamos... así que mala idea.

Naruto rechazó la idea, pero Gaara sonrió por que sabía la verdadera razón del por que a Naruto no le agradaba la idea. no fuera por los comentarios del chico ni por las discusiones ya que bien habían trabajado juntos y habían resultado ser un exito. pero... el rubio se había puesto algo receloso con él desde hace un año ya. Cuando Naruto le envió un regalo a la "beba" y Sai sin él querer había visto una foto de la chica Hyuga que era su hermanastra y había tenido la brillante idea de decir sus pensamientos y usar esa táctica que él tenía de llamar a las personas con un sobrenombre que le identificara y pues a Hinata le había llamado "Hina-tenshi" que significaba "el ángel Hinata" halegando que era muy hermosa parecida a un angel y que en un futuro si tenía la oportunidad se convirtiera elelcuñado del rubio. Así que... descartada la posibilidad de que Sai se acercara a Hinata.

-Entonces... Yamato... cambio tu misión... - el hombre al lado de Hinata miro a la Hokage - ahora tu nueva misión será ayudar a Naruto a entrenar a ambas chicas.

-¿A quienes? - Hinata miró confundida. ¿¿Quien nadie pensaba decirle nada??

-Hai - aceptó el hombre sin protestar.

-estoy deacuerdo... entonces... empezamos este fin de semana... - concluyó Naruto.

-Ya quedamos deacuerdo ante todo - concluyó Tsunade dando fin a la reunión.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento. mientras todos comenzaban a hacer lo mismo. Bajó su mirada mientras lanzaba un suspiro de resignación. a la final había accedido... al parecer la única forma que encontraba para escapar de aquello era escapando o tirándose de un puente.

-La idea del puente nunca resulta - dijo una voz indiferente a su lado. Hinata se sobresaltó. el peliplata se había colocado al lado de ella aunque aún no despegaba su vista del libro. "¿Que demonios tenía aquel libro pervertido?,... ya va... había dicho... lo que pensaba que había dicho...?' había leído sus pensamientos? O.ó" le miró raro - tienes un aire de estar buscando una solución al problema que tienes... y creeme que el suicidio no es una buena opción.

Y entonces... fue como si ocurriera un dejabu. Hinata lo miró de reojo recordando la imagen de un sujeto sentado a su lado leyendo el periódico con un titular de primera pagina con el accidente de avion de sus padres.

"¡¡Ya va!! ¡¡Era él!!"

-¡¡Lo conozco!! - dijo de pronto Hinata.

-... - Kakashi dejó de leer pero no despegó la vista del libro. pero nadie mas presto atención a sus palabras por que estaban intercambiando unas últimas frases de despedida con los demás.

-Usted estaba en el avión... y... me recuerdo haberlo visto cuando estaba pequeña y... y... lo vi en esta semana en el supermercado! - calló en cuenta. Es más... parecía que lo había visto muchas veces más.

El peligris sonrió de pronto mientras bajaba su libro mostrando un rostro sonriente al fijarlo en ella. Era mucho más alto que la Hyuga y era bastante atractivo. Hinata se sonrojó un poco al ver que el hombre se acercaba a ella para quedar a unos centimetros de distancia de su rostro, y sinceramente... recordó haberlo visto antes... cuando niña.

"_-No es bueno que una niña tan linda este llorando... - dijo el hombre de cabello plateado sonriendo con amabilidad a la niña que se había caído - tu tía debe estar cerca ¿no? _

_la niña le miró extrañada... tenía 7 años y le daban miedo los niños y los hombres... pero él... le infundia bastante confianza, tanto que le hizo sonrojar por que... era muy lindo._

_-¿Como te llamas? - preguntó con amabilidad ayudándole a levantarse._

_-Hi-hinata - susurró -Tú... tu eres quien conseguiste mi muñeca?_

_El hombre sonriò más aún mientras le daba un suave toque en la nariz a la niña para luego entregarle la muñeca._

_-Me descubriste Hina-chan__."_

-Me descubriste Hina-chan - aceptó el hombre diciendo las mismas palabras que había dicho la primera vez que se hubieron encontrado en el parque de niños.

Hinata miró al hombre sin poder creérselo. no era la primera vez que lo veía... pero ¿como?

-Una de mis misiones desde que practicamente me he convertido en Jounin era vigilarte... - explicó con lentitud.

-¿Vi...vigilarme...? - Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida - ¿Como que vigilarme? ¿Desde cuando? - le escudriñó con la mirada.

-Desde hace como 10 años más o menos... n.n

-ª.ª... O.O... ¿di... di... diez... años? - la chica parecía haber entrado en shock. ¿como no se había dado cuenta? - ¿siempre?

-No siempre... - contestó el hombre - Solo cuando lo encontraban necesario. había veces que otros se encargaban de esa tarea cuando yo estaba entrenando a los chicos o cuando me encargaban misiones de rango "A" o "S".. pero... preferiblemente Hiashi-sama había preferido que te vigilaran desde que comenzó a preocuparse por tu cambio...

Esto hizo que Hinata se sorprendiera más. ¿Cambio?... ¿Su padre... se había dado cuenta de que ella había cambiado?... siempre había creído que... su padre ignoraba por completo ese cambio en ella.

-Mmm... y la hokage vio necesario que siguiera con las vigilancias para ver como iban las relaciones entre Naruto y tu... por eso fue que me viste esta semana. nn

Hinata no podía creer que fuera tan despistada... tantas veces que le había visto y aun asi nunca se había percatado de ese detalle. Pero al momento sintió algo de enojo.

Practicamente casi toda su vida había sido vigilada por su padre. frunció el ceño.

-Tu padre se preocupaba por tí... y quería estar al tanto de todo... tus progresos y hacía que le llevara información si era necesario diario para saber que estabas bien y que te trataban bien... - Hinata miró a Kakashi sorprendida. ¿En verdad podía leer la mente? - Y para mi... era un placer que me dieran un trabajo tan importante para Hiashi-sama... Después de todo era como si me estuviera confiando su propia vida al cuidarte a ti... - sonrió un poco antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Hinata le siguió con la mirada.

Naruto había estado hablando con la Hokage y Gaara sobre "Isari", diciendo que la chica estaba esforzándose al máximo pero que al mismo tiempo tenía los mismos pensamientos de su hermano.

-Es que parece que el teme se hubiera convertido en mujer - dijo sonriendo un poco - con todo y sus pensamientos de venganza hacia su hermano mayor...

--

Tocaron la puerta.

Layane se apresuró a ir a abrirla... tal vez se trataban de los muchachos que ya habían regresado de la empresa. Miró por el ojo de pescado (esa que esta en la puerta) y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguno de los dos... si no de... una chica...

Abrió la puerta mientras se quedaba extrañada viéndole. El cabello largo negro azabache por debajo de sus hombros... un poco desordenado, una mirada de indiferencia y sus manos metida a los bolsillos de sus shorts como diciendo "no me importa nada" la piel pálida y el rostro perfilado... llevaba una camisa azul con un símbolo de colores rojo y blanco... era... muy hermosa la verdad. pensó Layane.

La chica había estado mirando a otro lado antes de que se abriera la puerta, y de pronto fijó sus ojos negros indiferentes en la castaña.

-¿Quien eres tu? - en ves de salir esta pregunta de los labios de Layane, quien era quien debía hacerla, brotó de los labios de aquella joven que estaba parada frente a la puerta de entrada.

La castaña se quedó algo impresionada.

-¿Podría ayudarte en algo? - preguntó amablemente ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Quien.eres.tu? - la pelinegra preguntó detenidamente frunciendo el ceño y con voz bastante amenazante.

-Soy Layane Hyuga prima de Hinata Hyuga, la dueña de esta casa... - contestó cortadamente, la verdad era que... no le había agradado la chica, y vio como la pelinegra alzaba una de sus cejas al escuchar la presentación - Ahora... si fueras tan amable de presentarte y decirme a quién buscas.

-Busco a Naruto... - contestó sin presentarse.

-Naruto... no está - dijo con recelo la chica.

-Está bien. Espero - y sin esperar siquiera una invitación se hizo paso dentro de la casa como si esta le perteneciera y se dirigió hasta la sala de estar.

-Hey... disculpa... pero... ¿Quien eres? y ¿para que quieres a Naruto?

La pelinegra se volvió para mirar a Layane. Y fijó sus ojos negros indiferentes en ella.

-**Isari... Isari Uchiha... **- dijo al fin la chica colocando una mano en su cintura - Y me toca entrenamiento con Naruto-sensei - y sin esperar que dijera algo se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró dejando a una Layane claramente impresionada.

-¿Na... Naruto-sensei? - susurró mirando extrañada a la joven que se había puesto cómoda en el sillón.

--

Naruto sonrió a la hokage y al kazekage.

-Después de todo... Isari es la hermana menor del teme ¿ne? - concluyó Naruto sonriendo - Era normal que fueran tan parecidos.

Naruto se dio media vuelta agitando una de sus manos en señal de despedida y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermana mirando a Kakashi irse.

-beba... - llamó viendo que la hyuga reaccionaba con su voz - Nos vamos.

Y diciendo esto Hinata no pudo hacer más que seguirlo aunque maldijo de una forma bastante audible al rubio haciendo que este sonriera un poco. Al parecer... la beba ya se había olvidado de que estaba odiándolo a muerte.

CONTINUARA...

**creo que si quedé satisfecha con el capi... se me había acabado la inspiración. ojala que alguno que estaba leyendo desde un principio esta historia haya seguido leyendo!! **

**ahora... aclaraciones del capi!!... enumeradas!!**

**1) Si... se que hubo muchas cosas enredadas... ojala y no les haya resultado dificil de entender...  
**

**2) ****En una parte leí que a Orochimaru le llamaban Otokage... por ser el creador de la aldea oculta del sonido... **

**3)** **creo que lo que más les ha impactado del capi ha sido... LA HERMANA MENOR DE SASUKE!!... (bueno... al menos eso a mi me emociono no se a ustedes) si... tiene una hermana menor en este AU/UA. Otra creación mía!! (como me encanta hacer creciones de personajes... jejeje.) pero creanme... es tan arrogante como él... jejeje, la versión femenina de Sasuke!!. y como me encanta este personaje. le vpy a dedicar un capi especial a ella. de modo que...  
**

**4) el siguiente capi se llamará... **

**"¡¡ISARI UCHIHA!!... Si Hinata pensaba que odiaba a Naruto... es por que sinceramente no conocía a la Uchiha" jejeje**

**Hasta el próximo... si me pueden perdonar... (se ve a Mary con ojos llorosos) por favor con un reviewn será suficiente. **

**Trato de terminar el capi lo antes posible...!! por que ya toy de vacaciones y puedo dedicarme mas a estos!! ahora... pongo como fecha... el próximo sabado más tardar. **


	13. Isari Uchiha

**Ya... después de muchos años sin actualizar, aqui estoy de nuevo. perdon por haberme tardado tanto. hubiera sacado el capi el martes pero por desgracia cuando ya lo tenía casi culminado, se fue la luz, se me apagó la compu... me quedé como unos cinco minutos viendo el monitos con cara de idiota principalmente por que no había guardado nada, me puse a gritar por un minuto, luego casi lloro, y luego me tranquilice por fin (muchas emociones en solo 10 minutos) y como este capi vale por tres, no me hacía mucha gracia volver a escribirlo... pero no podía dejarles con la incognita y pues aqui esta. espero y les guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 13. ISARI UCHIHA**

**"Esta chica aún me sigue mirando extraño… al igual que ustedes… ¿Por qué me miran de esta forma? ¡¡Quiten esas malditas miradas idotas!! (Se ve a Mari que se acerca a Isari y le susurra algo al oído) Ah… (Isari se ve comprensiva) ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si era una presentación lo que querían pues aquí les va un leve resumen sobre mí:**

**MI nombre es Isari Uchiha, tengo 16 años, mido 1,60, ojos negros, cabello negro largo unos cinco dedos por debajo de los hombros, piel blanca, de contextura delgada, y la última Uchiha que no ha sido considerada "traidora" a su empresa. Si, tengo dos hermanos: Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha, el primero es un maldito-traidor-asesino que es sospechoso de los asesinatos mis padres (Ya que aún no se ha comprobado del todo a pesar de que han pasado de eso unos 13 años) y el segundo es un maldito-traidor de la empresa. Yo soy la única que no ha tomado un camino tan cobarde como ese… no soy una traidora a la familia Uchiha (Conservaré el apellido y quiero restablecerlo nuevamente para regenerar el apellido Uchiha) Pero antes de hacerlo, tengo que vengar el honor de mi familia de aquellos que los ultrajaron y no son dignos de llevar el apellido, Por desgracia esas personas "indignas" son mis hermanos… pero de alguna forma… tengo que hacerlos pagar por la vergüenza que le han hecho pasar a la memoria de mis padres… así tenga que matarlos voy a traerlos de vuelta, y si están vivos voy a hacer que paguen lo que han hecho…**

**Si, eso es lo único que necesitan saber de mí…. No creo que haya algo más importante que decir…**

**Debía aparecer una leve referencia mía ya que el capítulo lleva mi nombre. Pero por ahora tan solo quiero darles comienzo al nuevo capítulo…"**

--

-_No puedo hacer eso que pides… - dijo la rubia mirando nuevamente a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella. Negando por segundo vez la petición de la pelinegra._

_-Quiero irme… - volvió a repetir firme - ¿Por qué no puede entenderlo de una buena vez y dejar que me vaya vieja? - Dijo dando un golpe a la mesa. _

_De manera instantánea a la rubia se le asomó una vena en la frente. _

_-¡¡Qué te crees Uchiha?! – gruñó la rubia de mal humor – ¡¡YO SOY LA HOKAGE Y SI DIGO QUE NO PUEDES IR!! ¡¡NO PUEDES!! _

_-¡¡Por qué ESTA SIENDO TAN INJUSTA MALDICIÓN!!_

_-¡¡No maldigas demonios!! – contestó la rubia levantándose de igual manera de su asiento y mirando a la chica como si lo que más quisiera era darle unas cuantas lecciones a "lo malo". _

_Pero la expresión de impotencia y ver como la Uchiha se mordía el labio inferior le hizo aligerar su expresión y volver a sentarse nuevamente. _

_-No puedo dejarte ir Isari – repitió – te recomiendo que sigas entrenando._

_-Aquí no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo… _

_-Te asignaré a alguien de la unidad AMBU, puede ser al propio sannin Jiraya si lo encuentro con tiempo. _

_-Ese viejo degenerado… - susurró con arrogancia – No lo puedo aceptar como mi sensei… _

_La Uchiha tenía una clara idea de a quién quería que le entrenara, pero… esa idea… podía sonar loca y puede que hasta descabellada. Él se había marchado ya mucho… ya había transcurrido más de un año desde lo ocurrido y desde que no le veía y… para ese tiempo, ya su hermano pudo haberse vuelto más fuerte… algo que ella misma sabía que no había logrado… su progreso había sido mínimo. _

_-Tsk – exclamó de mal humor mientras se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse no deseaba escuchar más las negaciones de la testaruda Hokage ¿Qué no entendía que debía volverse más fuerte? – hay una única razón por la cual no me largo de este lugar… - dijo con voz firme una vez abrir la puerta, miró a la rubia – Quiero seguir un camino diferente a "los traidores" de mis hermanos, uno por mi propia cuenta. _

_Salió con paso firme del estudio, asegurándose de golpear fuertemente la puerta al cerrarla, caminaba furiosa por los pasillos sin poder evitar que se acumularan en sus ojos las lágrimas de prepotencia._

_"Esto no puede ir peor"_

…………………………….

Decidió que lo mejor era sentarse al frente de aquella chica, no la conocía, no sabía nada sobre ella, y aún así, no le había dado buena espina, algo que resultaba extrañamente raro ya que a Layane prácticamente le agradaban todo tipo de persona… pero no sabía por que pero estaba segura que ella les atraería problemas. ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación? Tal vez por que se veía que era una chica sumamente prepotente y… lo que más le preocupaba es que había notado la forma con la que había hablado de cierto rubio que ella decía era su sensei, esta chica… no le caería para nada bien a hina-chan. Algo se lo decía.

Internamente, aunque se arriesgara a esta posibilidad, pidió que por favor Naruto y Hinata se apresuraran a llegar. El ambiente estaba algo incómodo. Miró por centésima vez a la chica a su frente que se encontraba haciendo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos mientras mantenía sus piernas elegantemente cruzadas y su expresión inmutable en el rostro.

-Eh… disculpa… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Layane con amabilidad tratando de romper el incómodo silencio a lo que la chica sin dejar de hacer cada una de esas posiciones de mano a una velocidad digna de admirar respondió de mala gana.

-Algo que no te incumbe…

Layane le miró entre ofendida y sorprendida. Si esta era más insolente que lo que alguna vez se podría comportar Hinata.

-Te agradecería que te mantuvieras callada por favor.

Esta era sumamente extraña. ¿Cómo después de ser tan grosera con la respuesta podría optar por sus "buenos" modales?, ella lo soportaba por que afortunadamente contaba con un extraordinario autocontrol y paciencia pero estaba segura que…

Isari Uchiha sería en definitiva un problema, especialmente cuando conviviera con Hinata. Y sinceramente. Esperaba equivocarse en su predicción.

Suspiró. Tendría que ver para cuando llegaran su prima y Naruto.

………………..

Salieron de la empresa bajo un suave "vuelvan pronto" que le dirigía la voz procedente de quien sabe donde que ya estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa a Hinata, el rubio se dirigió a su auto que estaba aparcado al frente del lugar. Pero se volvió al notar que cierta hermana suya no le seguía si no que se hubo detenido para acercarse a un auto que estaba aparcado en la otra cuadra..

"¿Pero que…?" fue lo primero que se pregunto Naruto al verla inclinarse para ver al conductor mientras le preguntaba algo. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que era lo que ella intentaba hacer.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó acercándose a la chica. Tal vez haya malinterpretado las cosas.

-No es obvio? Me voy a casa. – contestó con tranquilidad la Hyuga. Dispuesta a abrir la puerta pero el rubio le impidió el paso.

-Pero se supone que nos vamos en MI auto.

-Pues yo no quiero irme en TU auto… CONTIGO – acentuó algunas palabras – por eso tomo un taxi.

Naruto le miró sin comprender el comportamiento pero lo supo al ver sus ojos llenos de resentimiento. Estaba enojada por lo que había pasado en la junta. Le vio abrir la puerta mientras le apartaba de su camino, pero el rubio se la cerró con decisión.

-No lo creo… - contestó tranquilamente mientras le tomaba de la mano y prácticamente le arrastraba mientras ella comenzaba a luchar para zafarse de su agarre sin tener mucho exito, Naruto era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-SUELTAME NARUTO!! NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO!! No quiero estar cerca de ti!! - comenzó a gritar mientras esta vez optaba con golpearle el brazo tratando de que le dejara ir - ¡¡STUPID I HATE YOU!! LOWER ME IMBÉSIL OF MERCHANDISE!! ¡¡no quiero ir contigo baka desgraciado!! ¡¡BASTARD!!

-¿Sabes que no me gusta que me insulten y menos en dos idiomas diferentes beba? – preguntó con tranquilidad mientras parecía que los insultos y los golpes de la chica le causaran algo de gracia.

-¡¡ME IMPORTA UN RABANO QUE NO TE GUSTE LOS INSULTOS EN INGLES!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! BAKA!! – El chico le había puesto sin mucho esfuerzo frente a él y le llevaba con las manos sujetas tras su espalda como una prisionera y empujándole suavemente - ME VAS A SOLTAR O EMPIEZO A GRITAR HASTA QUE TE METAN A LA CARCEL POR SECUESTRADOR…

-No te estoy secuestrando… - habló tranquilamente Naruto con una gotaza en la cabeza. No había forma de razonar con ella.

-ENTONCES TE DOY UNA PATADA EN LAS…!!

-Cambié de opinión tomaremos un auto de la empresa… - dijo mientras le cubría la boca de forma disimulada mientras miró con algo de desconfianza el taxi que permanecía en el mismo lugar – y ya deja las malas palabras! – le reprendió frunciendo el ceño. Tendría que informar con respecto a ese vehículo y pedir que le hicieron un chequeo a su auto que había permanecido afuera. Una vez que se encontraban de regreso al pasillo oscuro de donde habían salido hace unos pocos minutos se escuchó el grito de dolor de Naruto en la oscuridad.

-¡¡BEBA DEL DEMONIO ME MORDISTE!!

-_"¿podrían identificarse por favor?" _– dijo la voz de la recepcionista por puro protocolo por que esas discusiones que se estaban comenzando a formar eran sin duda por causa de Naruto y ahora su conocida hermana que resultaba ser tan escandalosa como él.

--

El taxi arrancó de pronto dando vuelta en la esquina donde tomó a "una" cliente que llevaba un vestido color azul claro junto con una chaqueta semi abierta que le llegaba justo a los tobillos y el cabello amarillo y largo agarrado en una cola de caballo.

-Señorita, perdone mi atrevimiento pero es usted muy hermosa ¿Sabe? – habló el hombre con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras se giraba al verla subir.

La mujer le miró con claro enojo como si lo que más quisiera era estrangularlo allí mismo.

-Deja de joderm/ Tobi!! – contestó de mal humor la mujer pero una voz totalmente masculina brotó de sus labios ligeramente pintados de un tono rosa.

-Voy a ignorar su tono ofensivo y dígame… donde la llevo? – el pelinegro puso en marcha su auto al momento.

-llévame al cementerio para lanzarte al hueco de una patada en el cu/ - contestó el sujeto vestido de mujer mirándole con enojo – y así me ahorras tener que deshacerme de tu cuerpo una vez que te mate.

- Siempre andas de un humor de perros Dei-chan – dijo el taxista sin dejar de sonreír como si una amenaza de muerte fuera bastante normal.

-¿Cómo debería estar si me han quitado la poca dignidad que me quedaba eh?! – casi gritó exasperado - ¡¡VESTIRME DEMUJER JOD/R!!

-¿Quién te manda a dejarte ver y formar parte del libro "BINGO"? – preguntó el pelinegro con total inocencia.

-¿Crees que lo hice a propósito? – alzó una de sus cejas - ¿Crees que me gusta vestirme de mujer? ¿Sabes lo que tuve que soportar en toda esa hora que estuve parado allí aguantándome el tener que matar a todos aquellos malditos que trataban de ligarme?!

-Bueno pero es que hay que comprenderlos… te ves sumamente atractivo… ¡¡DEI-CHAN DÉJAME ME VAS A HACER QUE CHOQUE!!

Deidara había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se había lanzado contra el molesto moreno en un intento de ahorcarlo, lo único que se había olvidado del detalle que era él el que estaba conduciendo y habían comenzado a zigzaguear. Gracias a alguna divinidad que al parecer estaba de su lado no chocaron y Deidara se quedó quieto al escuchar como el comunicador se dirigía a ellos con una voz bastante conocida.

-¿Qué han conseguido? – pregunto la voz haciendo que Tobi respirara aliviado por haberse salvado de una muerte segura mientras que Deidara tan solo respiraba de forma entrecortada tratando de calmarse.

-El idiota de Tobi me dejó una hora parado en la calle mientras buscaba información… yo pude ver a donde se dirigían Gaara y sus guardaespaldas, van al norte… hace como unos cinco minutos que salieron y vi Salir también a ese que llaman "Yamato" iba con ellos…

-Yo vi a Naruto… salió con una chica bastante guapa diría, hubiera sido más fácil si ella hubiera tomado el taxi…

-¿Una chica? ¿Qué chica? Le reconociste?

-No, es nueva al parecer… - contestó de forma pensativa mirando a la radio como si este pudiera verle – no le había visto antes luego te doy una descripción detallada.

-¿Y estaba con Naruto? – preguntó de nuevo la voz.

-Hai, al parecer no se lleva bien con él ya que no se quería marchar con este pero al final Naruto le obligó a irse y volvieron a entrar al punto "B" tuve que irme de allí ya que al parecer noto algo. Hubiera sido más fácil si hubiese accedido venir conmigo.

-Naruto ¿Te identificó? – preguntó el sujeto.

-Ni siquiera me hubo visto – contestó tranquilamente – Solo soy un taxista recuerdas?- preguntó sonriendo alegremente.

-Mmm… - pareció que el sujeto estaba pensativo – mandaré a investigar con respecto a esa chica. Tal vez nos sea útil en algo. Regresen a la base "3B" ¿Entendido?

-Hai – respondieron ambos.

-¿Deidara? ¿Diste el aviso? – volvió a preguntar la voz del sujeto en el comunicador.

-mandé el aviso a Sasori que quedó en seguirlos.

-Bien. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

-Itachi – deidara habló con algo de enojo a la vez que Tobi se fijaba en él – la próxima vez yo seré el taxista y Tobi será quién se vista de mujer ¿de acuerdo?

-La próxima vez no te dejes ver tan fácilmente por el enemigo ¿de acuerdo? – contestó Itachi con voz prepotente y fría haciendo que Deidara frunciera el ceño ¡¡A caso aquello era un castigo por su torpeza?!

Se escuchó el sonido que dejaba de anunciar la comunicación y Deidara y Tobi se quedaron en silencio, este último sin dejar de sonreír ante la cara de irritación del rubio.

-Te lo dije Dei-chan.

Y Deidara sintió deseos una vez más de matar con sus propias manos a Tobi.

……………………………….

_Llegó hasta el patio de aquella empresa, que resultaba ser bastante extenso, ya que se usaban para entrenamiento. Pero ese día se encontraba vacío, ya que era el día libre de los profesores. Y ella había aprovechado la situación para ir a hablar de nuevo con la borracha de la hokage, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. Le había pedido que le dejara ir a entrenar a las otras empresas, bajo el mando de la hokage. Estaba segura que habían otras personas allá afuera que eran más fuertes, y ella quería conocer más técnicas… aprender a luchar con diferentes personas… en diferentes lugares… cerró los puños con enojo. _

_Se sentía dolida, traicionada. Sus labios temblaron violentamente. Y es que… aún no podía creer como su hermano… Se lo había prometido… se lo había prometido pero: _

_"No serás más que un estorbo"_

_Las palabras que le atormentaban por las noches se escucharon una vez más en sus oídos, tan reales como si él estuviera allí de nuevo. _

_-Idiota – logró decir en voz baja mientras apretaba sus puños más fuertemente casi que llegándose a hacer daño. _

_-No nos vemos desde casi dos años y ya me llamas de esa forma… - la voz le hizo sobresaltarse (cosa que no lo materializó) pero que aún así casi le iba dando un ataque al corazón y es que… ¿En que momento aquel rubio llegó a su lado? ¿Cómo había podido…? ¿Si ni siquiera sintió su presencia?_

_Se alejó un poco, levantándose violentamente mientras se giraba para encarar al recién llegado. ¿Había estado tan despistada que no lo había notado? _

_-¿Quién…? – frunció su ceño al comenzar a hacer la pregunta pero al ver la radiante sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del joven rubio, las marcas en sus mejillas y los brillantes ojos azules no faltó que preguntara – Naruto. _

_-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Isari-chan. _

_Y ante aquellas palabras la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y es que… en esos dos años… el rubio había cambiado de sobremanera, y se podía notar que su apariencia mostraba a alguien más… "maduro" _

_-¿Quieres que te muestre mi "jutsu sexy-mejorado"? _

_A la uchiha le resbaló una gotaza… "Naruto… no había cambiado en nada"_

--

-¿Dijiste que Naruto era tu sensei no?

La pregunta de Layane hizo que la Uchiha saliera de sus pensamientos.

Layane había decidido romper con el silencio y conversar un poco con aquella chica que lucía calmada al parecer pero que aun así golpeaba con la yema de sus dedos y con un suave ritmo el sofá donde estaba sentada.

La ojos negros le miró fijamente para luego volver su rostro de forma brusca hacia el lado contrario a ella. La castaña pensó que iba a ignorarle pero se sorprendió al escucharle hablar con suavidad pero a la vez determinación.

-hai – dijo de forma clara.

-¿Y vas a ver clases hoy?

-Hai – volvió a contestar.

"muy conversadora" pensó de forma irónica Layane mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente.

-Pero… Naruto es muy joven para ser un profesor – dijo sus dudas Layane. "A menos que Naruto tenga otra vida que yo no conozca" (Mari: Y mira lo acertada que estas)

Isari le miró fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos un poco.

-Naruto no es "un profesor", Naruto es "mi profesor" – dijo de una forma que se pudiera considerar arrogante.

Layane abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y es que… esa chica… parecía posesiva.

-¿Y más o menos que te enseña? – preguntó algo dudosa.

La Uchiha le miró de la misma forma dudosa antes de contestar.

-Me entrena – dijo simplemente.

-Desde hace cuanto? – preguntó. aún no entendía nada.

-Un año – contestó antes de volver su rostro a otro lado. Layane tomó este acto como si ella ya no quisiera hablar y decidió que mejor sería mantenerse callada. Era una chica bastante… extraña, pero al parecer, notó como la chica miraba hacia la puerta y pudo notar en sus ojos la impaciencia…. No podría ser que ella…

--

"¿Por qué esta escena me parece tan familiar?" Naruto mirando de reojo a la beba mientras esta mantenía sus brazos cruzados de forma testaruda y una mujer sentada frente a ellos mirándole con una sonrisa en sus labios. "un dejavu" pensó Naruto pensando que siempre estaría destinado a esto.

-Eh… Hinata ¿Aun estas brava? – preguntó Naruto de forma dudosa mientras observaba de reojo a la chica y es que se parecía que hubieran vuelto al pasado. Con todo y la versión de Kurenai que ahora era Shizune.

La chica no contestó en lo absoluto y lo ignoró de forma olímpica.

-Nee…Shizune-neechan ¿Se puede saber por que has venido con nosotros? – preguntó Naruto aturdido.

En aquel auto se encontraban cinco personas: Hinata,Naruto y Shizune sentados en la parte trasera y Jiraya y Kakashi que se encontraba conduciendo al frente.

-Por que debo ir a la casa de jiraya-sama a buscar unos papeles que necesita firmar la Hokage – contestó con tranquilidad Shizune para luego decir en voz alta sus pensamientos - se ve que Naruto y Hinata-sama se llevan muy bien – sonrió Shizune y Hinata le miró con unos ojos matadores que paso desapercibido por la mujer.

-Mmm… así que la joven Hinata tiene que casarse ¿Eh?

Dijo Jiraya, que por haber sufrido el "pequeño accidente" se había quedado dormido a la hora de la reunión, pero que igual conocía algunos detalles. Hinata le miró con odio.

-¿Y ya tienes a alguien en mente? -ante estas palabras Hinata se sorprendió ¿estaba bromeando verdad? ¿a quien podría tener en mente? Y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa pícara que se dibujó en sus labios – Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shizune. Ustedes parecen llevarse "muy bien".

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se quedaron viendo al hombre algo extrañados como si no supieran a lo que se refería,

-y es que… hasta despistados son – exclamó con una sonrisa.

Entonces fue como si una bobilla se encendiera en ambos, que volvieron a mirarse de forma instantánea y aturdida para luego ponerse rojos como tomates y reaccionaron a la vez.

-¿No… nosotros? – habló Hinata sonrojada y nerviosa. – No,no… nosotros no.

-Nunca… nosotros…nada – decía a la vez Naruto mientras que ambos negaban desesperados. Lo que hizo que Jiraya y Shizune sonrieran cómplices.

-SI, es cierto – estuvo de acuerdo Shizune sonriendo ante la clara evidencia de que ambos estaban nerviosos – se complementan bastante bien!

-Nunca me casaría con este baka!! – dijo Hinata volviendo su rostro rotundamente.

-Y yo no me casaría con esta beba tan poco femenina – contesto Naruto con un susurro mientras volvía su rostro como si estuviera ofendido.

-¿¿Qué??

-A mi me parece que Hinata es bastante linda y femenina Naruto – dijo la voz de Kakashi que tan solo se había mantenido al margen. Ante esas sencillas palabras Hinata se sonrojó bastante y bajó su cabeza totalmente apenada. Naruto le miró con recelo ante este acto y volvió de nuevo su rostro mientras susurraba un:

-Lo dices por que no has vivido con ella.

Hinata le miró con enojo.

-¡¡BAKA!!

-Tonta!! – contestó Naruto.

-Idiota.

-Fea.

-Cabeza hueca!!

-Chibi!!

Hinata decía insulto tras insulto que eran ágilmente contestados por Naruto, poco a poco se podía ver como estaba comenzando a acabar con la paciencia de la Hyuga

Cinco minutos después se podían ver a un Kakashi con su expresión de cansancio y resignación de siempre. A Jiraya con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios mientras comenzaba a escribir algo en una libreta que él dijo sería su "próximo gran éxito" y que Kakashi no sabia por que pero que tal vez incluiría a dos chiquillos que estaban en el mismo auto (Mari: pervertido). Shizune con una gotaza en la cabeza junto con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a los dos chicos frente a ella, Hinata con una expresión de enojo mientras miraba al lado contrario y Naruto con los brazos cruzados y con la misma expresión de enojo que la Hyuga solo que en su mejilla izquierda aún brillaba de un tono rosa la marca perfecta de la mano de cierta chica a su lado.

"definitivamente, ese era un viaje en auto bastante largo" pensó Kakashi con su expresión de fastidio.

Después de lo que pareció ser horas. Se detuvieron dejando a Naruto y a Hinata a la reja de su casa. Se despidieron de ellos y se dispusieron a entrar cuando.

-Naruto… Hinata…

Una voz bastante conocida les llamó y ellos se volvieron para ver a quién había llegado.

…………………………………

_-¿Y como has estado? – preguntó Naruto luego de unos minutos en silencio en los que la Uchiha se había sentado a su lado nuevamente, la Uchiha le miraba de reojo hasta que escuchó la voz del rubio y lo vio volver su mirada a ella. _

_-Como siempre – fue la escueta respuesta mientras giraba su rostro a un lateral de forma orgullosa haciendo que el rubio riera divertido por lo que ella acababa de hacer. _

_-No has cambiado. – sonrió satisfecho. Isari abrió sus ojos. _

_-Tu menos – contestó mirándole fijamente. _

_-Me alegra saber… que no te ha afectado – permanecieron en silencio, ambos sabían a la perfección de que estaban hablando, y no fue hasta unos minutos después que el rubio continuó – pero esperaba que estuvieras entrenando – dijo como decepcionado. _

_-¿Y tu crees que no lo he intentado baka? – preguntó irónica – pero aquí… ya no hay nada que puedan enseñarme… he entrenado con Kakashi de vez en cuando, con Yamato otro tanto, y con Azuma un tiempo. Sakura también se está esforzando… pero, la hokage no puede entrenarnos a ambas… por eso dejé que Sakura entrenara sola… ya sabes que… ella es mejor en eso del chakra y la lectura… y pues… - bajó su mirada triste – no se me da eso de leer, y aprenderme las técnicas por medio de la lectura… al contrario de…_

_No continuó hablando y Naruto comprendió lo que decía. _

_-Te has vuelto más habladora Isari… _

_Isari abrió sus ojos sorprendida y era que… había hablado con Naruto como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo con una persona. Si el rubio supiera que en todo ese tiempo ella se había alejado de sus amigos y encerrado a meditar en su habitación y si no era así entrenaba hasta el cansancio, por supuesto que se hubiese sorprendido de verle hablando tan tranquila. Pero era lógico que no había estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo. _

_-Ya había pasado mucho tiempo usuratonka… - pero una vez más se quedó en silencio bajando su mirada "esa frase…" - ¿Y como estuvo el entrenamiento con Jiraya?_

_-¡¡Pues… me hice más fuerte dattebayo!! – contestó sonriendo un poco – debo admitir que _

_-Me arrepiento de no haberme ido contigo – susurró Isari – creo que hubiera sido mejor a quedarme aquí a perder el tiempo… no creo haber progresado mucho – pero ambos sabían por que ella no había ido "una: por que era muy joven y dos: Por que se había quedado encerrada en su habitación por mucho tiempo hasta que hubo asimilado lo ocurrido", por que a pesar de todo… ella seguía siendo una niña en es entonces,… y la partida de su hermano… y quedar sola, siendo la única de los Uchiha con solo 13 años, no era algo fácil de asimilar, además que tsunade no iba a dejar que Isari saliera de la empresa… especialmente por miedo a que ella pudiera tomar el mismo camino que Sasuke e Itachi. _

_-Isari… - llamó Naruto algo dudoso – Ya que dudo que Tsunade te deje salir a entrenar con alguien más… ¿Por qué no entrenamos a partir de ahora juntos dattebayo? – sonrió, haciendo que la Uchiha le mirara impresionada. Estaba diciendo…_

_-Naruto _

_-Se que te costará tomarme como tu "sensei" así que… podemos ser solo pareja de entrenamiento… necesitaré practicar… y hacerme más fuerte por lo que… tal vez puedas enseñarme lo que has aprendido y…_

_-Está bien… _

_-…Podemos entrenar en mi casa para… _

_-Acepto… - volvió a decir la chica al notar que él no le prestaba la mínima atención. _

_-…Claro que si no quieres… - continuaba hablando haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica hasta que cayó en cuenta - ¿has dicho que aceptas? – abrió sus ojos impresionado._

_-Aún sigues siendo un dobe… - rió la chica como hace tiempo no reía y es que… Naruto era el único capaz de hacerla reír de aquella forma… _

_-Y tu sigues siendo una "grosera con tus mayores" ¬¬… - entrecerró sus ojos, pero al momento se unió a las risas de la Uchiha. _

_Isari sonrió satisfecha. Después de todo… en la persona que había estado pensando era en Naruto. ¿Quién más pudiera ser capaz de entrenarla que la persona que tal vez sentía lo mismo que ella con respecto a la partida de su hermano? ¿Quién más que el mejor amigo de su hermano? ¿Quién más que la persona que había sido el Némesis de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Quién más que la persona a la que Sasuke llegó a envidiar alguna vez y que estuvo apunto… apunto de traerle de vuelta si no fuera por que el desgraciado de Orochimaru se hubo impuesto en el camino? ¿Quién más que la persona que aunque ella le costara admitir había sido la única que se había ganado el cariño y respeto de los Uchiha? _

_Naruto Uzumaki… no… Naruto-sensei… aunque por ahora… tan solo voy a tratarle como a un compañero de entrenamiento._

_--_

-¿Para donde fue Naruto-sensei?- preguntó cinco minutos después Isari parecía que ya no aguantaba la espera.

-Naruto tuvo que ir a… la empresa "Souke" a arreglar unos asuntos con mi prima…

Lo había logrado, Había logrado captar toda la atención de la Uchiha y tenía una extraña idea del por que.

-¿Tu prima? – frunció el ceño de pronto como si cayera en cuenta en algo – Tu… ¿Vives aquí? – preguntó con desconfianza.

-Eh… pues… la verdad es que vine a pasar un tiempo aquí si… - dijo algo nerviosa Layane ante la mirada amenazante de la chica que parecía iba a atacarle en cualquier momento.

-Pero… hablaste de "tu prima" y dijiste que ella es la dueña de la casa… yo tengo entendido que los padres de Naruto-sensei eran los dueños y por lo tanto…

-Esta casa le pertenece a él y a mi prima – aclaró Layane a lo que Isari le miró desconfiada iba a seguir hablando pero escucharon una voz desde el pasillo que les hizo volver el rostro.

-¡¡Layane-san ya estamos en casa!!

A Layane tan solo le dio tiempo de levantarse cuando vio que Isari se dirigía a paso apresurado al recibidor con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Isari. Sintió emoción al escuchar la voz de Naruto. Ya se estaba cansando de esperarlo además que las palabras que le decía esa chica eran bastantes extrañas y no le tenía a suficiente confianza pero al oir la voz de su sensei se levantó de inmediato y fue a recibirlo olvidándose de lo que había hablado con aquella chica, olvidándose de la frase en "plural" que su sensei había utilizado para anunciar su llegada. Al fin podría verlo desde hace varias semanas ya y eso era lo que importaba. Sonrió feliz. Salió al recibidor.

-Naruto-sens… -pero sus palabras se quedaron incompletas al girar una vez cruzar la puerta que iba al recibidor y toparse de frente con otra persona que no era aquel rubio.

Miró los ojos blancos perlados observándoles con la misma expresión de aturdimiento que ella tenía, definitivamente "esa" no era Naruto… pero había escuchado la voz del rubio. Estaba segura!! Frunció el ceño un poco al darse cuenta que no era el rubio.

-¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó con el mismo tono prepotente que estaba acostumbrada a usar y que hizo enojar de forma inmediata a la Hyuuga.

-Esa pregunta tendría que hacértela yo, ya que esta es mi casa y yo no te conozco – contestó algo enojada la chica.

Al momento en que Layane se hizo presente se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Ambas chicas se miraban como si quisieran ahorcarse.

-¡¡Esta es la casa de Naruto!! ¡¡Y tú…!! - le miró de arriba a bajo con el ceño fruncido – no eres Naruto, a no ser que él haya decidido transformarse en una chica, cosa que se que no eres por que no te pareces en nada a él – y para terminar sonrió de forma prepotente – además… no eres para nada linda.

-¡¡MIRA!!... No me importan tus comentarios estúpidos, ¡¡pero estas en MI casa!! Y Naruto no es el dueño… si no YO!! No se que haces aquí pero sales de mi casa ahora!!

-Eh… Hinata…

-¡¿Qué?! – contestó a su prima que era quien estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ella viene a ver a Naruto-kun… - explicó Layane.

-Así que "esta" es la "prima" a la que te referías – habló la pelinegra mirando a la chica con enojo y es que nadie le hablaba de esa forma – y la que tiene la extraña idea de que esta casa le pertenece… escucha… esta casa era de los padres de Naruto-sensei y por eso le pertenece a él… ¿captas o eres más lenta?

Hinata parpadeó varias veces. Antes de cambiar su expresión a casi una maniática-enojada que vacilaba ante la expresión tan tranquila de la Uchiha. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… arrogante? ¿Cómo se atrevía a contestarle de aquella manera? ¡¡EN SU PROPIA CASA!! ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS SE CREÍA ESA??

Hinata sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir e iba a insultarle nuevamente si no fuera por que…

-¡¡AH!! Isari – escuchó la voz de Naruto interrumpiendo, y reaccionó fijando sus ojos en el pasillo por donde Naruto estaba entrando, (y es que el rubio había subido al segundo piso para buscar algo) vio a la pelinegra volverse para encarar al dueño de la voz que caminó hasta donde estaban ellas y se puso justo en el medio de las dos, pero a un lateral de cada una para no irrumpir en la visión de ambas – No esperaba verte aquí – sonrió a la chica que al momento se fijó en él sonriendo de forma sincera haciéndole lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era. Y es que… parecía una persona totalmente diferente dejando sorprendidas a Layane y a Hinata.

-Naruto-sensei – saludó Isari, antes de darse cuenta de que el rubio no se encontraba solo si no que estaba siendo acompañado por una segunda persona – Sakura.

-¡¡Isari!! – saludó Sakura yendo a donde se encontraba la Uchiha y dándole un beso afectuoso en la mejilla – Que agradable sorpresa!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

A Hinata se le formó un tic en el ojo. "¿Agradable?"

-Naruto-sensei me dijo que nos tomaríamos dos semanas de descanso desde lo ocurrido – parpadeo sonando un poco apenada y terminó susurrando – y hoy se cumplía el tiempo…

¿Cómo… como podía ser tan…? ¿Por qué actuaba de aquella manera si hace tan solo un minuto estaba hablando con la Hyuga de una forma tan arrogante?

Naruto se rascó la nuca distraído mientras sonreía tranquilamente, haciendo que por unos momentos las mejillas de Isari se sonrojaran un poco. Algo que hizo a la Hyuga mirarle recelosa.

Layane miró a las tres personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, todas con expresiones diferentes en sus rostros. El sonrojo que la Uchiha lucía en sus mejillas, Naruto viéndose algo apenado, y el claro enojo que podía evidenciarse en su prima era una clara muestra de que sus sospechas, a como iba a marchar las cosas, eran correctas.

-Perdóname pero me había olvidado Isari – sonrió a la chica que le miró con claro reproche y enojo ante lo dicho.

-Naruto… eres tan iresponsable! – le regañó la Haruno moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Demo… - continuó hablando el Uzumaki antes de que Isari protestara - a modo de disculpas, te invito a comer después del entrenamiento y luego vamos a comprarnos unos helados ¿Vale? - volvió la sonrisa y el asentimiento no se hizo esperar.

-¡¡Hai!!

-Cof cof… - Hinata tosió de forma leve para llamar la atención, haciendo que Naruto le mirara extrañado y la pelinegra cambiara su expresión agradable a una de enojo dirigida a la chica que había interrumpido.

"¿Y es que yo estoy pintada aquí?", se preguntó mentalmente la Hyuga ya cansada de ser ignorada. A lo que Naruto comprendió su indirecta.

-Si! Hinata… quiero presentarte a Isari Uchiha– colocó un brazo de forma afectuosa alrededor de los hombros de Isari haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco y Hinata le mirara impresionada – Y Isari – se dirigió a la pelinegra – ella es Hinata Hyuga – tomó esta vez de sorpresa a la Hyuga pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y atrayéndole así igual que había hecho con Isari – Isari es mi "deshi" y Hinata es mi "Imoto"

Hinata que había puesto una expresión de enojo al ver que el chico abrazaba a la otra chica ahora se encontraba levemente sonrojada al encontrarse también en el mismo abrazo y tan cerca del rubio. Isari que había estado sonrojada al ser abrazada por el rubio cambio su expresión mirando enojada a la otra chica la cual Naruto tenía abrazada también. Pero al escuchar las últimas palabras ambas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas y se miraron fijamente.

Mientras Sakura solo se mantenía igual que Layane, viendo fijamente cada expresión de esas dos.

-¡Imoto? - preguntó Isari con un aire algo aliviado cambiando su expresión de enojo y poniendo una sonrisa arrogante. Al contrario de la Hyuga que se encontraba aún con la sorpresa reflejado en su rostro.

-¿"deshi"? – si más no recordaba, a no ser que su japonés le estuviera fallando deshi significaba "Discípulo" "aprendiz" esta era la aprendiz de Naruto? Y entonces recordó _"isari Uchiha no acepta a nadie más que no sea Naruto como su sensei"_

No podía ser que ella…

--

_Naruto y la rubia se encontraban mirando fijamente, la rubia con un aire de pesimismo mientras una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios, afincó de forma elegante su quijada en su muñeca. Más sin embargo había una tercera persona en aquella habitción que miraba recelosa como si no creyera lo que le dijera el rubio._

_-¿Estás seguro que Isari está de acuerdo Naruto? – preguntó la pelirrosa - Aún me parece increíble que te acepte a TI precisamente como EL que le entrene – alzó una de sus cejas._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakura-chan? – Naruto tenía un tic bastante notorio en su ojo y preguntó medio ofendido – Se comportan como si yo estuviera loco ttebayo!! _

_-No es eso Naruto… - replicó su compañera de equipo – Es solo que… - se rascó la mejilla un poco - creemos que… estás alucinando un poco… _

_-Y que tal vez el viaje te afecto en la cabeza… _

_Ante esto último dicho por Tsunade tanto Sakura como la misma Hokage reventaron en una carcajada limpia. _

_-¡¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO DATTEBAYO!! Y NO ESTOY LOCO!!_

_-¿estás seguro de lo que dijo la Uchiha? – preguntó la Hokage una vez más - ¿en verdad quiere que la entrenes?_

_-Lo quiero – replicó una cuarta voz en aquella habitación, Volvieron sus ojos a la pelinegra que había abierto la puerta dejándose ver – Yo quiero que Naruto me entrene. _

_Ante esta escena tan "poco común" ambas mujeres se quedaron impresionadas. Y Naruto bastante satisfecho. _

_-Bue… bueno… si eso es lo que quieres Isari… No creo por que no… - entonces la Hokage carraspeó un poco – A partir de ahora Naruto te entrenará. _

_-Eh... solo practicaremos juntos – replicó el rubio algo nervioso (temeroso que la Uchiha replicara por algo) mientras Isari le veía fijamente. _

_Pero extrañamente, la chica no replicó y se pudo notar una media sonrisa cuando Naruto le habló con voz enérgica que empezarían a entrenar a partir de ese momento._

--

Hinata se encontraba comiendo mientras miraba de forma desconfiada a aquella chica pelinegra que tenía una mirada arrogante. Y es que… en definitiva era insoportable. No hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía era tan solo para comentar de lo mucho que había mejorado en aquella semana con su taijutsu (Cosa que Hinata aún no le caía en cuenta que era) y Naruto no dejaba de sonreír mientras escuchaba los pocos comentarios de la chica que no dejaban de ser arrogantes. Como Naruto no podía darse cuenta de lo engreído que podía ser esa chica que le estaba comenzando a sacar de sus casillas? Y en cuanto el rubio habló comprendió la razón:

-Está bien que lo hayas aprendido en una semana, eres casi tan buena como yo Isari!! Jajaja – rió un poco con un aire de autosuficiencia.

A Sakura, Layane y Hinata les resbaló una gotaza por la cabeza.

-Deja de ser arrogante Naruto!! – le reclamó Sakura.

-Oi… Sakura-chan siempre se la pasa regañándome!! – dijo Naruto comportándose como un niño pequeño. Pero Isari se dispuso a levantarle el ánimo.

-Usted es muy bueno Naruto-sensei – exclamó Isari sonriendo de medio lado mientras hablaba con una voz clara y madura – Si pudo aprender la técnica del tercero tan fácilmente hasta perfeccionarla… y aprender hacer el kage bushin en tan solo tres días…

Ante esto el rubio había comenzado a reír apenado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Jejeje. No es nada no es nada…

Sakura sonrió un poco. Se le había olvidado como la chica idolatraba a Naruto. Desde… pues… hace unos meses.

Y a Hinata se le formó un tic en su ojo. Y es que…era sorprendente como podía… bufó molesta. Sinceramente no los soportaba a ninguno.

-Recuerdo cuando aprendía a moldear mi chakra la primera vez ¿verdad Sakura-chan?… estabamos con el insoportable del teme… - pero al decir esto tanto él como Sakura tuvieron una expresión sombría. Y a Isari se le frunció el ceño.

-Es mejor no hablar de ese traidor – susurró.

Todos aquellos que se encontraban a la mesa le miraron. Hinata y Layane totalmente extrañadas por que no sabían a que se referían. Pero Sakura y Naruto lucían ambos comprensivos.

-¿Por qué no vamos ya al salón Naruto-sensei?- sonrió – Sakura ¿Por qué no nos acompaña?

A Hinata tan solo le dio tiempo de ver las expresiones sombrías en ambos rostros antes de que estos se levantaran de sus asientos y siguieran a la Uchiha.

Habían varias cosas que le ocultaban y tanto Hinata como Layane se miraron antes de seguirlos.

se dirigieron al salón donde Naruto entrenaba. Era la primera vez (en mucho tiempo) que Hinata entraba aquel lugar. Y Naruto se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Es mejor descansar, mientras se nos pasa la comida… estoy lleno!!

Hinata optó por sentarse también, pero se sintió enojada cuando vio que Isari ocupaba el lugar al lado del rubio que ella quería ocupar. Le miró molesta mientras compartía una mirada con la Uchiha que le miró por un momento desconfiada. Y al otro lado del rubio se había sentado Sakura.

¡¡Me importa un rabano!! ¡¡Igual no quiero sentarme al lado de ese baka!!

Y a muy mala gana se fue a sentar al lado de Sakura. Quien no tardó mucho tiempo antes de enfrascarse en una conversación con respecto a lo que habían hecho aquel día.

-Naruto-sensei – habló Isari dirigiéndose al rubio y haciendo que Hinata fijara un poco su atención en ellos. "¿Por qué le enojaba tanto esa formalidad con respecto a Naruto?" – me dijo que ella es su imoto ¿verdad? – ante estas palabras Hinata se volvió a ella extrañada - ¿Cómo era que nunca me había enterado de que usted tenía una hermana?

Naruto parpadeó unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Es que no es mi hermana de sangre… - explicó haciendo que a Isari se le borrara algo la sonrisa y se pusiera seria.

-Soy la hija de Hiashi-sama así que no estoy emparentada con este baka – había vuelto su rostro a un lateral como si el solo hecho de que pudieran emparentarles le molestara de sobre manera. Sakura le miró extrañada más por que con esto se daba cuenta de que había estado hablando con alguien que no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.

-¡¡Que no me digas baka beba!! – reclamó Naruto levantándose un poco y yendo hasta colocarse al frente de la Hyuga y agacharse para quedar casi a su misma altura – respeta a tu Oni-san!!

Y sin previo aviso la tomó en un abrazo mientras comenzaba a espelucarle el cabello a Hinata mientras se encontraba algo roja por la cercanía de Naruto intentaba zafarse de su agarre como podía.

-¡¡SUELTAME IDIOTA!! ¡¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES BAKA!!

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte con respecto a los insultos eh? – reclamó el rubio como por centésima vez. Mientras no dejaba que la chica se despegara de él - ¿Acaso fue Sakura la que te enseñó a tratarme tan mal y a ser tan escandalosa? – dijo de forma burlona pero sabiendo que al momento cometió un grave error.

-¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¿Qué HAS DICHO?? Espera cuando te agarre!! – gritó sakura tomando al rubio del chaleco y jalándole para apartarle de la Hyuga pero este más se apegaba a ella causándole que se pudiera más sonrojada de lo que estaba.

Isari más sin embargo se encontraba observando en silencio la escena, mientras su expresión lucía bastante sombría. Frunció el ceño un poco mientras miraba fijamente a la Hyuga. Eso no iba bien.

-Naruto-sensei… - llamó, haciendo que Naruto, Hinata y Sakura que se había unido a la extraña lucha se calmaran y el rubio se fijara en ella – ya han pasado 40 minutos – se levantó - Empecemos con el calentamiento. Quiero enseñarle como puedo moldear mi chakra en los pies.

Naruto sonrió sin previo aviso mientras soltaba a la chica y se ponía de pie.

-¡¡Bien!! Es mejor comenzar… mientras… beba… presta atención que esto es lo que te van a enseñar a hacer… y Sakura… te puede explicar todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el chakra.

Hinata miró extrañada. Observando como ellos se dirigían al centro del lugar. Layane se sentó a su lado, observando como ambos chicos comenzaban a hacer algunos calentamientos y a estirarse y Sakura más sin embargo explicó que Naruto (cuando se habían ido al segundo piso) le había pedido que se quedara a explicarle a Hinata lo que necesitaba saber, pero que la Uchiha había sido una sorpresa para el Uzumaki.

-¿a ver… sabes algo con respecto al chakra? – preguntó una vez se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-Ie. – contestó Hinata.

-¿Qué te enseñó Naruto? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada.

-¡¡Ese Naruto…!! – exclamó mirando mal al rubio - ¡¡siempre tan irresponsable!! Bueno… tendré que empezar entonces desde cero enseñándote que es el chakra… ¿ves eso que está siendo Naruto y Isari? – preguntó con voz tranquila Sakura señalando a lo que se encontraban haciendo ambos chicos y como una extraña aura azul que era algo visible se moldeaba a sus cuerpos – ese es el chakra…

Y comenzó a explicarle el concepto básico de este a una Hinata y Layane bastante impresionada.

-Así que… dices… - susurró Layane - ¿Qué todos tenemos chakra?

-Unos más que otros… por ejemplo… - miró a Naruto – Naruto posee una cantidad de chakra increíble es por eso que lo consideran uno de los mejores en la "empresa de la hoja"

-¿lo consideran uno de los mejores? – Hinata recordó la conversación que había tenido con el kazekage donde este parecía sentir una gran admiración por Naruto.

-La cantidad de chakra que tiene Naruto… le han ayudado a perfeccionar técnicas que tan solo una persona con su capacidad puede realizar… aunque… nuestra cantidad de chakra no es comparado con la que tenían los ninjas hace unos 500 años… tal vez solo Naruto se acerque a ese poder misterioso que poseían en ese tiempo… otra forma de explicarte es que yo… no me comparo ni un 15 por ciento al poder que tenían los que usaban chakra hace 500 años… pero Naruto… por una extraña razón él hoy en día es comparado con un ninja de esa época. Hoy nosotros solo somos unas personas normales que hemos descubierto el arte del chakra me parece que llegamos a las 150 personas o menos (distribuidas por las empresas) que sabemos estas técnicas. Pero antes era algo normal que toda persona pudiera ser ninja y es que… imaginate, si aún hubieran estas personas, las guerras se volverían más frecuentes como en aquellas épocas esa es una de las razones por las que nos mantenemos en secreto.

-Ah… ya veo – dijo Hinata pensando en algo que no se atrevió a decir pero que se sorprendió al escucharlo salir de los labios de Layane.

-¿Es por eso que Isari le presenta tal adoración a Naruto?

-Uju… - asintió Sakura. Recordando cuando había sido la primera vez que la chica se había atrevido a llamar a Naruto "sensei"

……………………………………….

_Ya llevaban tres meses de entrenamiento. En los que el Uzumaki se había enfocado en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y en esos momentos le estaba enseñando a como deshacer un ninjutsu. Aunque le dijo que tal vez con sus ojos (el cual poseía el sharingan) caer en esta técnica sería algo bastante difícil. Pero debido a su poco manejo de sharingan no tenía idea de cómo perfeccionarlo. Lo poco que había aprendido era por su hermano… más sin embargo… había escuchado que el magenkyo sharingan era una técnica sumamente poderosa, pero… nunca supo como hacerlo… (su hermano nunca quiso develarle el secreto) _

_Y Naruto casi siempre le estaba obligando a usar el sharingan para que lo perfeccionara y así se gravara las técnicas que usaba… pero… esto le estaba debilitando de sobremanera (Mari: Vean la nota al final) y ahí estaba de nuevo… había caído al suelo casi sin energías pero con una sonrisa en sus labios… _

_-pude ver… todos los movimientos de tus cinco clones… - susurró satisfecha cuando los cinco clones de Naruto se desaparecieron ante sus ojos con una boluta de humo dejando solo uno de ellos como el verdadero Naruto. Naruto sonrió mientras se agachaba a su frente para estar casi a la misma altura de la chica. _

_-Mejoras… - susurró – además de que… - miró de reojo a la otra chica pelinegra que se encontraba a unos metros de ella – has mantenido por mucho tiempo a tu clon – pero al decir esto la chica se dejó caer en sus brazos y el clon desapareció. _

_-Tu puedes mantener por mucho tiempo a tus cinco clones a la vez… - susurró una vez en los brazos de Naruto – mientras yo… apenas y puedo mantener al primero por unos minutos. _

_-Eso es por la cantidad de chakra Isari… - contestó Naruto amablemente – no por que no seas buena. _

_-Pero aún así… - Contestó colocándose recta para mirar al rubio fijamente - ¡¡Sasuke podía aprender todo tipo de técnicas en minutos..!! y las perfeccionaba como si fueran de él!! Y yo… sin embargo… _

_-No te compares con ese teme… - contestó Naruto de forma seria – tu eres mucho más inteligente que él y no dejas que te usen… Bien… ¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso? _

_Isari le miró un rato antes de contestar: _

_-Continuemos por hoy… - tomó la mano del rubio como apoyo para poder levantarse - Naruto-sensei. _

_Naruto sonrió feliz ante estas palabras y muestra de respeto usado por la Uchiha para con él. Sakura había visto la escena desde la puerta, se quedó embelezada unos segundos… ¿Quién diría que Naruto pasó años buscando la aceptación de Uchiha Sasuke? Y ahora sin siquiera proponérselo tenía la admiración de Isari Uchiha? _

_-Debes estar muy feliz Naruto – susurró la pelirrosa cerrando la puerta. _

_……………………………………………… _

-Isari es un caso especial… - susurró como si no quisiera que la chica escuchase – ella antes sentía esa admiración por sus hermanos.

-¿antes? ¿Por qué ya no?

-Por que ambos abandonaron las empresas y ahora siente esa admiración es por Naruto… pero… esto no es algo agradable de conversar. Y menos cuando la Uchiha este cerca – sonrió – ahora… continuemos con las explicaciones…

Explicó en que se basaban el ninjutso, genjutsu, y taijutsu y aquello de las líneas sucesoras.

-Me dijeron que yo también iba a entrenar… - Habló Hinata en un susurro – Y si… - bajó la mirada – yo no quiero?

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura que no se lo esperaba.

-Es algo obligatorio Hinata… - contestó Sakura – es para tu autoprotección si alguna vez te ves en apuros y no hay alguien cerca.

-¿Y si… no tengo ese "chakra" del que ustedes hablan? – preguntó una vez más.

-Lo tienes… Hiashi-sama era uno de los más grandes maestros del ninjutsu. Y tu posees… la línea sucesora.

Hinata dudó en sus palabras pero no siguió preguntando. Y giró su vista cuendo Layane había lanzado una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Increíble!!

Y Hinata volvió a ver como la Uchiha se encontraba caminando (literalmente) por la pared. La Hyuga se preguntó como podría hacerlo pero recibió la respuesta de Sakura.

-Chakra… eso puedes hacerlo si controlas tu chakra.

-¿Tu también puedes hacerlo Sakura-san? – preguntó Layane.

-Hai – contestó tranquilamente – es un entrenamiento básico.

Y Hinata miró como un momento después el rubio se unía a la chica en la pared y vio como ambos caminaban hasta pasearse por el techo, Hinata entrecerró sus ojos al ver como Naruto los saludaba desde arriba. Parecía que ya nada pudiera sorprenderle…

"pero… si yo no puedo hacerlo… ¿Qué pasará?" se preguntó la Hyuga mentalmente sin despegar la vista de un Naruto sonriente.

--

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Hinata y Layane cada vez más se sorprendían de lo que podían hacer ambos chicos. Sakura les mostró su super fuerza dejando el saco de boxeo plantado en la pared de un golpe. Isari les enseñó su presiado "Sharingan" el cual podía imitar movimientos al instante y pudo imitar a la perfección todo movimiento del Uzumaki, pero la sorpresa llegó definitivamente cuando no uno si no diez Narutos se encontraban a su alrededor. Hinata hubo murmurado algo así como que esa noche tendría pesadillas mientras el rubio fruncía el ceño y le insultaba con su usual "beba"

Las miradas de odio que se lanzaban la Uchiha y la Hyuga se hicieron más notable, y es que… Hinata no sabía por que… pero sencillamente no la soportaba y es que…

"Es insoportable, engreída, tonta, egoísta, presumida y ególatra (Ya que se había dado cuenta pero se alababa así misma con un comentario que a la vez iba dirigido indirectamente a la Hyuga cada vez que mencionaba que ella si sabía usar técnicas y no como ciertas personas que nunca se habían preocupado por ese asunto), AYG!! No la anguanto!!"

-Tu tampoco me agradas… - fue la total aclaración que le hizo la Uchiha una vez que se cruzaron en la puerta que iba a la salida, ya que iban a salir a comer por invitación del rubio – Y ya que estamos siendo sinceras…

"¡¡Si yo no he dicho nada!!" pensó mentalmente la Hyuga mirándole impresionada.

-Te diré que no quiero te interpongas entre Naruto y yo…

"¡¡AJA!! ASÍ QUE LE GUSTA!!"

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿entendiste?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estoy interesada en baka eh? – preguntó Hinata burlona.

"¡¡AMI?? Gustarme NARUTO?? NUNCA!!"

Isari le miró desconfiada. Pero sonrió.

-Eso espero… por que… Naruto es mío ¿entendido? – susurró – ya lo he decidido desde hace mucho.

"¿¿Qué?? ¡¡QUE YO SEPA AHÍ NO DICE PROPIEDAD UCHIHA!! ¿¿lo DICE?? POR QUE SI ES ASÍ ENTONCES YO ESTOY BIEN CIEGA!!"

-Yo no tengo interés en el baka. Puedes quedártelo, para lo que me importa… - contestó comenzando a caminar pero de pronto se volvió – Pero… si me llego a interesar… quiero que sepas que tus amenazas me valen un comino. Y que no sirven de nada.

-¿Qué pasa? Hinata? Isari? – Naruto se hubo asomado por la puerta al ver que ninguna de ellas salía - ¿pasa algo? Les estamos esperando.

-Ie. Naruto-sensei. – sonrió Isari caminando junto a Naruto.

Hinata les siguió mientras miraba de forma amenazante a la Uchiha… hay!! No la aguantaba!!

Y fue una tortura una vez llegar al restaurante… las miradas matadoras que se lanzaban y las arrogancias con que se contestaban se hicieron presente. Más cuando a la mesera se le olvidó un par de palillos.

-Ese palillo que agarraste es el mío Uchiha – dijo la Hyuga que había tomado uno de los palillos y Isari tomó el otro.

-Eso no es verdad Hyuga, yo tomé primero el palillo y tu me lo quitaste antes que tomara el otro…

-No lo creo Uchiha… así que si eres tan amable de dármelo – a la Hyuga se le asomó una venita.

-Si que estarás ciega para no haberte dado cuenta de que prácticamente me la quitaste de los dedos…

-¿La GRAN Uchiha se dejó arrebatar un simple palillo por una principiante? ¿no pudiste leer mis movimientos? ¿no te avergüenzas de admitirlo?

Ante esto a la Uchiha se le asomó una vena bastante grande.

-¡¡Tu falta de gracia me distrajo… y es que me estaba preguntando si esa forma de sostener un palillo era de un hombre o de una niña de tres años…!!

La vena que se brotó en la frente de Hinata fue mucho más grande.

-Eh… Hina-chan. – llamó dudosa Layane.

-Isari-chan… - llamó Sakura.

-¡¡Uchiha!! – exclamó Hinata.

-¡¡Hyuga!! – Exclamó Isari.

-¡¡NARUTO!! – dijeron ambas mirando al rubio al que varias gotas resbalaron por su frente. -¿Quién tiene la razón? – volvieron a preguntar.

-Eh… pues… - Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso – Yo diría que… eh… ¡¡la camarera fue la culpable!! ¡¡MESERA!! – y se levantó de la mesa para ir a buscar otros palillos extras.

Para cuando volvió el Uzumaki le entregó uno a cada una y se volvió a sentar en el asiento en medio de ambas sin notar la expresión de triunfo que tenía la Hyuga quién sonrió por que el rubio le hubo preguntado si quería que le llevara algo más a la mesa.

-No, gracias.

Pero nada de eso terminó, ni tampoco fue una buena idea llevar a ambas a comer helados.

-¿Qué quieren? – preguntó un Naruto a ambas chicas.

-¡¡Chocolate!! – exclamaron ambas con una sonrisa pero al momento se miraban enojadas.

-Cambié de opinión prefiero mantecado… - contestó la Uchiha volviendo su rostro a un lado.

-Y yo fresa… no quiero nada que me aparente con Uchiha – contestó Hinata volviendo su rostro.

-Lo mismo digo… - contestó a su vez Isari, haciendo que a los demás les rebalara una gota de incomprensión. ¿Por qué estaban siendo tan competitivas y se llevaban la contraria entre sí?

-Pues… está bien… yo quiero mantecado… - dijo el rubio a la mesera la cual miraba extrañada.

Y Isari sonrió triunfal al darse cuenta de que el rubio y ella pidieron lo mismo. Hinata volvió su rostro.

Mientras que Layane y Sakura que estaban tomando batidos, miraban de un lado a otro a las chicas y casi a la vez suspiraron. Y es que… se comportaban como niñas los cuales se peleaban por el niño que les gustaba. Y Hinata al momento de ver cuando el Uzumaki (Que conducía) se aparcaba en su casa y la Uchiha se bajó tomó una decisión:

"Aunque no me guste Naruto, no dejaré que ella se salga con la suya, no dejaré que alguien tan engreído sea quien salga con Naruto…" se sonrojó "No es que me guste… por que NO ME GUSTA es solo que… no me agrada "ella" para novia de mi hermanastro, no me malinterpreten"

-¿Se podría saber por que se estaban comportando de aquella forma? – preguntó naruto una vez que arrancó el auto y solo quedaban layane, Hinata y él, que iban de regreso a su casa.

-No se de que hablas – se defendió Hinata volviendo su rostro a un lateral, y es que… ¡¡ACASO NARUTO NO SE DABA CUENTA QUE ÉL LE GUSTABA A ISARI-ENGREÍDA??

(Mary: si ese es más despistado que un tronco xD)

Llegaron a su casa bajo un escueto silencio. Solo roto por Layane que decía uno que otro comentario pero que al ver que a la Hyuga no le animaban decidió mantenerse en silencio.

-¿Tu sabes que le pasa? – preguntó Naruto a Layane una vez que se bajaron y vieron como la peliazul corría a su casa diciendo que se acostaría a dormir. Pero la castaña simplemente negó. De todas formas… ¿Qué caso tendría explicarlo al rubio lo que pasaba con ambas chicas?

Esa noche Naruto se durmió con una gran incertidumbre en su cabeza con respecto a ambas chicas. Pensando que el próximo día iba a ser un gran… "contratiempo" con lo que había planeado.

--

Está bien… Naruto lo había logrado… a pesar de que Hinata protestara una y otra vez por que le hubiera levantado más temprano de lo normal y haberle dado esa noticia de una de que ese día iría a su nuevo colegio. Ahí se encontraba, caminando por el pasillo al lado de su prima Layane que también se reincorporaba junto con ella. Y por suerte Naruto había hecho que tocaran en el mismo salón.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, vistiendo ese atuendo de color azul oscuro, que consistía en una falda y una franela del mismo color, que hace unos días había encontrado en la mesa de su cocina con las cosas que Naruto había llevado y que el rubio le había prácticamente comprado "sin su permiso" y escogido a donde iría "sin su permiso"

Cerró sus puños con fuerzas…

-Ese Baka!! – exclamó entre dientes.

-Oh… vamos Hinata… - contestó Layane – debes admitir que Naruto en verdad se preocupó de nuestra educación.

-Grrr – gruñó, pero la castaña no le hizo caso será por que ya sabía del humor que se levantaba su prima por las mañanas y haberle agarrado por sorpresa que debía asistir al colegio pues… no le hizo ninguna gracia. Le escuchó suspirar resignada – tienes razón – dijo al fin, Layane le miró sorprendida – tampoco que me iba a quedar todo este tiempo sin hacer nada… - aceptó. Habían llegado al que le habían indicado sería su salón de clases.

La mirada de los chicos del lugar se fijaron en ellas y es que… se veían sumamente preciosas con esos vestidos. Pero era precisamente por eso que Hinata se sentía tan enojada.

-Aunque… ¿Por qué no pudo haber escogido un colegio solo para mujeres?. No… no me siento cómoda aquí.

Dijo al ver pasar a un grupo de chicos que se le quedaron viendo embobados.

-Solo ignóralos Hina-chan – dijo Layane. Ya sabía de antemano la manía que tenía su prima para con los hombres. Entraron al salón. El profesor muy claramente les había pedido que le esperaran adentro y que tomaran cualquier puesto que estuviera libre mientras él llegaba ya que se iba a retrasar un poco.

Ya todos los chicos se encontraban adentro ocupando sus asientos y no fue difícil encontrarse con dos que estuvieran vacíos. Hinata vio dos puestos libres y de inmediato se encaminaron a estos, recorriendo hasta los últimos puestos, ignorando por completo los comentarios que hacían los que serían ahora llamados sus compañeros, sobre ellas.

-Siempre y cuando no tenga que encontrarme con "ella" estoy feliz… - se sentó al lado de una chica que le daba la espalda. Layane comprendió a que se refería con ella, pero en cuanto se sentó y se volvió para mirar a Hinata sintió de pronto como su boca se abría por la sorpresa.

-¡¡Ohayo Isari-san!! – saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hinata rió.

-Jajaja. Muy graciosa Laya-chan – sonrió – si en verdad esa insufrible estuviera aquí yo pondría una expresión más o menos… - pero se quedó muda al darse cuenta de que al volver su rostro a su lado, la chica de cabellos negros se encontraba mirándole con sus incomparables ojos carbón y la misma expresión casi de horror y de sorpresa que ella.

-¡¡TU??

Exclamaron ambas señalándose como si hubieran visto un fantasma a la vez que llamaban la atención de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

"Ah… kami…" pensó Layane llevándose una mano a su rostro a modo de cansancio "Esto no iba nada bien"

CONTINUARA….

**Bien… espero que les haya gustado. No pueden quejarse por que es un capi super extra largo… el más largo que he escrito en mi vida!! Pues… como ya estoy cansada de haber escrito tanto pues… voy rápido por las aclaraciones:**

**El chakra… como explicó Sakura, en esta época solo es una pequeña cantidad… un poco más, solo para no considerarse personas normales… pero eso de que Naruto puede hacer cien clones como si nada, nah… y que Orochimaru puede transformarse en una serpiente de cincuenta metros… nah… y que Sakura tiene el poder como para destruir un puente completo con un solo golpe!! Nah… y que Sasuke e Itachi son unos locos traidores... eso sigue siendo… jejeje (Aunque quien sepa algo del manga sabe que Itachi no es para nada un traidor!! Lo amo kami!!) cof cof… como iba diciendo… hay algo de restricciones. Como que Naruto pueda hacer 10 clones esa ya es una gran hazaña… jejeje. Así que perdón si los decepciono a no poner el poder total de cada uno pero es que… ya me estoy yendo bastante fuera de la realidad!! (Y ya la pase hace mucho xD) pero igual… ojala que me comprendan… jejeje.**

**Bueno… ya me voy!! Espero les gustara… mis ojos ya estan cansados y el trasero ya me duele de tanto estar sentada ak!! (mucha información verdad?? Jejeje) **

**AH!! por cierto!! una de las lectoras me pidió que Hinata no fuera tan... "sakura" como decirlo? tan alocada ya que pierde la escencia de la verdadera Hinata... y pos, estoy de acuerdo!! pero por desgracia para que todo pueda concordar Hinata tiene que seguir con su tono arrogante unos capis más... pero no se preocupen!! Ya que yo tambien amo a la Hina original y pues, la Hina original va a salir a relucir (Les doy un adelanto) saldra a relucir una vez que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia cierto rubio. jejeje. Bien... con eso me despido... pero... ciertamente les tengo una ultima peticion. **

**Si tienen tiempo de pasarse por mi canal en youtube que es este: **

http : / es . youtube . com / user / Marihina16

**Donde hice mi primer fandub y mis primeros amv se los agradecería un monton, (Se los puse separado para que saliera el link) además que se van a enterar de algo que no les había dicho en ningun momento y que se los puedo aclarar por alla. aunque... ya algunos se habran dado cuenta... pero ya veran si se pasan por mi información de alla.. jejeje.!!**

**bien me voy!!**

**Si notan algun error o algo que no cuadre haganmelo saber por un comentario pliss. es que ahora no veo nada por el aturdimiento. jejeje.**


End file.
